Blues For Sister Someone
by amie94
Summary: Grace Winchester, a 3 yo, abandoned by John after that fated night 22 years ago. She's now grown to be a badass state agent with a dark past. What happens when she finally manages to find her way back to Winchesters? How would her brothers feel about the kinda life she'd had to lead without them? Will they forgive John? How does she fit into the demon's plans? Set after S1E20.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

After the vampire-gig, the Winchesters had decided that they had strength in numbers so it was better to go after the demon together.

For that they were currently staying in a motel, while John brought his sons up to speed with what all he had learned about that demon in his quest for vengeance so far.

John and Dean were both all set for Salvation, Iowa where the demon was supposed to strike next, they were just waiting for Sam who was out running last minute errands.

It was then they heard a knock on the door. It wasn't Sam, he wouldn't have knocked. Neither was it the room service. John distractedly nodded towards Dean to take care of whoever it was outside while he took off all the articles and news paper clippings from the wall. Dean nodded back and got up to open the door.

He carefully maneuvered the door, opening it and closing it behind him as he moved to stand outside. Dean didn't know what or who he had been expecting, but as he turned towards their visitor, he decided it certainly wasn't this.

"How can I help you miss?" He asked the angry looking petite woman. Dean being Dean, couldn't resist the flirty smirk that adorned his face as he check her out, top to bottom.

First things that Dean noticed about her were, brunette, short, mid-twenties, small pixie like face, long neck, huge green eyes, small pointed nose and pouty lips, well toned body, good rack, tight little ass...

Before his thoughts could turn more illicit, the girl interrupted his unabashed oggling with a sharp voice and an angry scowl.

"I need to speak with John Winchester. Now."

Hearing his fathers name sobered him up quickly as he wondered where had that pretty little pocket-rocket heard of his father.

"Listen lady, sorry to disappoint you and everything, but whoever you're looking for isn't here. Guess you tapped the wrong door." He gave her the textbook answer. However he couldn't resist adding, "If I can be of your service in any other way however- " with his trademark wink.

The girl just rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Trust me, you _do not_ wanna go there. If you really knew who I am, you'd be regretting what you almost suggested just now for the rest of your miserable life."

"I won't be so sure sugar." he replied flirtatiously.

"You gotta be shitting me." The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a push. "Back off will you? Or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Normally Dean would have backed off, but there was something about this girl that he wanted to ruffle her feathers even more. Maybe it was the angry-pixie thing or maybe the virginal formal clothing she wore, button-down trousers and all. Or perhaps it was the badass vibe he got from her.

"Feisty! Me likey!" He smirked.

For the first time the girl smiled, shaking her head as he took notice of world's most adorable dimples appearing on her cheeks. "Now you're just asking for it." Within a blink the girl had him pushed against the door, arm twisted at an unnatural angle which hurt him like hell. Dean groaned in pain.

"What the hell? What's going on here?" He heard Sam's voice as he struggled not to howl in pain. _Damn she's a tough chick_ , he thought.

"I think your brother here, likes it _rough_." The girl said in soft, alluring voice that he thought was sexy as hell. Nonetheless, Dean grimaced as she twisted her arm a bit more.

"Like you have no idea." Dean gritted out painfully.

"One more word from you and will kick your balls so hard.." The girl twisted his arm again, earning another grimace from Dean.

"Woah! Easy there miss. What do you want?" Sam asked, "And how do you know he's my brother?" He had a hard time controlling his laughter, seeing his _tough_ _big brother_ in his current position, caused by a _petite_ woman no less.

"I know a bit more than that, but not nearly enough." She told Sam. "That's why I need to see John Winchester! Don't force me to do this the hard way." She emphasised, raising an eyebrow.

"And you call this the _soft_ way?" Dean complained. His arm was starting to hurt like a bitch and he couldn't shake her off despite his constant struggles. He wasn't used to feeling this helpless around humans let alone a woman.

"Please excuse my brother, but we don't know who you're talking about. Who are you anyway?" Sam asked in a his usual calm, placating tone. _Yes bring on those puppy eyes Sammy boy! Get her the fuck off me_ , thought Dean.

"Hard way it is then." Dean heard the girl mutter to herself and the next thing he knew, an intense new wave of white hot pain was shooting up in his shoulder, and all he could do was clutch it and glare at that little bitch, who was now holding a glock and an FBI badge in front of Sam's shocked face. _What the fuck?_

"See this badge boys?" She snapped, her voice like ice, "But its an original one unlike _yours_. FBI! Now step out of my fucking way unless you want to be strawberry jam on the door!" She pocket her badge and steadily held her glock, aiming for Sam mainly. She knew Dean was harmless at the moment.

Sam raised his hands and moved towards Dean who wad still groaning in pain. "What the hell man? Who is she?" He whispered, taking her in. At first Sam had thought she was just another good-looking woman, his brother had offended by his cheap-ass flirting, but he was surprised when she asked for their father instead.

"Damned if I know Sammy. All I know is that this little bitch friggin' dislocated my shoulder." Dean whispered back, still in pain.

"JOHN FUCKING WINCHESTER." The girl shouted into the door, "YOU ABSOLUTE WUSS. IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF IN FIVE FUCKING SECONDS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-"

"Hey woah woah!" Sam interrupted her, shocked at the names she was calling their father. It almost seemed as if she was here on some personal business rather than on the behalf of FBI, "Look, I don't know what you have against him, but I believe we can talk calmly, no need to bring out the guns, we're all responsible civilians here." He urged.

"Yeah right _. Responsible civilians._ You mean this guy?" She nodded towards Dean, "Charged with felony, kidnapping, murder, assault, money laundering, credit card frauds, grand theft auto, need I go on? And digging up graves? _Seriously_?" She look almost disappointed. "Look, I don't give a rat's ass about what weirdo shit you guys are into. I need to see John Winchester. That's all." She sighed, finally and looked up. "So Get. Out. Of. My .Way."

The door opened and a very defeated looking John Winchester showed himself.

"Sam, Dean, you heard the lady." John almost sounded sheepish, which perplexed Dean. "Now let her pass before the Motel manager comes looking." He sighed.

"You took your sweet time, Dad; while this "lady" of yours dislocated my frigging shoulder!" Dean complained.

"Quit whining!" The girl shot back in a bored tone. "In my defence, you deserved it you perv! And I'll pop it back on after I have a little chat with him." She nodded towards John, narrowing her eyes at him. "You know who I am don't you?" There was a faintest a hint of pain in her voice which Dean thought was quite odd.

John just stood aside the door indicating everyone to get in. After every one was inside, John took a deep breath and turned towards the girl.

"Yes, I know who you are. You're Grace, Grace..." John trailed off, unsure how to continue. He had been expecting this for quite some time. But given the circumstances he wasn't sure how to proceed. The demon was finally in his reach. He already had the colt. He really did not have time for this.

"Seriously?" Grace exclaimed, eyes wide with hurt and disbelief. "After all these years you still don't have the fucking balls to actually acknowledge that I'm your-?"

"Look, Grace" John interrupted her, sighing tiredly. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache. "I know you've been following me for quite some time but now's not a great time-"

Next thing John knew, he was down on the floor, his nose was bleeding, probably broken, and Grace, his daughter was standing over him, rubbing her bloody knuckles."

"God, I've been wanting to do that for a while." She muttered to herself.

Sam and Dean, who had been staring at this whole spectacle speechlessly, finally gathered their wits and rushed to help their father.

"What the hell woman?" Asked Dean, scowling. "What's with the violence? Dad who is this crazy bitch?"

"Look ma'am," Sam finally chose to interfere, "With all due respect, we don't know what do you want from us, but we're gonna have to ask you to leave." He stated calmly, still unsure of what was happening.

"What the fuck Sam!" Dean was incredulous. "She just went all Lara Croft on us and you're doing your pansy, respectful shit? Just deck her already man." Dean complained as he struggled to help John despite having a dislocated shoulder.

Grace just snorted, smiling a little. "As entertaining as that would be, I don't wanna hurt you Sam, I really don't. You seem like a nice guy, so why don't you ask your dad to clear some shit up for the two you so we're all on the same page?" She nodded towards John who was now seated on a chair, facing the ceiling, to try and stop the blood flow. Grace frowned at that. "On second thoughts, why don't you grab an ice-pack and a wet towel for him while I help your brother here with his shoulder."

Sam looked at her for a few moments thoughtfully, Grace stared him down till he shrugged and went to the bathroom to find the things she had asked for.

"Hey don't you come near me you frigging bitch. Or I'm gonna-" Dean started.

"Do what?" Grace cut him off, rolling her eyes. "You're helpless buddy. Now sit tight, will you? The more you move the more it's gonna hurt." Grace moved toward him and gestured towards the stool. "Sit."

"Sam? Get this bat-shit crazy woman out of my face." Dean looked towards Sam. Who was not there. _What the fu-_

"Sam unlike you, has a brain." She stated as a matter of fact. Her voice softer and more pleasant now. "He went to grab the icepack and the wet towel as I asked him to do. So how about you do the same and sit. I promise you can bite my head off later." She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly and folded her arms.

Dean just looked at her, looking for a way out of this. The girl kept her stare steady on him. If he was stubborn then so was she.

"Do as she says son." John muttered, grudgingly. "We're gonna have a talk and its going to be a long-ass conversation to sit through with a dis-located shoulder." He had procrastinated having this conversation with his sons for a long time and now his karma had come back to bite him in the ass. There could not be a shittier time to have this conversation with his kids but he was fresh out of options.

Beside him Dean, unaware of his Dad's dilemma, huffed as he sat on the chair while Grace started tending to his shoulder. Dean had no idea what the hell was happening, but he had a feeling that whatever this "talk" was all about, the shit was about to hit the fan real soon.

Sam returned from the bathroom with the towel and a first aid kit. Next he grabbed some ice from the refrigerator, while he heard his brother complain. He knew it was terribly trusting of him to listen to a woman, who had managed to injure both his brother and father in a span of a couple of minutes, hell for all he knew she could've been something supernatural or someone possessed by a demon. But there was something he saw in her eyes, something innocent and vulnerable, that made him trust her. And then there was the fact that the whole time she was in the room John Winchester couldn't meet her eyes, which led Sam to believe that whoever she was, _she_ wasn't the guilty party here.

"Alright on the count of three, I'm gonna push it right back in." Grace told Dean. "One..."

And without any warning she pushed his shoulder in with a snap.

"SON OF A BITCH! You said three." Dean swore loudly.

"Well, what can I say, I'm an impatient person." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Now grow a pair and quit whining like a little school girl. It was just a dislocated shoulder. And you're welcome by the way." She winked at him teasingly, no doubt getting back at him for all the cheap flirting he did earlier.

Dean just glared back at her while rubbing his shoulder. As comical as this scene was, Sam was getting impatient. The sooner they get this over with, the sooner they can go after the demon.

He handed John a towel and wrapped some ice in the other towel and handed it to Grace. "Your right hook, as awesome as it was, must be hurting too."

"I've had worse, but thanks all the same." She smiled briefly at Sam, an adorable dimpled smile, that he thought was vaguely familiar.

A minute passed in silence as everyone looked at John expectantly while the subject of their scrutiny absently stared at the ceiling, still nursing his broken nose as he tried to think of words that won't make him sound like an ass that he was.

"Okay, since you obviously have trouble gathering your thoughts and everything," Grace started, her voice heavy with sarcasm an bitterness. "Let me help you out. So where were we?" Grace pretended to think for a moment tapping her finger on her chin. "Right, you were saying something like how this wasn't a ' _great time_ ' to acknowledge the existence of your own _daughter_ in front of your _sons_. Which further begs to question that, what kind of a _father_ doesn't even have a few minutes to spare for his daughter, whom he had abandoned in her childhood, in the care of a family, he knew nothing about? Wait a minute," She paused dramatically at that, one finger held up in the air. "I know the answer to that- an _absent_ one." Grace's voice kept rising as she spoke, along with her anger. She was literally fuming by the end of her tirade, flushed cheeks and everything.

To say that Sam and Dean were shocked off there socks into speechlessness, was the understatement of the century.

"Look John," She sighed, trying to calm herself down, "I've not come here for a family reunion or reclaim my name or anything, I just want some answers, I wanna know why." She dug something from her bag, a piece of paper. A certificate. And pushed it in front of John who had now closed his eyes in defeat or maybe to hide his tears.

"I found this two years ago," She began again, much quieter this time, "It's my original birth certificate, It says Grace Mary Winchester, born October 13, 1979. I have been looking for you ever since." She then handed the certificate to Dean who had silently asked to see it. Another moment passed and no one spoke. Grace folded her arms impatiently and tried again, this time in a harsher tone, "So spill. What's your sob story huh? Whatever pathetic excuse you have for abandoning your daughter, let's hear it. Cause I have gone through a lot of trouble to find you. So look me in the eye, and say it. The truth. Now."

"Grace... Gracey?" It was Dean who finally spoke, to everyone's surprise. "Dad? Is she our Gracey?" He choked out, his voice laced with both disbelief and hope. Sam too was frozen on spot, unable to wrap his mind around wherever the converation was going. "You said she died in the fire with Mom, Dad." Dean couldn't believe his own words. _She can't be, can she?_ But then it was too big of a coincidence to be real.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Dean, take your brother outside and run as fast as you can. Don't look back!"_

 _"But Gracey, she's still inside."_

 _"I got her. Now Dean, go!"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"You... you remember me?" Grace asked Dean, hesitantly. She did not see this coming. She had fully expected John to deny her very existence, but to have her brother recognise her, gave meeting a whole new meaning.

For Dean, at that moment, the annoying woman who had just dislocated his shoulder, and broken his father's nose, was bathed in a brand new light. And she looked so vulnerable, it nearly broke his heart. _Can she really be my baby sister? My little Gracey_? He only remembered her vaguely, he remembered that she was this tiny ball of energy that smelled of vanilla and flowers and made lot of adorable noises. _And kisses_ , _yes she used to kiss him and Dad a lot._

"I... do... but..." Dean hesitated, still not believing what his mind was screaming at him. "You can't be her. She died." He turned to look at a very silent John. "Dad! Just frigging say something!" Dean didn't know what to think except that he wanted answers. _Right fucking now._

"Yes, she's your sister, boys." John admitted. Sam gasped and Dean closed his eyes, unable to grasp the fact. "Grace Mary Winchester. She didn't die that night in the fire. I... I managed to save her... but... " He finally met her eyes and continued, "You have to understand that I did what I did just to protect you. That night I... I left you in the church to save you fr.."

"From what?" Grace snapped, her voice dripping with venom, "A house fire? How can a house-fire could have led you to abandon your daughter! And before you even start bullshitting me with your 'I-lost-you' stories, remember that I'm a _cop_ and a _damn good_ one. I know you sure as hell didn't lose me, because for whatever reason, you went to great lengths to make sure that no one knew I was _your_ daughter. Not even my adoptive parents. You faked the records, you even replaced my original birth certificate with a forged one. And even now, you've known for a while that I was onto you, still you didn't make it any easier for me to look for you." No matter how hard she fought against them, she couldn't stop her treacherous tears from flowing freely, anymore. _Dammit_ , she thought, "You knew where I was all these years, didn't you? You knew I was your daughter!" Her voice finally broke. All those years full of pain and heartbreak came crashing down on her yet again. "Do you... do you have any idea of what all I've gone through? If you had ever bothered to check on me in the past few years, you would have known that whatever misguided attempt that you made to "save" me, you obviously didn't succeed."

"Grace, I had to-"

"Just shut up, okay? Just..." Grace sobbed shaking her head. "You know what? _Screw it_!" She turned her back on him, "I don't wanna hear it. Not anymore. I was wrong. It doesn't matter. You did what you did. And last twenty two years did happen. Hearing you out and all your lies and pathetic excuses won't change a thing." Grace started running her hands through her straight jet black hair, in an attempt to compose herself. "I was a goddamn fool to have come all this way looking for your lying, uncaring ass, only to find out the answers I have already known all this time. This is so not worth it. I'm outta here." Just like that she turned towards her brothers and added, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've cause you guys." She turned to leave, but apparently Dean was not done yet.

"You know," Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably, "If you're talking about the shoulder thing. I totally deserved it, especially if I was hitting on my own sister." His ears were turning red with shame. "I... um I'm sorry, this is messed up but I don't think you should leave yet." He stood up from his perch on the stool. His shock had worn off to pave way for anger. And man he was pissed. "You're not going anywhere, till we get some answers. I even promise to kick Dad's ass for you later. But first I wanna know what exactly happened that night."

Grace tried to smile through her tears at the thought of him kicking John's ass, but it came out like more of a grimace. "Dean, while I appreciate your concern and not to mention your appealing offer, but I genuinely don't give a shit anymore. I really am done."

"No! Wait! Dean's right. Lets sort this out." Sam added. If she really was his sister, and it gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach to even think about it, but if it was true then she was now a part of everything that has been going on in their lives too, which meant that she needed to know a lot more about their situation rather than just one night. "Look, this conversation isn't done yet. And if you're really our sister... I mean...this sucks, but there's a lot you don't know, that you should and apparently we don't know certain things either, so just... lets just hear him. Okay?" he implored her with his eyes, desperate to make her understand in only so many words.

"Sam," Grace sighed, as if all fight had gone out of her. "in all honesty, I've spent past two years thinking about nothing but you guys and now that I've found you all, I... I can't. And while I know its not your fault, but still I ... I can't do this. I need to get away." Just as she was about to leave, she paused as if remembering something. "And I... um if you ever need to... I don't know... need me or something, call me from this phone, it has my number programmed in it." She dug a phone out of her bag and placed it on the table. "Goodbye." With a final teary-eyed smile towards her brothers, she was gone.

Dean tried to go after her when John finally opened his eyes and spoke, "Let her go son,"

"The hell I will. And don't you dare pull the 'son' card right now! I'm so pissed at you Dad, I can't even-..." He trailed off trying to control himself. "I'm seeing red okay! I could literally kick your ass so hard right now that you will need to get hospitalized when I'm done with you. So just stay away from me." With that Dean turned to go after her.

"What about the demon then?" It was Sam who spoke this time. Dean paused. "You know if we went after her now, she will get involved in this too. Do you really want that? I mean, I am pissed at Dad too but we both know why he did what he did."

"Seriously Sammy? _Now_ you choose to take his side?"

"No Dean, trust me, I'm not defending him, in fact I'm itching to total his face for him-"

"Do we really need so much color boys?" John grumbled.

"It passes the time, yeah." Sam bit back.

"Look Dean," John started again. "I know I've been an ass to hide this from you all, but I did what I did to save her from this life, to move the target away from her. That night when I saved her... I... you have to know that I had no intention of surviving that night. So I left her in the church, I had already asked Jim to pick you guys up. I fully intended to go after that thing which killed Mary... I know I was selfish, but I was hurting boys, I was so _angry_..."

"So what you're saying is that you left her in a church and someone just happened to pick her up? You cannot be serious!" Sam scoffed.

"I went back after few hours, I knew the thing was gone, so I went back to look for her, but the priest had already handed her over to the authorities. I tried to look for her, and after a week, I found her. She had been placed in the care of a couple, they had a small house in Wisconsin, I saw them with my own eyes, I saw something there which I couldn't give her anymore - normal and a happy family. I had already decided the aim of my life, which was wasting that son of a bitch who killed my wife, and it wasn't a life a father would choose for her daughter. You were a responsible brother, Dean. But even you couldn't have managed to raise both, a six-months old brother and a three-year-old sister. You see Sammy here, was a handful already."

"Let me get this straight," Dean spoke in an eerily calm voice. "You mean to say that you left her there because of a little inconvenience we would have had raising her? Are you even listening to yourself? This is bullshit Dad and you know it." He smiled without humour. "You know what? She was right. You did what you did. And your dumb excuses don't mean shit anymore. It will change nothing. And despite everything we've been through, I trusted you, respected you. Though I always knew that we deserved better, Sammy deserved better from you. Still you were my hero, Dad." His voice broke slightly at that, "I always looked up to you, followed your orders, stood by you because in my eyes, you could do no wrong. But not anymore, Dad. This ends now." Dean's eyes had gone misty due to the intensity of emotions, he was feeling. "You're right about one thing, before we go look for her, we gotta finish this job first. But after ganking that SOB, I'm done with you and your selfish ass for good. Come on Sammy." Dean grabbed his bag and left the motel room.

Sam quietly followed Dean, outside lost in his own thoughts. Dean stuffed his bag inside the trunk, followed by Sam who then closed the trunk a bit harder than necessary.

"You got something you wanna say to me then just frigging say it. Don't take it out on baby."

Sam just glared at Dean for a moment, then moved to get to the passenger seat, "Just forget it, now's not the time.

"The hell it isn't! Come on man, just frigging say it and be done with it." He folded his arms and waited for Sam start talking.

"Fine! You know what Dean, Dad isn't the only person who hid the truth from me. When exactly were you gonna tell me that we have a sister?"

"Had. And before today, as far as I knew, we had a dead sister."

"Dead or alive, she's our family Dean, I had a right to at least know about her."

"Well excuse me, if I failed to mention to a six-months old baby, that her sister was dead!"

"You told me about Mom didn't you, why not about her?"

"Well one can't exactly hide their mom's absence from their little brother, can they? And it was Dad's call, I was just following orders."

Sam scoffed, "Of course you were."

"What do you want me to say Sam?" Dean implored. "I was a kid back then myself, I lost them too you know. And I had you to take care of. So when exactly did you expect me to tell you about your dead sister, huh? When you were a baby? Or when you were a kid who used whine all the time about how sick he was of eating "scabetti-O's for dinner and wanted lucky charms? Or maybe when you were the annoying adolescent , constantly asking me the same question I never knew the answer to- 'when is Dad gonna get back?' I had a hard time answering your relentless questions about Mom already, do you really think a 12 year old me would have wanted to add a dead sister to the mix?"

"Fine! But what about later Dean, when I was all grown up? Why not then?" Sam challenged.

"Give me a frigging break here! After you grew I had a hard time keeping you and Dad from going at each other's throats every other day, and how exactly was I even supposed to tell you especially after you walked out on us! Its not like you returned my calls or anything." Dean shot back.

"That's a shitty excuse, and you know that!" Sam snapped.

"Is it?" Dean just shook his head, his patience running thin. "Okay you know what Sammy, maybe I agreed with Dad on this thing, that what you don't know couldn't hurt you. Maybe I trusted him and did not expect to get screwed over by him. Maybe I just wanted to protect your emo ass from carrying around another burden, my bad." He raised his hads in surrendering gesture. Dean had had enough of his brother's attitude. For once he didn't want to care about anyone but his own feelings. _Screw this_ , he thought. He had already given John a piece of his mind, why not let Sam have it too then? "But since we're already playing this blame-game, I would like to add my two cents here too. You know all this time, I was trying to be the responsible older brother who doesn't hold grudges with his baby brother, pretending everything was fine between us, hunting ghosts just like old times. But do you wanna hear what I really feel? I feel betrayed Sammy, that's what! You didn't just walk out on Dad that night, you walked out on me too, and that shit _hurt_! It was so frigging easy for you to turn a blind eye on me after everything that I've ever done for your ungrateful ass! The truth is that you're so much like the very man you hate so much. You and Dad, both of you are selfish bastards who don't give a shit about their family! All you guys care about is your own frigging obsessions. I've had it up to here," said Dean gesturing above his head. "trying to keep you guys together. Now I'm done!" He said with omnious finality in his tone. "Now let's just get this job done with, so you can go back to your college life and forget about my existence once again."

Sam was taken aback, as if slapped. He had never heard so much venom in his brother's voice. He admitted, he had never even stopped to consider Dean's feelings in the equation when he had left home, but in all honesty, he had always assumed Dean would understand. Maybe Dean was right. He was a selfish bastard just like Dad.

Dean turned away from his brother, his throat was still raw with pent up emotions. He was having a hard time keeping his tears at bay. He knew very well that all this anger was just a defence mechanism to keep him going. And keep going, he will. He knew very well that the major culprit in this whole situation was that demon, if it weren't for that thing, they would still have been a happy family. Dean was broken out of his thoughts when he heard John show up in front of his car witha haunted expression on his face.

"Boys, Caleb called, Jim Murphy is dead." John said as a matter of fact.

"Pastor Jim?" asked Sam in a choked voice.

"How?" asked Dean. _This cannot be happening._

"Throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"The Demon?" asked Dean, wondering how many people that sonofabitch is gonna take away from him before they get a chance to stop him for good

"I don't know. Could be. He just got... He got careless, he slipped up." said John looking away, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

"Maybe the Demon knows we're getting close." Sam guessed.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Dean, ready to kick some demonic-ass.

"Now we act like every second counts." John started shooting orders, his game face back on. "There's two hospitals and a health center in this County. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant who's gonna be six months old in the next week. "

"Dad, that can be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" Sam complained.

"We check them all. That's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No, sir."

"Dad?" asked Dean, tentatively. He was still pissed at him, yet he couldn't turn his back on him especially when he was hurting. Jim was practically family.

"Yeah." John turned yo face Dean, with empty eyes. "It's Jim. You know, I can't... " John trailed off unable to go on. "This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." he said with with a renewed severity in his voice.

"Now we're talking." added Dean to himself.

 ** _AN: The summary sucked, but I didn't know what to write without sounding boring. I know there are a lot of Sisfics out there, but have a little faith. This is going to be one hell of a ride. Since you all know the storyline, its going to get real angsty before it gets humourous. I'll try to update ASAP. Please review. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2- Salvation

**AN: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Though Grace, Mark and Lucas are all mine.**

 ** _Shoutout for those who followed and favourited BFSS: megfurtado, Zeus Lord of the Sky ,Dramione Winchester-Halliwell , XxIvyMoonxX, beebo-esque , 2, PrincessSparkles95,Goddess-of-the-Forest1013.Megfurtado and the guest: Thankyou so much! I'm glad you guys think that!_**

 **This chapter is here because of you guys. I was not so keen on writing a Sisfic, since there are already a lot of those out there, but you guys kept me motivated. So a huge THANKYOU for your support. Though I could use more reviews. So don't hold back. Let me hear ya! Here's a long-ass chapter for you. ;)**

CHAPTER 2 - SALVATION

Grace sat on one of those high bar-stools, looking at her untouched glass of scotch as she thought about her recent meeting with the Winchesters.

As far as John Winchester was concerned she had expected just as much from him, his guilt and inability to meet her eyes, his pathetic attempts for making up excuses- _House fire? Seriously? Leaving her in a church? Who does that? -Well except in some horror movies_ , she supposed, and his attempt at fending her off- ' _now's not a great time'-_ wasn't very nice either. But to his credit, there was real shame and regret in his eyes. There was that at least. He wasn't mean and arrogant like she'd imagined either.

She really didn't want to make excuses for him, or even attempt to think about forgiving him, but in his defence, she hadn't even given him enough time to explain himself. _He wasn't exactly being much forthcoming either,_ she argued with herself. Regardless, she was just so much in tune with her bad cop routine - her shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude - which had been known to intimidate the shit out of even the worst kind of criminals let alone the Winchesters. It was hard to just turn it off now.

Finally, she decided that jury was still out on whether John Winchester deserved her time or not.

The two most shocking features in this whole visit however, were the Winchester brothers. _Her brothers._ She had expected for them to be indifferent, rude and mean assholes, they're technically criminals after all. Though Dean somewhat conformed to the pattern to some extent in the beginning, but Sam was a nice and sensible gentleman, who had been nothing but kind to her throughout the whole thing. Even Dean, who was still a bit of a perv, had very gallantly offered to kick John's ass for her. Then there was the fact, the most shocking fact of all, that he remembered her. Her stomach still did a nervous flip whenever she remembered the way he had called her ' _their Gracey'_ with so much tenderness in his eyes. Not to mention, the way they had asked her to stay, it almost felt like they wanted her in their life.

But then again, it didn't explain why no one even attempted to come after her, to stop her when she left. It didn't explain why haven't they called her yet either.

In any case, she decided that she would like to get to know Sam and Dean. If they'd give her a chance that is.

And that's why she was currently sitting in a bar, checking her phone after every few minutes, willing for it to ring.

And ring it did, as she scrambled to pick it up, but to her utter disappointment, it was just her co-worker and friend, Lucas.

"This better be important, Luke."

"Good evening to you too, Boss." Came in the friendly voice of her former partner. Ever since she had been promoted, he was hell bent on calling her "boss" at all the times, though she knew it had less to do with his professionalism and more to do with the fact that it annoyed the shit out of her.

"Well I'm off duty, so no need to call me boss, smartass." Grace muttered, rolling her eyes at him. Lucas just chuckled at her.

"No can't do, boss." He replied good naturedly. Grace couldn't help but smile at his antics. He was one of the very few close friends she had.

"So what is it? Why did you call?"

"Nothing much, just checking on you." He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But here's the thing, It wasn't. Grace can count on one hand, the number of times he had called her just to chat in all his life. It was one of the reasons she kept him around. She didn't chat. Period. That meant something was wrong.

"Cut the crap, Lucas." She used her best stop-bullshitting-me tone. "What did you do? Is it the team? Someone hurt?" Her tone became mildly alarmed as she thought of that possibility. Her team members were her babies. She couldn't bear if any harm came to them.

"No..." Luke started hesitantly, as if treading unknown waters. "It's Will, he may or may not have punched Brooke's lawyer in the face."

"HE DID NOT!" Grace exclaimed loudly gathering the attention of few people around her. She just shrugged, unperturbed by their stares. _Bite me,_ she thought.

"He totally did, in his defence though the lawyer was out line and not to mention an absolute pain in the ass." Lucas tried to placate her.

"All lawyers are _supposed_ to be pain in the asses, it's in their job description!" Grace snapped, "But I'll tell you what State Agents are supposed to be, responsible and professional! Not testosterone fueled hormonal dicks like you guys!" More people at the bar turned their heads, raising their eyebrows at her choice of words. She just glared back at them until they looked away.

"Boss, the lawyer had-"

"Slapped charges on his ass? Really? You don't say?" Grace mocked sarcastically.

"Not funny." Lucas grumbled.

"Oh isn't it? You know what? I'm on leave. It's not my fucking problem. You were the temporary agent in charge in my absence. It's both of your necks, not mine. I'm sure you guys will learn a valuable lesson from this experience. Especially Will." She huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I know he screwed up, Boss; he's very sorry. It won't happen again. But you know, the problem is that Richard Brooke, he has money and contacts in high places, he will try to get back at Will for all those grilling interrogations that we conducted with him."

Grace sighed defeated, "He should have thought of that before decking him," She grumbled, more annoyed than angry now. "I swear you guys are worse than kids on a sugar high when I'm not there. Tell Will I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll cash in the favour Judge Robbins owes me, I'll ask him to put a good word on Will, to Deputy AG or something."

"God! You're a life saver. I was worried shit-less here. What would we do without you?" Lucas sighed relieved.

"Rot in jail. That's what." She muttered. "And don't you even think for a moment that you guys are off the hook!" The severity was back in her tone. "I'm gonna have both of your frigging asses on a plate the moment I'm back."

"We won't have it any other way." Lucas agreed cheekily. "By the way, this doesn't sound dirty at all." He quipped unable to resist.

"Shut up!"

"And Boss?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm... Did you... find them?" Lucas asked, again treading unknown waters.

"Yes." Grace sighed, already wanting this conversation to be over. She had told Lucas about the birth certificate, and her decision to find her father a year ago. Hell, she told him everything, minus their names. They had a criminal record after all.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"Well there's not much to tell considering I bailed on them within ten minutes of meeting them."

"That bad huh?" He sighed.

"No Luke, they're good people..." She admitted. "At least I think so but, I just...I couldn't handle it all."

"Oh. So fear of rejection got in the way, I see.", said Lucas, as casually as if it is a common problem she faces everyday. Then again, maybe she did. Grace sighed.

"I guess... whatever Dr. Phil." She grumbled.

"So what's the plan now?"

"I don't know, get back I suppose, the ball is in their court now I think."

"Hmm... talk about pressure, so let me guess, you're currently sitting in some bar somewhere - giving company to an untouched scotch-glass, aren't you?" Grace could almost picture him smirking at her. Smug bastard.

"I am not!"

"Are too! You know I can tell when you're lying. Your voice gets all squeaky."

"It does not! I'm at Lincoln though." She finally admitted.

"With all due respect, what the hell are you doing at Lincoln?" He asked, worried.

"I just felt like driving aimlessly for a while, and at the end of the day I ended up here. It's a nice place, there's a lake here too. Not that I've been there." She babbled on.

"O..kay..."

"Lucas?"

"Grace?"

"Quit worrying."

"Fine."

"How's Sarah?" She tried to change the subject. Shifting focus from her to him. Sarah was Luke's three year old daughter. Her mother had died in a car crash the year before. Lucas and Grace used to be really close friends and partners at work that time. So naturally, Grace aka 'Aunt G' was her favourite lady to be around.

"She's missing her ' _Aunt G_ '. She wants to show you her brand new doll house."

"Tell her I miss my princess too and that I'll visit this weekend."

"Great! Will do. Um Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care, will you?" He told her, his tone serious.

"Sure Luke. Goodbye."

After hanging up, she again started twisting the glass of scotch in her hands, with no intention of drinking it.

"You know, a prerequisite for buying a drink, is that you actually have to drink it". Came a smooth deep voice from her right.

She let out an irritated breath. Only lord knows how many times she had heard _that_ one before. She looked up clearly intending to give whoever it was, a piece of her mind. But she was taken aback when she found herself looking at the most insanely attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. Tall, muscular, sharp features, sexy jaw-line, a day's stubble not to mention the intense grey-eyed stare and the sexy as fuck smirk. To top it off he was wearing formal clothing, a black button-up, dark gray trousers and a black tie which he had loosened. A couple of buttons were opened hinting at a broad, chiseled chest and his shirt sleeves were rolled halfway, giving him a rugged look despite the formal clothing which Grace could never really resist. This man was definitely her type.

She blushed looking away from that man. Any other night she would have gone for it. She wasn't perverse to one night stands. In fact she preferred them over complicated relationships. Any other night, she would have rocked that sexy guy's world. But not that night. Not when she was feeling emotionally exposed and vulnerable thanks to the encounter Winchesters. She knew from experience that emotional vulnerability and one night stands do not go well together.

"I don't drink." She said cryptically after a while when she realised she hadn't responded yet.

"Who was that poor chap on phone with ya, I gotta say, I feel sorry for him."

"Eavesdroping? Creepy much?"

"Trust me sweetheart, it was hard not to. I think everyone in the 20 feet radius did."

"Whatever." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm just making a conversation here."

"How about you don't." She cut him off, looking into his eyes regrettably. "I'm not in mood for company right now, so please excuse me." _Fuck my life,_ she thought.

The guy's smirk became more pronounced. "That lovely blush tells me a different story." He added cockily.

"Look, I'm seriously not up for it. Now back off dude." She snapped, raising her voice. _Back off before I jump your bones, right here and now._

"Woah! Easy lady!" He raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Not all the guys are looking to get laid when they approach a girl in a bar." He told her genuinely, his smirk gone. "What's with the aggressiveness? You know contrary to common presumptions most of us just wanna have a good chat."

Grace just gave him a you're-so-full-of-it look.

"Well aren't you the chatty Cathy." He said more to himself than her.

"Look, I'm sure you're used to girls fawning all over you right and left," She nodded towards his greek-god-like looks, "but I'm genuinely not interested. I'm having a bad day and I want to be left alone. Don't take it to heart." She told him, not meaning a word of it. _Not interested, my ass!_

"Bad day huh?" His expression immediately altered into a worried one. "You know, you really shouldn't have said that. Now I definitely can't leave you alone." The sexy-smirk was back. _No_ , _please not that irresistible smirk._

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" She asked, her control already slipping.

"I have this knight-in-shining-armour complex and I can't bear to leave beautiful, sad ladies alone to their miseries. I have this urge, I just have to cheer them up." He said in as a matter-of-fact with a straight face.

Grace laughed despite herself.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." The guy grinned at her. "I'm Mark by the way." He offered his hand.

"Grace," She grudgingly took it. _Oh what the hell,_ she thought, she could resist a man like that for only so long.

"You have a lovely laugh, you know," He added looking at her sideways, eyes twinkling. "and with that lovely blush that accompanies it, someone seriously needs to make it their full time occupation, just to keep you smiling." He continued, looking obviously smitten.

"And you consider yourself the guy for the job?" She challenged.

"I would like to believe myself well " _gifted_ " in the area." He replied smirking devilishly.

"You're incorrigible." Grace said, as blushed redder at his highly suggestive response.

 _At this rate, I'll be nothing putty in his hands, soon, she thought._

She self-consciously took a mental inventory of her own attire. Plum coloured fitted shirt and cream-coloured skinny-fit trousers and matching flats. What little make up she had on was washed away thanks to her teary encounter with Winchesters.

 _It could've been worse,_ she finally decided. In any case she was still looking presentable enough. Her shoulder length, naturally straight hair were never a problem. And she thanked God she had taken the trouble of shaving her legs that morning.

So she let her self indulge in the guy's attention. Not caring anymore about where that evening took them. God knows she could use a distraction.

 _A gal's gotta do what a gal's gotta do._

~bfss~

 **Earlier that day in Salvation, Iowa...**

"A vision?" John asked.

He and Dean were each sitting on one of the beds in the motel. Sam was at the table, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, a vision," Sam replied, "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because...?" John trailed off, his tone a mix of condescension and skepticism.

"Because things happen exactly the way I see them." Sam snapped, frustrated.

"It started out with nightmares," Dean put in, getting up from his seat. "Then he started having them when he was awake."

"Yeah," Sam muttered in agreement, letting his arms drop on the table top. "It's like, I don't even know. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get."

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked, his voice raising as he glared at Sam and Dean, both of whom looked at him like he had lost it.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean defended.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me." John snapped. Sam shook his head at the statement, rubbing his forehead in pain again. Dean just slammed his glass down.

"Call you?" Dean repeated, walking back to their dad. "Are you _kidding me?_ " He asked incredulously, "I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Getting you on the phone-I got a better chance of winning the lottery!" He almost yelled.

"You're right." John said finally. "Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, your right."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. This family's gonna go through the same hell we went through." Sam jumped in, trying to get them to focus on the matter at hand.

"No, they're not." John said firmly. "No one is... _ever_ again."

Suddenly, Sam's phone started ringing. He picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" He asked, still rubbing his forehead.

 _"Sam?"_ Came a young woman's voice which Sam had heard somewhere before.

His hand dropped suddenly, his face going from indifferent to suspicious. "Who is this?"

" _Think real hard, it'll come to you."_ She said in a light, playful tone that was Sam all too familiar with.

"Meg." He all but growled. John got up from the bed, and Dean stiffened. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window." Sam spoke, keeping his expression neutral.

 _"Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way."_

"Just your feelings?" He asked, incredulous. "That was a seven story drop."

" _Let me speak to your dad_." She told him, her tone getting serious.

Sam looked at his dad, phone still to his ear. "My dad? I don't know where my dad is." Sam lied, before John could take the phone.

" _It's time for the grown ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him, now."_ She told him, not buying his lie.

Sam, sighed defeated, handed the phone to John.

"This is John." He said gruffly. He walked to the other side of the motel room, his head dropping slightly.

 _"Howdy, John? I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood. Still there, John boy?"_ She continued in her same playful tone.

"I'm here." He answered into the phone.

 _"That was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi."_ John heard some disturbance and then, to his horror, his friend Caleb's voice came through.

" _John, whatever they do don't._.. "

"Caleb?" John asked suddenly. Both Sam and Dean looked at their dad. "Caleb, you listen to me-He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go..."

" _We know you have the Colt, John."_

"I don't know what you're talking about..." John bluffed.

" _Oh? Okay. So, listen to this.",_ said Meg, followed by some terrible choking noises that came through the speaker of the phone.

"Caleb." John said painfully. "Caleb!"

" _You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now, let's try this again. We know you have the gun, John. Words travel fast. So as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."_

"I'm gonna kill you. You know that?" John gritted into the phone, his voice like ice.

" _Oh, John. Please. Mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing. We're gonna keep doing what we're doing. And your friends... and anyone who has ever helped you? Gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun. You wanna know whose next on the list? Its my favourite one. Guess whose here in Lincoln? Our very own Grace. Do want me to pay her a little visit?"_

"You bitch!" John's voice got dangerously low.

" _The real kicker is, she doesn't even know about the horrors of existence of our kind. Maybe I'll take my sweet time before killing her, drawing it out, enjoying her terror filled screams. Just imagine that adorable, shocked and terrified expression, that I'll cherish for long before finally gutting her."_

"Listen to me you little hell whore," John gritted out passionately, "for your own sake, I hope you have enough brains to not go within hundred feet of her, Or I swear to God I'll-"

 _"Save it Johny. Just bring me the damn Colt and I won't bother her. Okay?"_

"Ok," he said, defeated a moment later.

" _There's a warehouse in Lincoln. In the corner of Wellbasher and Lake. You're gonna meet me there."_

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there."

" _Meet me there at midnight tonight."_

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I just can't carry a gun on a plane."

" _Oh, then I guess your daughter dies, doesn't she? If you do decide to make it... come alone."_

He hung up, and looked up at his boys briefly before starting to pack his things.

"So, Meg's a demon?" Dean asked, curious about their most recent chat. Especially John's agitated state and it's cause.

"Either that or she's possessed by one." John said. "It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked again.

"I'm going to Lincoln." He stated plainly.

" _What_?" Dean asked incredulously.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die..." _Your sister dies,_ thought John, shuddering inwardly.

"Dad, the demon is going to come after Monica and her family, tonight." Sam stated, irritated that he was going to take the Colt when they had a chance to kill the demon. "That gun is all we got. We can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John asked. "Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one's seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"You're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked, thinking his old man has lost his mind.

John shrugged. "Antique store." He corrected.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." John reasoned.

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just-I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John sighed.

"You mean for Dean and me," Sam realized. "You want us to stay here and kill the demon by ourselves."

"No Sam." John said harshly. "I want to stop _losing_ people we love. I want _you_ to go to school. I want Dean to have a _home_...I want to get to know my daughter, Grace...I want Mary alive." He paused, looking up. "I just want this to be over."

~bfss~

 **Later that night in Lincoln...**

Grace and Mark had been chatting non-stop for half an hour. To say she was hooked, would be putting it mildly. Not only was he Adonis-like in his looks, but he was also smart, witty and charming. Though what really got her going was his eyes. They were hands down, the most attractive feature in this whole sweet package. They were huge, fierce looking and really intense from a distance, but from up close they were kinda innocent and expressive. It was like she could look into his very soul through those silvery depths.

She was mesmerised by those grey orbs and had to quit her gawking when Mark excused himself to go to the men's room. Grace waited, still pondering how did she want this night to end. Sure, sex sounded good, more than good for her in fact, but it's been a while she'd met a guy she liked that much.

If she was being honest to herself, she didn't want this to end after just a night full of passion, she wanted more. She blamed it on her out-of-control emotions, which were frankly all over the place since the day before.

On Mark's return, she immediately noticed that something was off, she couldn't really put a finger on it, but it was like an instinct. She got those a lot, with years of police work, she had come to rely in it. She called it her cop-spidy-sense. Like for example she'd treat her suspects depending upon this instinct, this vibe she got from them, giving her a hint whether they were guilty or not; or like she'd know if she could go in an abandoned warehouse just with her team or should she request a SWAT team to back her up.

Only this time, this instinct of hers was stronger and much more intense and it was telling her to run.

"Hey, I paid the tab, I was wondering, if you'd take a walk with me?"

"What happened?" She asked, alarm bells going off in her head.

"Not just, I could use some fresh air."

"Okay..." Grace agreed, wary. She took comfort in the fact that she was an armed and trained agent and whatever it was, she could deal with it.

Outside, they walked along a road, cool breeze softly blowing her hair around her face. They walked in companionable silence which she thought was actually quite nice. And the fresh air help clear her mind till she was feeling somewhat relaxed again. After a while, Grace let her guard down, thinking she was just being paranoid.

"Hey," Mark spoke suddenly, getting hold of her arm. Grace was broken out of thoughts and noticed her surrounding for the first time in several minutes.

Her paranoia was back with vengeance when she noted she was near an abandoned warehouse near a lake and they were currently standing at the mouth of a deserted alley at the back of the said warehouse.

"What?" She asked warily.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What? The warehouse? Wellbasher? The Alley?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"No. The moon, the lake, the silence...you." He replied, stroking her cheeks lightly.

Grace looked at him, his smooth alabaster skin was glowing in the soft moon light, his features slightly glinting at edges. There were deep shadows were her eyes would have been, thanks to the angle of the light, but it only made his beauty look even more ethereal, almost other-worldly.

"Nevermind, this is silly." He finally said shaking his head. "Maybe I'd had too many drinks or something."

"No, its not that silly." Grace tried to cheer him.

To which he just raised an eyebrow. "Okay! A little bit maybe, but we could all use a bit if silly once in a while, especially-"

Mark immediately cut her off crashing his lips in hers. It wasn't soft or tender as Grace had imagined, It was full on toe-curling, passionate, hot as fuck kiss. Mark had one arm wrapped around her waist, which only tightened as Grace responded eagerly to the kiss, fighting him for domination. His other hand grabbed the back of her neck, his fingers knotting and twisting into her hair.

His tongue pushed through her lips and he used his hold on her hair to tip her head back, making the kiss deeper.

Grace tightened her grip on his shoulders so she could bring one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. Mark's broad hands left her waist and head to grab onto her ass picking her up like she weighed nothing, he pushed her roughly against the wall of the alley. She let out a surprised moan, as he easily won the upper hand in the kiss.

His broad torso was pressed flush against hers and his hands squeezed her butt briefly before pushing under her shirt. Grace shivered as Mark's long fingers traced over her abs. One hand went back up to her head, cupping the side of her face, and the other stayed under her shirt, brushing against her side, stomach and then the undersides of her breasts.

When Mark's lips left hers, the sound of protest she started to let out quickly became a gasp as his hot mouth left hard, wet kisses down her neck. One particularly hard nip made moan loudly and grab the sides of his face, her fingers knotting in his hair as she made him kiss her again.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." Grace whispered, out of breath.

"My sentiments, precisely." He said, staring darkly into her eyes, "However you haven't seen the best bit yet."

Grace vaguely remembered thinking how his eyes that were so expressive earlier, looked so blank almost dead despite their passionate encounter.

Maybe it was just because of the darkness, she tried to argue but the uneasy feeling very from earlier had increased tenfold as she took in his animalistic stare. The warmth that was there earlier in Mark's eyes was long gone. Maybe that was what gave her the uneasy feeling when he had returned, back at the bar. In fact now that she had recovered from her libido, she noticed that Mark didn't really come across as the assertive, rough, dominating person like the one who had currently swept her off her feet and pushed her roughly into the wall, not that she was complaining, but still it was still quite odd. As the gears started moving in her brain, her hand involuntary yet discreetly moved towards her gun.

Something was very wrong.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." There was a new dangerous lilt in his voice, it came out sharper and deeper.

Her breath caught in her throat as Mark grabbed her hands roughly and brought them up, holding them against the wall, still kissing her neck and collar bone.

But what really scared her was when moved his own hands away, her hands still remained forcefully pressed against the wall, as if some invisible force was holding them there. Suddenly there was this intense pain shooting through her body as if she was being electrocuted.

She threw her head back and screamed, her back arched in pain, Mark used the opportunity to put sloppy kisses on the top of my chest exposed by deep v of her shirt. His hands painfully groped her sides before grabbing her glock and throwing it into the darkness of the alley.

"And here I thought, we were having fun. Why do you have to ruin it?" He started to walk back as Grace's body was pulled higher and higher on the wall. Despite being in immense pain and shock, she struggled as hard as she could, glaring at him.

"You're not Mark. Who the devil are you? How are you doing this?" She choked out, through the pain.

"Not the devil himself, but close enough. I've gotta say you're quick and smart, just like your dad." He was now standing in the shadows few, feet away from her. "Come now sweetheart, we're gonna have so much fun. Let us take this inside shall we? So that others can take care of you, I have places to be." With that his eyes flashed yellow and Grace screamed as another wave of white hot pain went through her body.

 **Meanwhile, in Salvation...**

Sam and Dean were sitting in Impala, parked outside Monica's house, waiting for the demon to show up. The air between them was tensed and it was a bit unnerving for both. Sam was the first to break the silence, as much as he fought to believe otherwise, he knew there was a distinct possibility that things could go south and he didn't want their last talk to be a fight, especially after everything they've been through.

"Look, about earlier-"

"Yeah, me too." Dean cut him off. His thoughts not much different from his brother.

"You were right you know." Sam told him. When Dean look questionably at him, he added, "About Dad and I being similar. That would explain why we butted heads so much." His lips quirked up slightly.

"So were you," said Dean after a beat. "You had a right to know about our sister Sammy, dead or not. It's just.." Dean had a faraway look in his eyes, as he struggled to find the right words. "It's just that, everything changed after that night. I lost two people I loved a lot, and Dad.. he.. he wasn't around much, you were all what I'd left Sammy, so I tried to forget about that night and every memory was associated with it, hell I tried not to even think about Mom and Grace. I just focused on taking care of you and following Dad's orders you know, to keep myself going, day after day. That's the only thing that kept me sane." His voice got all heavy in the end.

"Of course you did Dean, God! You were just a kid. It's not your fault, it's Dad's. It was _his_ responsibility to let me know, hell he shouldn't even have let her go - its downright crazy! Everytime I think about it, I seriously want to rip him a new one. In fact, after this is over, I might just do that, It's long overdue anyway."

"Yeah? Well get in the line, I already promised Grace that I'll kick his ass for her." He smiled at the thought of doing something for his sister.

"What was she like Dean? Do you remember?" Sam asked hesitatingly after a moment.

"Of course I do. Her, Mom, everything. I just chose not to talk about it." Dean replied looking unseeingly, through the windshield, a hint of smile on his face. "She was this little packet of energy, fast as lightening - man it was difficult to catch her whenever she chose to run. She preferred playing catch with me rather than primping her dolls, which was so cool. And she always used to smell nice and flowery, like mom. Did I mention her kissing and cuddling tendencies? I mean she would easily tackle a grown-ass man like Dad, let alone me, and cover our faces with sloppy wet kisses." He paused lost in his thoughts, then looked at Sam again wistfully. "She used to adore you, Sammy. Always begging Mom and Dad - which meant lots of screaming, crying and throwing tantrums - to let her hold you. They did, sometimes, but after that it was a real pain to get her to give you back."

Sam was quiet for a moment, considering all this new information about her sister. "I would have liked growing up with a sister..." He trailed off thinking, then adding, "... especially if she would occasionally help me with my art projects or something or maybe bite Dad's head off defending me." Sam wondered, imagining his childhood in a different light. Then he looked at his brother, thinking how fondly he spoke of Grace. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Dean was about to correct his usage of past tense, but the car radio started and it's frequency going haywire. He looked outside to see a storm building and lights flickering.

"It's starting."

"Yeah. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"If we... you know, I just wanna say-"

"I know. Me too. Now save it, confession time's over. Time to kick some Demon-ass, If anyone's dying tonight, its that mother-fucker."

"Right, lets do this." For Mom and Grace, Sam added inwardly.

~bfss~

 **Few hours after midnight in Lincoln...**

John woke up, disoriented, his head feeling like it'd burst any second, not to mention every part of him hurt like he'd been beaten to pulp.

The first thing that he noticed was that his hands were currently tied up, raised and joined above his head, his legs were tied together to.

The second thing he noticed was that there was someone else in that room with him who was trying to gain his attention, apparently. He was taken aback when he finally recognised her voice.

"Good morning sunshine!" Grace muttered sarcastically. "Thank God you're finally awake, I was going crazy alll alone over here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" John snapped, more angry at himself than her. It was his fault only that now Grace too was dragged into this. He could only vaguely make out her silhouette in the dim lights. She was in same position as him, about ten feet away.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." She bit back sarcastically, " Quite literally, I'm afraid." she added pointing towards her hands which were, just like John, tied to the ceiling with a rope.

"You think this is is funny, young lady?"

"Yeah very," She muttered almost to herself, then continued bitterly, "I've only just met you, my biological father, and now you may as well be the last person I see in this life. Can't say I'm thrilled to see you." She paused, thinking. "Huh, I kinda get now why you tried to keep me away." Then she took a deep breath and added. "Anyway, not that you're forgiven or anything, but you need to tell me what's going on. I mean its obvious you know a lot more about this - whatever the hell this is." She was back in his agent-mode, preparing herself for this situation.

"What gives you the impression?" John asked distractedly, trying to gauze their surroundings, looking for ways to get out.

"Creep 1 and creep 2, did." They were here earlier.

"When?" John further asked, his jaw muscles clenching at the very thought of those demons being anywhere near her.

"Answer _my_ question first," She snapped.

"Now is not the time to play stubborn!" John snapped right back. Their situation wasn't looking good and he couldn't deal with her attitude at the moment. He needed to focus more on getting her out. "If you've noticed, this isn't average kidnapping, and its not just our lives that are at stake here so answer the damn question!"

"Okay, geez keep your hair on, oldman. About an hour ago." She answered seriously. Though she didn't like his tone, but he was right, and they don't have much time to waste fighting with each other. "They won't be back for a while, something was up, they had to leave urgently." She added remembering how they all but disappeared like there tails were on fire or something.

"There. Now its your turn, tell me what the fuck is going on, so at least I'm mentally prepared for whatever that's coming."

John just stared ahead, trying to decide exactly how much can he tell her that she could handle without being scared shit-less. _Not much,_ he'd say.

"I know there's a high chance we might not survive the night," she started again when John didn't answer her, "So might as well just tell me. You know its either that or do you want to talk about my daddy issues?" She challenged, John sighed in resignation, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"I don't even know where to start. I don't think you'll even believe me," he sighed again.

"Try me." She urged.

"When you were taken, do you remember seeing anything strange? Weird? Crazy?"

"Strange and weird doesn't even cover it." She replied, thinking about those yellow eyes.

John just waited silently for her to elaborate.

"This guy I met, it was like he was changed. He started acting differently, and then I swear I saw his eyes flash yellow in the darkness. And there was a lot of pain, before I passed out."

"Son of a bitch." John swore loudly, the idea of that yellow eyed scum of hell himself - the one who killed his wife, his Mary - being anywhere near his daughter, filled him with so much rage, he was literally seeing red.

"What?"

"It was him, _the demon_. He must have possessed the guy you're talking about." he gritted out, his tone dripping with venom.

" _The demon_? As in like the biblical demon?" She looked at her father like he had suddenly grown two heads.

"Yeah something like that." He said quietly looking away.

They remained silent for a few moment, while Grace took this information in.

"You said _the demon_ , so is he only one of his kind? Because I'm pretty sure the others were just like him. Except their eyes were black instead of yellow." She tried to thing objectively for now, ignoring a very loud and strong voice in her head that kept telling her that this is not real just a dream.

"I meant he was the demon who killed your mother that night. Of course there are a lot of others like him, but I've been after the yellow-eyed one for quite a while."

"Oh, Okay. So how do we kill them? The demons. I'm guessing there's a way."

It was now John's turn to look at Grace incredulously, as if she'd popped another head.

"That's the question you ask? Seriously? Nothing about that night? Or my life? Or how do I know all this?"

"Well it's the only question that matters at the moment. Rest can wait." She tried to answer logically. Though their situation seemed kinda beyond all logic and reason, but she was trying her best with what she had.

John too recovered after a while. He didn't know what he'd expected, but he sure as hell hadn't expected her to take it all in a stride, let alone to think objectively enough about getting out of this situation. "Right. Demons are the hardest to kill among all. They need to be exorcised." He answered finally.

"Exorcism. Isn't that a long drawn out text in latin, that we have to read from a book or something."

"Yeah."

"You don't by any chance, happened to have it memorised, do you?"

"I do, but Demons, they are very powerful, they could easily kill me before I can get even a couple of syllables out."

"Great!" She muttered sarcastically. "We're doomed. Isn't there any other way? There has to be. I mean you said you were after the yellow eyed one since mom died. You can't tell me that you came all the way here without at least any kind of backup plan?"

John was again surprised by her quick thinking when anyone else in her situation would have still been in shock or denial. "You're very quick, you know that?"

"Yeah, well duh! I'm a State Agent, youngest in my field. Not to brag or anything, but I'm a damn good one."

"Yeah, I bet." John smiled. Not that Grace could really see, but she could hear a hint of pride and admiration in his voice.

"You can flatter me later, now how about that back up plan?" She tried to sound gruff and dismissive, but deep down she was secretly pleased by his approval.

"It's the boys, they have this gun, a Colt, that can kill almost anything. I've been saving it for the yellow eyed SOB. He knows about it too. He wanted it, in exchange for your life actually." John looked at her, regretting his decision now. He should have given them the real Colt. If anything, at least his daughter wouldn't have been in this situation. He wondered how many times a father can let his own daughter down in one lifetime. God, he was a disgrace.

"Let me guess, you didn't give it to him, did you?" Grace said quietly, with no emotion in her voice.

"No." John's voice was thickly laced with shame.

"Good call." She said after a moment.

"What?" John wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"I said, good call. If you had given it to him, who's to say he wouldn't have killed us all anyway? This way not only will they keep ourselves alive in order to bargain for the gun from the boys, but it will also give the boys an upper hand, a chance, no matter how thin, to actually save us. So it was a good call."

John considered her words for a moment, seeing her in a new light. "You're a natural at this you know that?" The admiration in his tone was apparent now.

"You mean fighting bad guys?" She half-smiled. "I do this for a living, John. And it's not the first hostage situation I'm dealing with either. So what if they are inhuman with freaky eyes. Bad guys are all the same."

"You.." He hesitated, "You would have made a good hunter." He told her. His mind already imagining the alternative universe where he'd not given her away. It was so perfect, that it made his eyes sting with unshed tears.

Grace couldn't help but feel the weight of his compliment. She was torn between wanting to hug him and beating the shit out of him. _Yeah maybe I would've made a good hunter,_ she thought, _if you hadn't given up on me before I even had the chance,_ she wanted to scream at him.

"Hunters?" She asked instead, clearing her throat. "Is that what you guys call yourselves?" She tried to reign in the emotions that were clogging up her throat. "That's not a very cool name." She added, to lighten up the mood. Their conversation was getting too heavy for her liking. Moreover this was hardly a place or time to have a heart-to-heart. She didn't do heart-to-heart. Period.

John snorted at that. He knew what she was doing and allowed it whole-heartedly.

"You're acting terribly calm about this you know? I mean its demons, stuff of your worst nightmares. Anyone else would have been freaking out." He asked curious.

"Oh you have no idea. You know, normally when you meet an attractive guy at a bar, and you hit it off-"

"Is this really a time to talk about guys and bars, especially in front of your old man?" John complained.

"Well since the said old man abandoned me, left me at a church, he doesn't really have the right to complain. Moreover, this might be my last and only chance of annoying you. I'm gonna make the best of it."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. So where was I? Yeah, when you pick up a guy at a bar, take a walk with him, maybe looking for some action, in some random back-alley? Making out, feeling each other up that sorta stuff you know?"

"God! I've never been so impatient to be attacked by a demon.." He needs muttered exhasperately.

"You know when you reach that stage, you're waiting for the guy to just pick you up, just push you against the wall..." She continued, ignoring him.

"Grace..." He gritted out, as if in a lot of pain.

"Well this yellow eyed creep actually did push me against the wall, only he seemed to do this without even having to touch me. So yes I'm freaked out alright. I damn near had a stroke. But then I had nearly an hour to get my shit together." She finished.

"An hour?" John asked, his earlier discomfort forgotten. "You have a watch? what time is it?"

"In built timer in my head. I don't know the time. But I was taken around 9-ish? I was had just woke up when they brought you in. You must've been out for roughly an hour and now here we are.

"I met them around midnight. It must be near about 2 a.m. Sam and Dean would've found out by now that something's went wrong." He murmured, the faraway look was back in his eyes.

"You said earlier that Demons are hardest to kill among all." She spoke again after a moment. "What exactly did you mean by all?"

"Anything supernatural, Spirits, ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, cursed objects, anything you name it, they all exist." He told her seriously.

"And you guys kill them for a living." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hm."

"That's really cool." She said in awe.

John looked her again, thoughtfully, "Yeah it is, for Dean at least, Sam's not so crazy about it." He admitted.

"Where are they anyway? I mean what was their role in this plan of yours?" She was getting worried for them. Even if they knew what were they doing, things could always go wrong. She shuddered at the thought of any harm coming to them.

"Kill the Son of a Bitch. They had an address, where he was gonna show. They have the colt."

"He did mention he had places to be," she told him, remembering what ' _Mark_ ' had said before she'd passed out- _Let us take this inside shall we? So that others can take care of you, I have places to be._ "I hope they have wasted that bastard." She spoke fervently.

"Oh you're breaking my heart darling, I thought you liked me." Suddenly a light bulb was flicked on, as she heard 'Mark's' familiar voice from the other side of the room. Grace shivered despite herself.

"Nah, I wasn't that into you, I'm afraid." She quipped. Trying hard to maintain a fearless attitude. Don't shake don't shiver, she chanted this mantra in his head.

"Oh really, too bad, Mark in here was head o'er heels for you." He told her pointing at his temple.

"Let him go! You don't need him anymore!" She almost yelled, beyond angry at this demon now for using Mark like that.

"Come on, admit it, you like him, if that passionate kiss was anything go by, don't you want a repeat performance on that?" He winked.

John decided to intervene, he'll be damned before he'd let this filthy scumbag lay so much as a finger on his daughter. "You stay away from my girl. She's got nothing to do with anything. Your fight is with me, leave her out of it." He spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

"That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" The demon turned towards him. "Leave her out of it? To save her from the dangers of this world? To hide her from me? Well I hate to burst your bubble Johny boy, but I'd been keeping an eye on her ever since you left her on that church. Are you honestly that gullible to think that it was just a chance that she happened to find out about you when she did? That she found you in that motel right after you got the colt?" He smirked shaking her head at him. "You've been played for fool. It's quite pathetic you know. I'd expected better from you."

"So that's how I came across my birth certificate. And the anonymous tip. Huh." Grace realized, sounding almost relieved as if she'd finally found the last piece of a nagging puzzle.

"You bastard!" John struggled against his restraints, clearly agitated.

"You're welcome, by the way. I must say John, the kind of life she'd had, she could really use some family time. I really did you guys a favor here. You should really act grateful, and hand over the colt."

This caught Grace's attention. She would not have some douchebag like him judge or pity the kind of life she'd had. It wasn't easy, she admitted, but she'd become the woman that she was that day due to that life only. "Thanks, but we'll pass. Killing you by far is a more tempting option." She spat at him angrily.

"Oh? Did daddy fill you in? Great now we can go straight to the good bits." Mark smirked walking towards Grace.

"What? Are you going to do a dance number, and accidently break your neck, during it? What? You said good bits. A girl can dream." She shrugged.

'Mark's' smile was gone. He pulled her hair roughly, tilting her head up slightly, while stroking her face with his other hand.

"Don't touch my girl you Son of a bitch! I will kill you with my bare hands!" John continued to struggle futilely as 'Mark' kept touching her, moving his fingers over the long column of her delicate neck.

Grace flinched a little, but she kept her face defiant and void of fear.

"A tough one isn't she?" His fingers now tracing the outline of her collar bones. "Just like her Daddy. She's prettier than her mother though. And more of a spitfire too." Mention of her mother made Grace flinch with shock. "It's gonna be so much more fun breaking her now. Feast your eyes John, you're in for a treat." And with that, Grace's screams started echoing, non stop, through the walls of the warehouse.

 **AN: Don't forget to review guys.**


	3. Chapter 3- Devil's Trap Part 1

**AN: Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm back! I know I've been MIA for one whole month and you guys probably hate me for it, especially after all those delightful reviews you posted. Let me tell you guys how sorry I am. But I promise you, this particular story is like my baby and I would never neglect or abandon it. Actually I accidently deleted this chapter and had to rewrite from the scratch all over again. Anyways I won't dwell over excuses much, as it sounds pathetic anyway, but the GOOD NEWS is that I came bearing an apology gift! ANOTHER UPDATE! That's right, I will publish the next chapter, right after this one, TODAY! I hope it will make up for one whole month of waiting.**

 **Also I would like to thank my brand new followers: Ormus45, Clover1231, Donny Donowitz, lynn2008, Savily, kitkatkate2008, HollySutterlin, Mamatiggerof281 and BlackHawk98 for their support. I am so glad you guys liked my story.**

 ** _Now on to my extra special REVIEWERS:_**

 ** _Donny Donowitz: You are unmistakably the King/Queen of reviews! You nearly made me cry happy tears with your awesome review. Where have you been all this time? I mean we have the same taste for emotional and angsty feels. And yeah I am a sucker for details too. I am just so glad you found this story. I hope you will find the following chapters upto your high standards as well. Even if you don't though, please review again? I practically live for such reviews!_**

 ** _Dramione Winchester-Halliwell: I am so- so glad you liked and reviewed this story! And without a doubt the following chapters are fillled with a lot of interactions between Grace and her brothers. so, do tell me what you think of them and please review again._**

 ** _PrincessSparkles95: Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for these two updates. I will try to bust my ass and update the 5th chapter by the end of the week. So sit tight and enjoy season 1 finale all over again. And don't forget to review to tell me what you think_**.

 **Okay guys, here's season 1 finale for ya. Like always I've tweeked alot with this chapter to change as much of this episode as I can without changing the main plot. Otherwise what's the point of it all right? So enjoy!** ;)

 **CHAPTER 3 - DEVIL'S TRAP PART 1**

"C'mon dad, answer your phone dammit!" Dean growled into the phone. When it rang out to voicemail yet again, he hung up

"Something's wrong," Dean said, turning to face Sam.

Sam was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall sullenly. He hadn't spoken since they'd gotten back from the house.

"You hear me? Something's happened." Dean snapped at Sam when he didn't say anything.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all of this." Sam said, sending Dean a glare. He was fuming, but it wasn't just anger, it was despair. He boiling with rage inside and Dean knew it.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Dean tried to reason with him.

"You don't know that." Sam snapped a moment later.

"So what?" Dean asked angrily, annoyed at Sam's attitude. "You're just willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"Yeah." Sam said, standing up in Dean's face. "Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"That's not gonna happen, not as long as I'm around!" Dean snapped right back.

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" Sam asked, his voice raising. "We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

This wasn't true, not where Dean was concerned, but Sam couldn't see it. He couldn't see that this wasn't just about killing the demon, for Dean, this was about protecting his family. He knew his father was too far gone with his obsession to kill the demon that he wouldn't even hesitate to sacrifice his life, if it'll help in ending the thing. But Dean will be damned if he let his little brother go down the same road of self destruction too. "Sam, I want to waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dying over!" Dean was done losing everyone he loved and cared for.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, I hope we never find the damn thing!" Dean said, looking at Sam, his eyes reflecting loss and pain that he would feel if anything happened to Sam or his Dad while they hunted this thing.

"That thing killed Jess." Sam said, barely containing his rage. "That thing killed Mom."

"You said it yourself once," Dean said quietly, staring at Sam. "That no matter what we do, they're gone. They're never coming back."

At that moment, hearing Dean use Sam's own words from what seemed like ages ago against him, he just lost it and grabbed Dean to shoved him hard against the wall.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that!" Sam shouted, literally seeing red now.

"Sam look." Dean said, sighing. "The three of us...now four," he corrected himself, thinking of Grace. "that's all we have... it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man... and without you guys or Dad..." He trailed off, anguish in his eyes, the emptiness inside creeping up to consume him. He couldn't have it end like this, not after all this time.

Sam let go of Dean, all his words finally sinking in. "Dad..." Sam said, running his hand across his face, thinking about John. "He should have called by now. Try him again." he said finally and Dean nodded, raising his phone to his ear again.

Dean froze when he heard Meg's voice on the other end.

"You boys really screwed up this time." She sounded pissed.

"Where is he?" Dean said barely containing his own rage. He'd fought to keep his voice level, calm, but his insides twisted painfully as he thought of the what-ifs.

"You're never gonna see your father again." She stated and hung up.

"They've got Dad." Dean said, looking at Sam with a haunted expression.

"Meg?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"I just told you Sammy." Dean snapped, starting to pace, clearly upset.

"Okay. Okay." He muttered to himself, rubbing his face distractedly. He took the colt and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, as Sam watched him, worried.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean started grabbing our things, tossing them in the duffel bags, zipping them up.

"We gotta go." He said, heading for the door.

"Why?" Sam asked, always questioning.

Dean stopped, dumping the bags by the door and grabbed his jacket off the bed, shrugging into it.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right?" He said, looking at him, "It knows we have the colt. It's got Dad – it's probably coming for us next."

"Good." Sam said. "We've still got three bullets left. Let it come." He said, thinking only of his vendetta.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready okay?" Dean said, glaring at his brother. "We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now!"

He picked up the bags again and headed out the door, without waiting for his response. He didn't have time to put more sense into Sam's stubborn ass. All he could think about was : Meg had his father. _What if it had... NO! He's alive, we're gonna save him._ Dean repeated this like a Mantra in his mind, so as not to lose it.

Outside, Dean sat in his car, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Sam to figure it all out and join him. It wouldn't take long, it never did.

Sam climbed in the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him still sulking.

Dean didn't even look at him, he quietly pulled the car out onto the road and started driving, staring fiercely ahead.

"I'm telling you Dean, we could have taken him." Sam said still not willing to let it go.

"What we need is a plan." Dean stated, "Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna want to trade him for the gun," He hoped to God he was right. He had to be. Why else would Meg have answered the phone? Right?

Sam was shaking his head. Dean glanced up at him sharply. "What?!"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked, brokenly. "Dad, he might be..."

"Don't!" Dean ordered.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job." Sam persisted.

"Screw the job Sam!" Dean yelled at him, his eyes wild.

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going." Sam said, trying to reason with his brother.

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already." Dean snapped, "Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything." Sam flinched at the tone of his voice.

Sam seemed to take what he'd said in, pausing to think. "So what are we gonna do?" He asked quietly.

"We're going to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was take-" Dean started but his phone started ringing, cutting him off. He frowned when he checked the caller-ID.

"Bobby?"

"Dean?" Bobby started talking in his trademark non-nonsense tone, barely giving Dean a chance to speak. "I don't care what you're in the middle of, I need you to come down at my place ASAP. Its urgent." He finished hurriedly.

"Look," Dean started, "now's not a good time, Dad's in danger. We-"

"When is he not? I'm not asking, I'm telling. Get your asses here ASAP, important doesn't even cover it."

"What can be more important than Dad's life?" Dean was getting pissed at the man who was like a father to him.

"Look," Bobby sighed in frustration. "I don't know how much you know about it, but it's your sister, Grace."

Dean slammed the breaks so hard, Sam was nearly thrown out of his seat. "What happened to her?"

"Just get here son. Fast."

~bfss~

"Bobby, You have ten seconds to explain or so help me god I'm gonna start swinging?" Dean nearly yelled at Bobby. First his Dad got kidnapped by demons. Then Sammy tried to sacrifice his life in order to kill _'the demon_ ' and now his sister, whose very existence he had found out just a couple of days ago by the way, was lying unconscious on Bobby's ugly-ass couch. Dean'd had it with his goddamn dysfunctional family. They were all so impatient to get killed, it was maddening.

Bobby just let out an annoyed breath and started explaining, "I was constantly calling her since last night, she finally answered her cell today and gave me her location. Found her there like this, got her outta there as soon as I could and called you boys cause you're dad ain't answering."

"Wait wait wait..." Dean interrupted him, getting more and more confused." You lost me at 'calling her'. Why would you call her? How did you even have her number? Hell, why would she give _you_ a location to pick her up?" He felt like pulling his hair out.

"Look son, there are a lot of things John hid from from all of you, and you probably wanna chew my head off for knowing and not telling you, but it wasn't my place." Bobby tried to defend himself "If its any consolation, I did threaten to blast him full'a buckshot to force him to tell you, but you know how he is. A stubborn son of a bitch." he added remembering all the times he'd almost shot that stubborn bastard.

"Tell me about it..." Dean muttered, defeated.

"Anyways, we've always been on a lookout for her." Bobby informed him.

"Who's we?" Dean asked frustrated with his Dad and all his secrets

"Myself, a couple of other hunters John was friends with. She was a Winchester after all, how did you think she managed to survive this long huh?"

"So she knows you guys?" Sam asked, hurt that the people he'd once considered his family, lied to him for years.

"I'm just her mechanic friend and Caleb arranged guns for her, she's a cop after all." Bobby shrugged.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dean exclaimed incredulously, "And Pastor Jim was what? Her go-to priest for church gatherings on sundays?" He mocked.

"Well... " Bobby tried to look anywhere but at them.

"No frigging way!" Dean's eyes got as huge as saucers.

"She's raised by a catholic family." Bobby stated as a matter of fact.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Dean was still incredulous. His sister, a church goer. He nearly cringed at the thought.

"Give her a break," Bobby defended her faith, "she was left in a church!"

"But not by angles!"

"How would you know?"

"Ha Ha very funny!" Dean mocked. "Now get on with your story."

"Right, she called me to tell me that her car broke down. I told her to stay wherever she was. You know the rest." Bobby finished.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, not giving a rat's ass about her faith or who lied to whom. All that mattered to him was her current health. _Why is she still unconscious?,_ he kept thinking. "Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something?" Her prolonged unconscious state was worrying him.

"What if its our kind of problem." Dean argued.

"Could be." Bobby put in, "But regardless, what I said about her being a Winchester slash magnet for trouble, I didn't mean the supernatural kind. In fact, Supernatural laid off of her for the most part. Which is quite odd if you ask me."

"C'mon Bobby," Dean rolled his eyes at him. "there's a reason why people don't believe in ghosts, because majority of 'em haven't seen one. Most people are able to live their lives without having even a single supernatural incident. Nothing is odd about it."

"But you're forgetting the most important detail here, son."

"What's that?"

"She's not _most people_. She's a Winchester. Trouble always finds you guys weather you want it or not. I mean look what happened to Sam. He didn't ask for it. He hadn't hunted for years." Bobby looked sympathetically at Sam, who just looked away, not wanting his pity for what happened to Jess.

"That's different."

"Is it?" Bobby challenged, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"For starters, no one, or nothing even knows she's a Winchester." Dean stated the obvious.

"If _she_ was able to find that out, who's to say someone or something else didn't?" Bobby argued.

"Okay fine," Dean raised his hands in surrender. "Say it's a bit odd, but if that was the case, if demons and ghosts gave her a wide birth, then what did she need you guys for?" He was still having trouble understanding Bobby's role in Grace's life.

"And you said 'her troubles weren't the Supernatural kind.'" Sam pitched in, curious. "You mean she had other kinds of troubles?"

"There are worse things than a demon on your tail son," Bobby said omniously, a faraway look in his eyes. They were filled with anger and sadness, as if he were reminded of something horrible. After a moment, he shook himself out of his reverie. "but right now we need to focus on the problem at hand. Your Dad's." Dean wanted to grill him further, but then he realised that there will be time for that later. First he needed to save his Dad's ass, so he can kick it himself.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Dean as he remembered Bobby's words, _She's a Winchester. Trouble always finds you guys weather you want it or not_.

"Bobby? Where did you exactly pick her up from?"

~bfss~

"Bobby, this book," Sam said with wonder. "I've never seen anything like it."

" _Key of Solomon?_ It's the real deal all right." Bobby assured him, coming over to see what he was looking at. "You know boys? This is some serious crap you stepped in," Bobby sighed, leaning on the desk Sam was at.

"Oh?" Sam asked, sounding like he didn't want to hear the answer. "How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops. This year, I heard'a 27 so far. You get what I'm saying?" He asked. "More and more demons are walking among us, a lot more." Bobby continued.

"Do you know why?" Dean asked.

"No," He said, answering his question. "But I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys-" He looked from Sam to Dean. "-your daddy, perhaps now your sister too, you're smack dab in the middle of it."

Sam and Dean shared a look. "Huh," Sam muttered thoughtfully as stood up, needing some air, and walked towards Grace in the other room, who was still dead to the world.

Bobby and Dean continued back and forth While Sam took in the sleeping beauty that was his sister. She was lying on her back, head slightly turned away from the back of the couch, her features dormant and peaceful, there wasn't a single frown line on her smooth forehead or the displeased, angry little pout, that seemed as if it was permanently etched into her features the last time he saw her. Her raven-coloured tresses were brushing her cheeks and forehead. There was also a hint of a sleepy smile on her lips. Sam wondered whom she resembled the most? Their mother perhaps? Mostly except the hair of course, they were like John's. Her nose was small and pointed like Sam's. It gave his otherwise fierce sister, a cute and adorable look. Dean was somewhere in there too, perhaps in those huge soulful green eyes of hers except her lashes were thick and dark instead of blonde. The slight smattering of freckles on her cheeks matched Dean's too. And if his memory served him right, her profane language rivaled that of Dean's when she was pissed. Plus that hard-ass attitude, that was straight out of his John's book, Sam noticed. _Yeah she's a Winchester alright,_ he thought as he moved his hand to stroke her hair out of her face.

Just as Sam's hand touched her forehead, he realized she was burning up, though he wasn't able to pay attention to the fact for long as right after he removed his hand, Grace's eyes sprung open.

"Sammy?" She croaked out in a small, rough voice.

 _It's Sam_ , he wanted to say, but since she already looked a bit disoriented, he let it pass.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were starting to get worried." Came Dean's loud voice from behind Sam which nearly made Grace jump and fall off the couch.

"Where am I?" She then asked, squinting around the room, confused.

"Bobby's house." Sam stated softly, so as not to startle her again.

"Bobby?" She frowned, uncomprehendingly.

"You asked him to pick you up remember?" Dean continued.

"I did?" Grace's frown deepened. Sam smiled at how adorable she looked all confused and pouting.

"Yes, now what's the last thing that you remember?" Dean kept questioning her.

"Um I was at a bar with some guy, we went for a walk..." She tried to sit up, nearly falling back again due to head-rush, when Sam helped her up again. "It gets a bit hazy afterwards." She continued, rubbing her temples as if to ward off a vicious migraine.

"Of course it does." Dean muttered suggestively, raising his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's gutter-mind.

"Dean!" He admonished.

"Right." Dean sobered up, try "So what happened? You were unconscious for nearly half a day, that we know of... so..?" He trailed off questioningly.

"You're kidding, half a day?" Her eyes widened dramatically. "Wow. That hasn't happened in... a while." She muttered, as if to herself.

"You mean to say it has happened before." It was Dean's turn to be wide-eyed.

"Well yeah, a few times." She answered distractedly, as if in deep thought.

"And you're so ridiculously cool about this because...?" Dean was still incredulous.

"It's more like an involuntary sleep dose I get now and then, when my body is pushed to its limits. At least that's what my therapist-" She started casually enough, then cut herself off when she caught the 'she's-bat-shit-crazy' look that her brothers were giving her. "Nevermind."

She looked away from them when her eyes fell on Bobby and she immediately brightened up.

"Howdy Bobby! Long time no see?" She chirped smiling brightly at him. Bobby however just frowned at her abnormally cheerful disposition. "Wait a sec, what are these two yahoos doing at your place? I called _you_ not them..." She frowned confused. Then suddenly her eyes widened with realization. "Oh my god, you knew! You knew they are my brothers and you didn't tell me?" She was in hysterics in mere seconds "You... you... I trusted you." Her eyes watered.

"I was just looking out for you kiddo." Bobby said mechanically, more concerned about her weird reactions rather than the fact that his secret was out.

"I guess you were," She agreed finally, her sniffing . Bobby eyes widened even more at her easy acceptance. He exchanged a look with Sam and Dean. "Anyways where's he? Where's Dad?" Grace asked looking up at her brothers.

"He.. ah.. he's been kidnapped." Sam answered, holding Dean's gaze the whole time. Dean nodded slightly.

"What! How?" Grace got on her feet in a flash. "By whom?" She exclaimed, looking between them. When none of them answered, her eyes watered again, and she looked up at Sam with a heart-broken expression. "This can't be happening. I just found him. I can't lose him Dean, Sammy... I can't." She leaned her head on Sam's chest, sobbing in earnest.

Sam was surprised by this unexpected contact, but he comforted her nonetheless, pulling her into a hug. She clung to him tightly.

"Good news is that we know how to get him back." Dean frowned at the scene before him, giving Sam a meaningful glance. "We have have something the kidnappers want."

"What?" Grace moved away from Sam, and was right at Dean's face in a flash. "What is it? Where is it? Why aren't we trading with them already?" She sounded pissed.

"It's kind of important to us." Dean defended, "We can't just hand it over. We need a plan of action. Lots of lives depend on it."

"Dean, it's _Dad_ we're talking about!" Her voice rose dramatically, "What can be more important than his _life_?" She asked, incredulous. Dean took a few steps back, looking at her like she might pounce him any second. "What is it? What is it that they want? I wanna see it!"

"Grace-"

"Don't _Grace_ me Dean! I wanna see what's so Damn important than Dad's life!" She nearly yelled.

"Okay! Okay fine!" Dean raised jis hand in surrender, scowling. "Its in the study."

Dean led her into the room where they were sitting earlier. Just as he reached the bookshelves at the corner, he turned to look at Grace with a look of pure, unadulterated hatred.

"What .."

"Gotcha." He said looking towards the ceiling above her head, which had a devil's trap painted all over it.

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Game's over, _Meg_." Sam folded his arms over his chest. His jaw muscles taut.

"Meg? Whose Meg? What's happening here."

"I'll tell you what, bitch." Dean gritted out, barely containing his rage, "This is for possessing my sister." He took out a flask of holy water from his pocket and splashed it on Grace's face.

It burnt her face like acid and her eyes turned black.

~bfss~

An hour later they had Meg or 'Grace' tied to a chair, the three of them were standing looking at her and Sam and Dean were fuming that she looked so comfortable and sure of herself in their sister's body.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Grace said in soft, sultry voice, biting her lip sexily, making her brothers uncomfortable.

"I salted the windows and doors," Bobby said, returning from his quick run around the house. "How's she doing?" He asked, nodding towards Grace.

"Afraid to address me directly, Bobby?" Grace asked him coyly, raising a delicate eyebrow. "How cute." She smirked devilishly.

"I am not concerned about your health you demonic bitch, I only care about Grace."

"I _am_ Grace, Well, I am Grace for _now_ anyway." She snapped. "I am privy to even her deepest secrets, thoughts, memories, feelings, everything." Then she paused with a frown on her face, as if thinking hard. "You know what else I'm privy to? Her _screams_. Its like an annoying, continuous soundtrack in the back of my mind." She rolled her eyes, annoyed. Sam and Dean exchanged an extremely worried look. "Though you can't hear it, but she's been screaming inside all morning. Even now. Oh God SHUT UP!" Grace shouted loudly, making all of them flinch. "See? No difference." She finished, shrugging.

Bobby looked at her worriedly. Sam and Dean looked downright horrified.

Dean stepped towards the devil's trap. "Where's our father, Meg?" He asked bluntly, wanting to get this over with ASAP.

"Did you know, your sister almost died like a thousand times growing up?" Grace asked Dean, "Poor thing'd had a shitty life. Well, to be honest, " She continued casually, "She almost died last night too, when I was _torturing_ her." A dark smirk on her face.

"You bitch!" Dean growled, his voice resonating with dangerous lilt.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Grace pretended to pout, "Oh, I forgot, you don't." she added winking.

"You think this is a freaking game?" Dean yelled, walking into the devils trap to rest his hands on the arms of her chair. "Where is our father? What did you do to him?" He yelled in her face.

"HE DIED SCREAMING!" Grace shouted so loudly, that Dean was shocked momentarily. "I killed him myself." The boys shared a look before Dean backhanded Grace across the face.

"Shame on you Dean." She said, reverting right back to her playfully flirty tone, "' _h_ _itting on'_ your own sister." Grace admonished playfully. "From what I heard, its not the first time either, she dislocated your shoulder that first time, didn't she?" Grace laughed heartily. Then she leaned to breathe into Dean's ear, "Tell you what? You can have a go at it again, and without worrying about your shoulder too, being a demon, I am not opposed to incestuous relationships." She added in slow, sultry voice, looking at him with her best 'bedroom eyes'.

Dean stumbled away from the devil's trap, more than a tad bit uncomfortable, he was about to hit her again when Sam intervened.

"Dean you can't keep slapping her around." He said firmly holding him back, "Our sister is in there somewhere and I'm sure she'll be feeling the physical pain of it too."

Dean laughed once humorlessly. "Do you think I don't know that? But she knows where our dad is."

"Sam's right, Dean." Bobby muttered gravely, "We can't torture it out of her by hurting her physically when we know Grace is in there too, probably scared shitless from being trapped in her own mind and from being forced to watch whatever the hell that demon's been doing."

"Then what do we do!" Dean growled in frustration.

"You already know what," Sam answered meaningfully.

Dean finally nodded. "Okay, let's do this." he said rubbing his hand over his face.

~bfss~

When Dean came back from the kitchen, they started.

Sam held the journal as he and Dean walked around Grace, still bound in the circle.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Grace asked sweetly. " _Mom_ used to read me too." She added conversationally.

"Oh? Was she a hell-whore like you?" Dean asked distractedly.

"I was talking about Grace's foster mother, genius, who's dead by the way." she stated as a matter of fact. "Who knows maybe she _is_ in hell." she added shrugging, "Not likely though, she seems disgustingly sweet, going by her memories. She died a violent death, broke poor girl's sensitive little heart." Grace added in faux sympathy

"Hit it, Sam." Dean said, glancing at his younger brother. This was news to them, that their sister lost a mother, not once, but twice.

"Regna terrae, cantáte deo, pasállite domino-" Sam started reading the exorcism, hesitatingly at first.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Grace chuckled.

"We're going for it baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean stated with barely controlled rage.

"Tribuite virtutem deo." Sam continued, making Grace groan in pain, her face screwing up to match it. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to surprise Sam and Dean. Witnessing their own sister writhe in agony was not what they signed up for.

"I'm gonna kill you." She said, looking at Sam. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." She continued, looking at Dean. "And drag you both to Hell."

"You're going to Hell, but you're going alone." Dean snapped at her. "Unless you tell us where our dad is."

She just smiled at him. "Well, suit yourself." He sighed, looking at Sam.

"Exorcitzamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas. Omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio," Sam read clearly. Grace was convulsing in her chair, her jaw clenched shut, to hold in a scream.

"Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Sam kept going.

Grace screamed. "He begged for mercy with tears in his eyes, begging even for his death instead, while I tortured Grace for hours right in front of him. That's when I finally listened to him. The last thing he ever saw, was his own daughter slitting his throat in cold blood." Meg spat out, icily through her heaving breath. Sam and Dean shared a horrified look.

"For your sake, you better be lying." Dean growled at her. "'cause if that's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God."

"Ergo.." Sam started again, "Perditionis veneum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae-" Sam paused, a sharp breeze started in the room, turning pages in a book. "Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribli nomine, quem inferi tremunt." Grace screamed again as Dean demanded to know where his dad was.

"You just won't take 'dead' as an answer, will you?" Grace snarled.

"Where is he?" Dean yelled.

"Dead!"

"He's not dead!" Dean yelled, leaning down in her face. "He can't be!" He was literally shaking with anger as he looked at her. His gaze snapped to Sam, who had stopped speaking.

"What are you lookin' at? Keep reading!" He snapped.

"Ab insidiis diabolt, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate sevire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Grace screamed louder this time, her chair slamming into the sides of the devils trap as she writhed and screamed in agony. Still bound in her chair, she was dragged around on the floor.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus audi-"

"She'll die!" Grace screamed, cutting Sam off.

"Wait!" Dean yelled at Sam, throwing a hand up. "What?" He yelled, this time at her.

"Grace'll die" Meg said shakily, "She's fatally wounded. Her body's broken. She was tortured, remember? I am the only one whose keeping her alive by possessing her."

"You're lying." Dean not believing her for a second. "Sam!" Dean ordered him to keep reading the exorcism.

"You can't know that," she said, her voice breaking.

"You bitch," Dean's voice was dripping with venom. "What did you do!"

"Remember Meg? She was wounded too when I fell, thanks to you boys, but I kept her alive, till yesterday. She died as soon as I left her vessel."

"Finish it, Sam." Dean muttered, his face hard.

"I am telling you the truth." She nodded towards Bobby, still shaking, "Ask him."

Sam hesitated, just for a moment, and Dean looked at him darkly. "Sam! Read." He said, Sam swallowed and looked down at the page, his mind spinning.

"Dean, what if she's telling the truth?" Sam said to Dean, who was shaking his head. "We can't risk it. We just got her man." Sam choked, his eyes watering. "We can't lose her again."

"Sam, Grace's trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." Dean said, looking over him.

"It'll kill her," Bobby whispered, looking at the girl before him.

"What?" Dean asked, frowning.

Bobby stepped over from the window he'd been standing at, he'd been quiet this whole time. "She keeps saying how they tortured Grace, If she's fatally wounded for real, the only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside," He told the boys. "You exorcise it – Grace is going to die."

Dean looked between Bobby and Sam, stubbornly refusing to budge. "Listen to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is your sister, son." Bobby said gently.

"And we're gonna save her." Dean said, looking at Sam with a stony expression. "She's lying Sam, I just know it."

Sam swallowed, looking at Bobby and then at Grace, finally Dean. He let all the fear and uncertainty get to him, his hands holding the journal started shaking as he tried to read on. Words blurred due to the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Sammy," Dean's broken voice made him look up, and what he saw on his face made his tears flow freely, "Sam if- if she's-" he broke off with a haunted look in his eyes. "If she's hurt bad," Dean flinched, unable to even think about it, "She-she's gotta be in a lot of pain, both mental and physical." Dean visibly shuddered, imagining it. " We need to put her out of her misery, Sammy, we owe her that. That's what we'd want if we were in her shoes, won't we?" Dean moved towards his brother and squeezed his shoulder, shedding few tears himself.

Sam closed his eyes in surrender and nodded, Dean was right.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the journal and continued. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..." He finished.

Grace threw her head back and screamed, the black cloud leaving through her mouth. It spread throughout the protective circle, and then it disappeared.

She slumped forward in the seat, blood was dripping from her mouth. The three of them just stared at her, unsure what to do next. Slowly, agonisingly, Grace lifted her head to look at them

"So are you statues just gonna stand there and stare at me all day?" Came Grace's tired voice.

Dean released a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"You're not gonna..." Sam trailed off.

"..drop dead?" Dean finished.

"You do that often?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Finish each other's sentences?" Grace struggled not flinch every time she had to breathe.

Dean and Sam let out a small chuckle in relief and rushed to help her. Dean was untying one of her wrists and Sam checked her for any serious injuries.

"Do I need to call 911?" Bobby asked, worriedly, taking her in. Her body was ridden with cuts and bruises.

"Yeah you do," Grace croaked, irritated. "In about ten minutes I am going to kick your ass so hard Bobby, they're gonna need to revive you at least thrice till you make it to the hospital."

Bobby snorted through his own relief. "Glad to have you back kiddo."

"You won't be for long," Grace continued as Sam lifted her off the seat. He was mildly alarmed at the fact that she weighed next to nothing. "I can't believe you lied to me for years." Grace added grumpily, still addressing Bobby, oblivious to the concerned looks Sam and Dean kept shooting her way.

"I liked you better as a demon." Bobby quipped, as he helped them position her on the couch.

"No you did not!" Grace shot back, groaning in pain.

"Yeah fine, I did not." Bobby admitted with a shrug, "That bitch's ridiculously upbeat 'Howdy Bobby' made me wanna gag. I knew something was fishy right then."

Sam and Dean exchanged an amused look at their easy-going banter. They looked like they were used to this sort of thing.

"Fishy?" Grace scoffed, grimacing again as Sam hit a sore spot on her ribs, "That whore couldn't have been more obvious. She was laying it on so damn thick you sh- Ah Sonofabitch!" She exclaimed when Sam probed one of her broken ribs.

"Sorry.. sorry." Sam muttered, grimacing.

"I still think we should take her to the hospital." Dean pitched in finally. "No offence but you don't look so good, Grace." He added looking at Grace with worry.

"It's fine, I've had worse." She attempted to smile at him reassuringly but it was ruined as she winced in pain again. "Thanks by the way, for exorcising her. You were right, I would rather die than stay trapped in my own body."

Dean smiled back and nodded. "Anytime, Grace."

"How bad is it, kid?" Bobby asked seriously.

"Don't call me kid, _Bob the builder._ " Grace snapped. Sam burst out laughing. Even Dean let out a surprised chuckle at that.

"Not that again!" Bobby complained. "I do NOT look like that kids' cartoon."

"You really do, besides your name _is_ Bob. And you own a garage." She shrugged as if that justifies it.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Dean mock frowned as if incredulous at his own stupidity.

"'Cause you're a dim-wit." Bobby muttered. "Grace, how bad?"

"Just some bruises, cuts, a couple of broken ribs, nothing fatal that I can't handle." She shrugged, then flinched when it hurt. "Don't tell me you believed the bitch."

"I.."

"Save it Bob," Grace cut him off and turned towards Dean, "Aren't we kinda running short of time? I have a vague idea where they've kept Dad. Come on boys, we need to do some rescuing."

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean shook his head vehemently, "There's no ' _we_ ' here that includes you. You're practically dead on feet, just tell us where he is and leave the rest to us."

"Hey Bobby?" Grace raised a delicate eyebrow at Dean, still rocking her trade-mark intimidating glare despite all the injuries. "Out of the three of us who A, knows where John is B, knows how many of them are there C, Spent a night with the lot of them D, and is still alive?" Then she turned towards Bobby raising her eyebrows expectantly, "Besides, you know I can shoot straight too. So what's it going to be?"

"No frigging way!" Dean protested loudly. "Grace, you've already suffered enough, you're not going within even hundred miles of that scum of hell if I have any say in the matter." He stated stubbornly. "I mean it."

~bfss~

"I hate this." Dean complained as he glared at his sister from the rearview mirror of impala.

"I _love_ this! Sweet ride by the way." Grace whistled admiring his car, partly trying to distract him.

"Thanks, she's my pride and joy." Dean smiled besides himself. "And I'm handcuffing you to her if that's what it takes to keep you away from demons." He added without missing a beat, already onto her.

"You're no fun." Grace muttered.

Dean didn't reply, Sam was being broody too. A beat passed in silence when Grace spoke quietly, "I never asked, but how did you guys know it wasn't me back at Bobby's? I mean Bobby knew me to some extent but you guys..." Grace trailed off, frowning.

It was Sam who answered this time, "Give us some credit, will you? We may have known for all of ten minutes back then, but they were enough to figure out that you were one of us, a Winchester."

"First of all, Bobby picked you up from Nebraska, right out side of Lincoln, where Dad was kidnapped. Now we _do_ believe in a lot of things but coincidences isn't one of them." He stated. "And we knew you ain't a pansy-ass like that bitch, with all her sobbing-Louis-Lane routine." Dean joined in, giving his two cents "And that hug? That wasn't a sisterly hug was it, Sammy?"

"Hey! It was a normal hug!"

"Whatever you say little brother, but we both know that Meg chick had a thing for you." Dean winked.

"Okay, wow. What else?"

"Calling me _Sammy_? And Dad, _Dad_ instead of John? That in itself was a dead give away and then you were being ridiculously forgiving about the fact that Bobby lied to you for _years_."

"Thanks for reminding me that again by the way. I'm so not done with him yet."

"Tell me about it." Dean muttered. If they weren't already in so deep a shit, he would have given Bobby a piece of his mind.

"Your insistence to see the Colt, however, sealed the deal." Sam finished.

"Speak for yourself," Dean added, "I was dead sure the moment she implied that Dad's life was worth more than multiple others'. Not that I don't believe the same, but I just knew for some reason that she wouldn't agree." He glanced back at her in the rearview mirror, checking to see if she would give any indication about him being right in his assumption.

She didn't'. She just averted her eyes, looking out the window. "Wow, you guys seem pretty confident with your assumptions." She spoke quietly.

"Are you saying, we're wrong?" Dean challenged.

"No, its just... its just unnerving is all." She replied, shrugging.

Suddenly the tension in the car increased.

"So Meg didn't torture you right?" Sam tried to change the subject to decrease some of it.

"No, _she_ didn't." Grace grimaced as she remembered the horrendous night she'd somehow survived the day before.

"You mean someone else did?" Dean asked, itching to kill whoever it was that hurt his sister.

"It was Mark." She said lowly, not meeting either of their eyes. Her face reddening slightly. This little fact didn't go unnoticed by Dean's sharp eyes.

"Who?" Dean frowned, not liking where this was going.

"The guy I met at bar." She answered cryptically. Her face turning into an alarming shade of red. Sam would have said it looked cute if it weren't for the seriousness of the topic.

Dean slammed the breaks, nearly throwing Sam and Grace out of their seats.

"Dude? What the hell?" Sam complained.

Dean ignored her brother to look back at his sister in disbelief. "You mean to say, a _demon_ bought you drinks, flirted and chatted you up all damn night?" Dean was downright scandalised. He started panicking for real when he realised what else could have happens between his insanely attractive sister and a demon spawn. "Jesus! Tell me you didn't-"

"Dean!" Grace cut him off, knowing full well, going by his deathly pale complexion, what he was implying. "Besides its none of your bloody business." She got defensive. Grace was well aware what all could have happened between them if the demon hadn't revealed himself earlier. In fact the make out session against that wall of the alley alone made her insides cringe with disgust.

"The hell it isn't!" Dean shouted loudly, less due anger and more due to hysteria. "My baby sister fornicating with a _demon_ , is very much my business, in fact it's smack dab in the middle of my business!"

Grace's eyes widened with shock. She knew all about brotherly protectiveness, but to be honest, Sam and Dean were still more or less strangers to her. She didn't expect things to change so soon between them. She looked at Sam for help. He was looking worried and a bit uncomfortable at where the conversation was going, but Grace was sure she can count on him to be the reasonable one.

"Sam? Tell him he's being ridiculous." She turned back to look at Dean, getting quickly annoyed due to this conversation. She wasn't used to having to answer people in her life. Usually she just did what she wanted, not caring about explaining herself to anyone. And she liked it just like that. "Besides isn't it a bit to early or perhaps _too late_ to throw the over-protective big brother card?" She snapped.

"Dean, she didn't know he was a demon alright?" Sam tried to reason, easily seeing that Grace was getting angry at his brother. And if he didn't smooth things down, shit might hit the fan.

"You don't get a say in this, Sammy, considering that I just sent your bitch of a girlfriend back to hell." Dean shouted at Sam.

"Meg wasn't my girlfriend!" Sam all but whined.

"Listen well you two, no more sleeping around with demons, got it?" Dean started driving again.

"Yeah, 'cause we had a crying need for that." Grace rolled her eyes. "Besides Mark was normal enough guy until much later." She added.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned, confused.

"I mean he was possessed much later." Grace tried to explain. "I could feel it, there was something different about him. My spidey sense was going haywire.".

"Your _what_?" Dean snorted at the spiderman reference. "Did you just say what I think you did!?"

"My cop-instinct," She explained, rolling her eyes yet again at his dramatics. "my colleagues call it my _spidey-sense_ , jokingly of course. Whenever something's wrong, I can feel it in my bones."

"Great!" Dean exclaimed dramatically "That's just friggin-fantastic, you're a nut-job just like Sam. Just what I needed."

"Give her a break Dean," Sam, as ever, the voice of reason, "Just because she knew something was wrong doesn't necessarily mean she's a psychic. Even _you_ knew Meg was possessing her, and last I checked you weren't a psychic now, were you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hold on a sec," Grace interrupted, looking at them as if they had grown another head. "Sam's a _psychic_?!" It was her turn to be incredulous.

"It's a long story, we'll fill you in later." Sam sighed, not wanting get into his sob-story at the moment.

"Whatever." Grace decided that she'd had enough supernatural information in the span of last 24 hours than anyone should ever have in their whole lifetime, if they want to stay sane that is. At this point all she wanted was to save John and then go lock herself in a room for days on end, just to process it all. "Just step on it, Dean. The sooner we find John, the better chance we have at saving him." She finally muttered. Dean didn't need to be told twice.

"You do realize it's a trap don't ya?" Grace asked after another silent moment passed. When none of them answered she continued. "They wanted us to know, the demon wasn't doing a great job of hiding it either."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters," Dean said resolutely.

"Just making sure we're all on same page." Grace muttered to herself.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her after a while. "I mean you finally found us and within a day of that you were kidnapped and tortured, not to mention that the world just got a lot scarier than you had believed before. Then you were possessed and God knows what all you were forced to witness after that." Sam shuddered. "How are you even functioning, let alone thinking rationally, beats me."

"Now that he mentions it, how come are you not freaking out yet?" Dean was also curious. Anyone else in her sister's shoes would either have lost it mentally or physically, or would have hit the hills the moment they was free instead of willingly endangering their life to save a father who was also a big fat abandoner in their dictionary, along with two brothers who were practically strangers.

Grace scoffed. "Who says I'm not, I'm barely hanging by a thread here." She laughed without humor. "It's funny, I had the same conversation with that John, last night. I gave him a much braver answer though. Didn't wanna look weak." She admitted looking out the window again, wondering why hell was she giving this piece of information to her newly-found brothers.

Dean nodded, easily relating to that feeling of not wanting to admit weakness, especially in front of your old man.. "So you guys talked."

"Didn't have much of a choice now, did I, what with, being tied together in the same room and everything." Grace replied sharply, displeased. Dean snorted at that, knowing full well they wouldn't have talked if the situation had been any less dire. "Besides I will have plenty time to freak out later, in private when all this is over, hopefully."

"Amen to that." Sam pitched in.

"You know what chills me to my bones though?" Grace continued softly.

"Uh everything?" Sam guessed.

"The fact that Mark, might die." She replied, thinking back to the part of the night where she was just a girl in a bar, dealing with her normal life issues, soaking up all the attention of a handsome stranger. That time seamed ages ago. "His only mistake was showing interest in me. That sealed his fate." She muttered lowly.

And also the fact that yellow eyed creep had his tongue down her throat was pretty bone-chilling as well. But she didn't say that out loud.

"He doesn't have to die Grace." Sam tried to console her, "We can exorcise it."

"You can't and you won't, especially if John has anything to say about it." Grace stated as a matter of fact.

"Look, I get that he tortured you and we want to waste him too, we really do. But if you're implying that we're gonna kill him with the Colt...we _can't_ " Sam told her. The colt was for just _one_ of those bastards.

"Why?" Grace frowned but then suddenly realized that she never told them the most important thing. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you. In case you didn't know, the thing possessing Mark, is the yellow eyed creep who killed our Mother."

Dean slammed on the breaks for the second time. Grace's head banged loudly with the front seat.

"Ow! Dude! STOP FUCKIN DOING THAT!" She complained, yelling at him.

Dean ignored her exclamation to look back at her with a horrified expression. Sam's face was mirroring his. "You mean to say you were kidnapped and tortured by not just a demon but _the demon_?" Sam asked, his ice-like expression betraying his calm voice.

" _Duh_! That's what I just said, didn't I?" She muttered rubbing her forehead, irritated.

"SONOFABITCH!" Dean yelled hitting the steering wheel, hard, in frustration. "As if we needed another reason to gank the bastard." Dean growled as he re-started the car and stepped on the accelerator, his expression livid. _If this Mark-guy have to die then so be it,_ he thought. _The demon isn't getting a day older than today._ Dean didn't need to even look at Sam's flaring nostrils to know that he shared his sentiment. God knows that the mere thought of that yellow eyed scum, touching their sister, let alone torturing her, got their blood boiling.

Regardless to say none of them dared to break the tensed silence in the car after that.

 **AN: So demon-Grace huh? How many of you saw _that one_ coming? Let me know in your reviews. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4- Devil's Trap part 2

**AN: Okay guys, as promised, here's another chapter. I should probably mention that I don't have a beta, so please overlook any errors you find or let me know if it's anything major. Also, I DO NOT OWN SPN.**

 ** _PrincessSparkles95: Thank you so much for you kind words. And I know the demon-Grace thing was kinda obvious. I mean, demons only have that one trick up their sleeve afterall. And don't we all just live for Dean and his sense of humour? I will try to add more pure Sam/ Dean scenes if you like. Thanks for reviewing. :)_**

 **CHAPTER 4- DEVIL'S TRAP PART 2**

The three Winchesters had made the drive to Jefferson City, Missouri, in just over six hours, saving almost an hour and a half of what it should have been, everyone was omniously silent while Dean broke almost every speed limit to reach there.

They were parked somewhere just outside of town. Sam was reading the book, _Key of Solomon,_ that Bobby had given them just before they left, while Dean stood at the trunk of the car, loading up guns and putting them in a bag. Grace looked at them worriedly, unable to bear their silence any longer. She had already started freaking out more, the closer they got to their destination. Despite the fact that things were hardly normal between her and her father, she was deeply worried for John. Especially after their night time bonding. He was still a big fat abandoner to her, but he was family and she cared about him despite everything. Not to mention, what Meg had said was true, John had literally begged the demon to stop with tears in his eyes when they had tortured her.

Grace still didn't know how she felt about that but she was sure about one thing, she can't have him die. She just can not lose another father.

Her thoughts were wandering to a dangerous territory so she decided to indulge in a chat with her brothers, to distract herself. Besides, the silence was suffocating her.

"You've been quiet," Grace said, trying to appear casual, leaning against the car, looking at nowhere in particular, trying to sound as if her throat wasn't closing up on itself, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Just getting ready." Dean replied, not looking at her. Sam just looked up at her to nod in agreement, before focusing on what he was reading again.

"He's going to be fine Guys." She said more to herself than them. "He had to be." No one replied. Then suddenly a troubling realisation dawned her- she knew nothing about how to help them or John. She had no knowledge about to how to tackle a situation like this. Which meant this situation was completely out of her control. It did not sit well with her. A control freak that she was, she wasn't used to this. The very thought that she could do nothing to save John's life had her breathing fast and hard. She winced as it jarred her bruised and broken ribs. They hurt as if a there was a white hot iron rod in their place.

Dean oblivious to her state, didn't answer, just leaned on the back of the trunk, head down as he took a few deep breaths himself to compose himself too. The gravity of their father's situation wasn't lost on him either.

"Okay, someone needs to fucking say something or I'm gonna have a panic attack right here in the middle if the fuckin road.," she choked out, not bothering to hide the fact anymore, as her vision started to darken.

Dean looked up in surprise at the agonised tone of her sister's voice. He snapped the trunk shut harshly as he rushed to his sister's side when she began to pass out. Sam did the same, his book laid forgotten on the roof for the moment.

"Woah there, Grace!" Dean caught her as she swayed on her feet, her eyes unfocused for a moment. "Stay with me, that's right, keep those beautiful eyes open for me alright?" he murmured urgently.

"What's wrong? Grace? Talk to us? What hurts?" Sam asked, feeling helpless.

Grace's gaze finally focused onto her brothers' worried eyes, as she fought to control her breaths, trying to work through her pain. This wasn't the first panic attack she'd had, by far. But it'd been long since she'd had one. She started doing her usual panic-attack routine, counting her inhalations and exhalations slowly, regulating them until she had calmed down somewhat. The fact that Dean was holding onto her tightly and Sam was looking at her with his tender eyes, softly speaking something in his soothing voice, helped a great deal too.

Within minutes she recovered somewhat and tried to push them away, unsuccessfully of course.

"I'm fine now guys, you can let go of me." When they still didn't budge she added, "Dean your hold is bit too tight for comfort, I'm bruised all over remember?"

Dean stepped back reluctantly but Sam stayed right where he was in case she passed out again.

"Care to explain to us what just happened." Dean inquired his voice still thick with worry.

"Nothing" Grace tried, half heartedly, knowing full well her lie wasn't gonna fly.

"Sure didn't look like nothing." Sam said sceptically.

"Fine!" she sighed, defeated. "I sort of had a mini panic attack. It didn't bode well with my broken ribs, the pain due to my fast and hard breathing must've made me pass out." She muttered sheepishly.

"Dammit!" Dean swore loudly. "This is what I was afraid of, I knew I shouldn't have brought you here." He muttered regretfully.

"Like you had a choice" Grace scoffed, "besides it wouldn't have been triggered if it weren't for the ominous silence you guys maintained in the car for hours!"

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Dean mocked sarcastically, confused whether to be worried about the fact that her sister must've had enough panic attacks in her life to be able to identify a trigger or the fact that she'd had them before she knew about any of the supernatural stuff.

"You have them often?" Sam asked, frowning, his thoughts on the same wavelength as Dean's.

"Only when someone I care about is about to die. Or has died already." She stated, in a quiet voice.

"People do that often in your life? Die?" Dean raised her eyebrows incredulously.

She just shrugged. "I'm a cop." It wasn't completely a lie. She had lost a few colleagues and fellow team members in her line of duty.

They both nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can find some other way to find Dad." Dean checked, still hopeful.

"There's no other way around it Dean." She sighed.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he muttered under his breath.

"Let's get this over and done with." Grace grumbled.

"Wait, before I forget," Sam said pushing in behind Dean, grabbing the book in the process. He rubbed the dirt off the top of the trunk and started to draw on the finish with a white marker.

"Dude!" Dean said, frowning. "What are you drawing on my car?" He went to look at what Sam had drawn.

"It's a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam explained.

"Cool." Grace breathed out interestedly. "What does it do?" She asked interestedly, wanting to gain as much knowledge as she can about this life her brothers were living. It might come in handy in their current mission after all.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lock-box." Sam said. Grace nodded, focusing on the pattern, trying to memorise it.

"So?" Dean asked again, not comprehending.

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad." Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Wait, wait." Grace interrupted, getting confused. "Weren't we bringing the Colt with us? You know to shoot evil demons?" That's what she'd thought the plan was. Apparently Sam had a plan of his own.

"What are you talking about, Sammy? We're bringing the colt with us." Dean said, angrily, ignoring Grace.

"We can't Dean." Sam shook his head, closing his eyes in frustration. "We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on _the demon_." He tried to reason.

"No, we have to save Dad, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get." Dean said in a severe voice, scowling.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? He wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam stated, closing the book.

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what Dad wants, okay?" Dean said loudly, getting argumentative. "And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"I think Dean's right Sam, and last I checked, John isn't here, so his opinion means jack." Grace pitched in, with Dean on this one.

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school! " Sam tossed back at Dean. Dean scoffed. "You're the one who dragged me back into this Dean. I'm just trying to finish it. "And Grace," He turned towards his sister, willing her with his eyes to understand. "You told us there can be a handful of demons there, so we're short of bullets. We can't exactly just shoot at all of them, can we?" Sam finished, looking from Grace to Dean.

"Wow, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that?" Dean said, in a disappointed voice, turning to look anywhere but at his siblings. "You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. Hell Grace is barely standing here man," he nodded towards his sister, "too beat up by her last encounter with those douche-bags and all you care about is what? Saving some freaking bullets?" His voice started rising with each sentence. "But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you guys! And I'm not going through that." Dean all but yelled. Then he paused, smiling without humour, "You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anyone and anything but revenge."

Sam blinked and shook his head. "That's not true, Dean." Dean scoffed at him again. "I want Dad back and I care about Grace more than you know." Sam said. "But they are expecting us to bring this gun. If they get the gun, they will kill us all. That colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

Grace was rendered speechless for a moment at her mention.

Dean looked down, thinking about this.

When no one spoke after that, she finally found her voice. "You both are a couple of jackasses you know." She stated as a matter of fact, folding her arms in front of her chest. "First and foremost, I can take care of myself just fine so don't drag me into this." She snapped at Dean. Then she focused on Sam, narrowing her eyes. "Secondly, Sam, with all due respect, you're an asshole for putting revenge above someone's life, let alone your _own family_." Sam looked down. When she put it like that, he felt ashamed. Dean wanted to add a 'so there' in the end, glad that his sister took his side but he held it in as her piercing gaze shifted back to him, "Thirdly, I hate to say this it as much as you do Dean, but Sam's right, we can't take the Colt with us. This whole thing has been a trap since the beginning and bringing along our only leverage is a downright crazy, irrational and a cocky move."

"Crazy, irrational and cocky?" Sam snorted, "You don't mean the three words that describe Dean the best?"

"Not helping, smartass!" Grace passed him a withering glare which shut him up pretty quick. She turned back to Dean. "As far as my previous experience in dealing with hostage situations is concerned, going head-on and guns blazing almost never works out, especially when stakes are high." She held out her hand, beseeching him with her eyes, "Think about it."

"Please, Dean," Sam said, pleading along with her sister, projecting his best puppy-eyed look.

"Aw man I can't deal with both Mr and Ms. puppy eyes simultaneously." Dean complained. "Fine." he snapped unhappily, handing over the gun to Grace, who put it into the trunk.

~bfss~

They were walking along the river, trying to find the place that Grace can recognise as the building where their father was kept. Dean was carrying the bag of weapons, silent and deep in thought. Sam looked around anxiously, as if expecting to be jumped at any point. Grace trudged along limping uncomfortably in obvious pain.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way, 'cause this neighbourhood sure as hell ain't looking shady or anything like a demon-nest." Dean looked at Grace again, apprehensively as he nodded toward their very residential surroundings. He was so used to abandoned warehouses and ruins that this seemed like the last place the demons would be.

"For the last fucking time Dean, Yes I'm sure." Grace snapped annoyed. Her ribs were hurting and Dean wasn't helping either, by second guessing her after every few minutes.

"But, then why haven't we-" Dean started again.

"Found it?" Grace cut him off quickly, beyond irritated. I told you, I'll know it when I see it!" Grace yelled, wincing when it hurt to yell.

Sam noticed it, "Do you need something for your pain?" He asked her worriedly. "What hurts?"

"I'll tell you what hurts!" Grace exclaimed angrily. "and it's cause too, it's called 'Dean-pain-in-the- _ass_ -Winchester'." She gritted out glaring daggers at her older brother.

Sam however just snorted, finding her annoyance with Dean comical, "Cool middle name, has a nice ring to it." Sam quipped.

"Aren't you two the regular stand up comedians." Dean mocked sarcastically..

Grace just rolled her eyes looking away. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a cluster of trees nearby. On a hunch she started walking quickly towards them. Sam and Dean exchanged a confused look and followed close behind.

"This is it." She said, pointing toward an apartment building. The sign on the apartments read Sunrise Apartments.

"Are you sure?", Sam checked.

Grace nodded gravely. "Damn sure."

"Son of a bitch," Dean said. "That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us," Sam agreed, nodding. They watched, there was a group of people on the front steps to the building chatting together while few kids played.

"And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields," Dean summed it up for them, it was a nightmare.

"They probably know exactly what we look like too." Sam added, "and they could look like anybody."

"Yeah, this sucks out loud," Dean said, frustrated.

"Without a doubt," Grace muttered.

"Tell me about it." Sam said, nodding. "All right, so, how the hell are we going to get in?"

Dean was looking at the building.

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians," he said, looking at Sam.

"OK, but then the city responds in what, seven minutes?" Sam asked.

"Seven minutes exactly," Grace confirmed, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"You know the deal Grace, you can't go in there." Dean was again apprehensive, expecting Grace to fight with him again

"I know," Grace scowled at the building, she knew she'd be no help to them. "I'll wait right here, keeping civilians out. Just-" She cut herself off, suddenly something occurred to her right then as she turned towards her brothers. Then she did something unexpected, she went to hug Dean fiercely. He was startled at first, at the unfamiliar contact. Then suddenly he thought, oh what the heck, and hugged her back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and other around her waist. She was short enough to barely reach at his shoulder level, which made Dean smile lightly, he realised he quite like the faint smell of vanilla with a faint trace of cinnamon that was coming from her hair. She smelled like their Mom.

Next she grabbed Sam in her tight hold which was brief but just as surprising but sweet nonetheless. She didn't even reach his shoulder, which looked kinda funny to Dean. Her pixie like face was completely blocked from the view by Sam's huge biceps as he hugged her to his chest. Sam was shocked by the huge wave of protectiveness that washed over him as he hugged her. Though he knew his sister was a badass, but she felt so fragile and breakable in his arms in that moment that he wanted nothing more than taking her way from that dangerous place right that moment.

"What was that for?" Dean asked when she stepped back from them, looking more worried and anxious than he's ever seen her.

"Just 'cause." She replied simply, shrugging. "And don't you dare do anything extreme like dying or something, can't really handle anymore panic attacks with broken ribs you know." she smiled brokenly.

Dean's eyes crinkled with a surprised laugh, Sam chuckled too. Grace smiled, relieved that at least she'd been able to lighten them up after their tensed drive to Jefferson City.

Sam and Dean's eyes reflected a little bit of relief too. They didn't want her anywhere near those demons, plain and simple as that.

"You stay safe," Dean said to Grace finally, regaining a serious look soon after. "Shorty." He added with a wink.

Grace just rolled her eyes and smiled lopsidedly. They were gone, turning toward the apartment building glancing around, getting ready to put the plan motion.

Grace turned around too, putting her own little plan in motion as she jiggled with the keys to Impala she'd lifted right out of Dean's jacket pockets without him realising it when she'd hugged him.

She couldn't explain why she'd felt the need to do what she just did. But she had a strong feeling they might need a plan B.

~bfss~

A few minutes later Dean was towing a barely conscious and thoroughly beaten up John through the fire escape, working his way down the stairs, followed closely by Sam.

They hit the pavement below, Sam moving ahead of the others. Out of nowhere a man came and attacked Sam, pinning him to the pavement and beating him so hard his head was bouncing off the side-walk. Dean put John down on the pavement and ran to help him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, running over and kicking the man in the face, it did nothing. Instead, Dean was thrown into a parked car, the windshield shattering from the impact. The man went back to beating Sam who was lying limply on the ground, taking punch after sickening punch.

Dean struggled to get up and help his brother again when suddenly out of nowhere he heard the sound of screeching tires and the next thing he knew, a bullet flew through the air and hit the demon, who was hitting Sam, dead between the eyes. He fell off Sam, lifeless.

Grace put the colt in the back of the waistband of her skinny-fit trousers, and ran to help Sam up. Dean was picking himself off the broken car, moving to get John. Impala was parked just behind where Grace was standing earlier.

"Sam! Sam come on, come on." She said pulling him to his feet, grimacing in pain herself, as the process jolted her ribs. He leaned heavily on her, surprised that she had enough strength to carry his heavy weight despite being injured herself. Grace just gave a last dispassionate glance to dead guy on the road and lead Sam towards the Impala.

Dean followed them with John leaning on one of his shoulders. "Let's get the hell out of here." Grace checked to see if anyone followed them. No one did. Strange, she thought.

"Here," she called out, throwing the keys in the air for Dean to catch which he did, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "What? You thought that hug over there was just a byproduct of my sisterly affection? I thought you already knew I wasn't into that pansy stuff."

"I didn't knew you were a pick-pocket either." Dean shook his head smiling, impressed by his sisters sneakiness, as he helped his father into the back seat, next to Sam. Then he got into the driver's seat next to Grace, still looking at her. "Whatever happened to no-showing-up-guns-blazing-rule in hostage situations?" he asked, grinning.

"There were two other rules my experience in hostage situations had taught me that I forgot to mention earlier." Grace replied without missing a beat.

"What's that?"

"Improvise all the time. And _always_ have a plan B." She stated as a matter of fact turning to look at the road ahead of them.

"Damn straight, sister." Dean nodded and pulled into the road.

~bfss~

They were at a cabin in woods, in the middle of nowhere. Sam poured the salt along the window sill, grimacing at the mess that was his face, it was bruised, bloody and swollen.

Grace, continued to be quiet and moody like she had been throughout the drive.

Dean came into the room and looked at his siblings. "How is he?" Sam asked him about John.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" He asked Sam, taking in his swollen features.

"I'll survive," Sam said with a grimace.

"And what's up with _you_?" He asked Grace, who went to stand by the window, looking at the woods surrounding the cabin warily. "You don't think we were followed here, do you?" Dean took in her wary expression and frowned.

"No," She replied, then turned to face his older brother, "which I might add was quite odd." Her expression became even more troubled than earlier. She was almost pouting. Dean would have laughed if it weren't for the gravity of the situation.

"I don't think so." He replied shaking his head. "I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"I don't know Dean but something doesn't feel right." Grace argued. "I mean no attempt was made to follow us. Plus yellow-eyes was a no show. All of it was too damn easy to be honest, right from the part where you exorcised Meg." Grace just knew the shoe was about to drop any minute now. She knew it in her bones.

"Aren't you a bucket full of sunshine." Dean sighed, not liking her pessimism.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief, "You aren't the least bit suspicious? Sam?" She turned towards her younger brother.

Sam gave both of them a calculating look and then sighed. "Look Grace, I think Dean's right." Grace scoffed. "No really, I think you're just being paranoid. I mean that demon punching me to death sure as hell wasn't what I would call easy. If you hadn't shown up when you did... " he trailed off shaking his head. "You know you um... you saved my life back there." Sam finished, looking a bit sheepish.

"So, I guess you're glad she listened to me in the end, not you, huh?" Dean quipped with a shit eating grin.

"Man, I'm trying to say thank you here," Sam complained but grinned at him anyway, glad they were all alive at the end of the day.

"Anytime." She said with a grudging smile, their happiness was infectious after all. But it waned a few moments later, as another feeling of uneasiness washed over her.

"Grace, what is it?" Dean asked seriously this time. "And don't give me any crap about your cop-spidey-sense going haywire. Its something else and we know it."

Grace opened her mouth to deny it but then decided against it. She released a huge sigh in surrender, "You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." She said quietly.

"Oh Grace..." Sam's heart went out for his sister. He knew full well how she must be feeling.

"Don't," Grace snapped. "I know it was the only way, but it doesn't make it any less horrifying."

"You're right," Dean spoke finally, not knowing what else to say.

"Killing that guy." She said, looking from Dean to Sam. "I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. I didn't even think about it. It was a just a reflex." She shrugged. "And It wasn't my first kill either. Hell, its part of my _job_ , you'd think I'd be used to this by now, but the thing is I.. I can't." Her voice broke, as she turned to face away from them, not wanting them to see this weak and pathetic side of her. "That feeling you get when you see the life drain out of a person's eyes and the weight of knowledge that _you've_ done that, it- it still scares me." She continued in a haunted voice, "It doesn't matter if he was an innocent man or a criminal master mind. Nothing justifies killing a person in cold blood. And what I did back there, and numerous times before, I fucking _hate_ myself for that." She whispered the last part.

Sam and Dean were stunned into silence. No one knew what to say to that. Finally Dean approached her and slipped his arm around her her shoulder, rubbing her upper arm on the opposite side in a comforting gesture, silently holding her. His sister was too damn good for her own good.

Grace stiffened at first. She wasn't used to being physically comforted. And this was the first time Dean had initiated any contact between them. Then suddenly, all the emotions she'd kept on a leash till that moment, all the fear, worry and panic came pouring out of her as she finally leaned heavily onto her brother. She rested her head on his shoulder and started shaking with all the pent up emotions she'd been bottling up since meeting them for the first time. She wasn't a crier by far, but she sobbed silently anyway. Dean was just as averse to hugs and PDA's as Grace, but when he felt his little sister, the badass cop, his Gracey silently falling into his chest, he felt his own throat clogging up with emotion as he witnessed how broken his sister was.

Even Sam swallowed thickly, hating to see Grace hurt.

"Hey, it's alright, I've got you." Dean tried to comfort her. "From now on I'll do all your killings for you. I promise. Okay?"

Grace snorted through her tears at that and let out a teary chuckle, just what Dean was aiming for. "Gee thanks, but if I hadn't killed today, you two would be strawberry jam all over the sidewalk."

Sam chuckled at her very graphic description. "You just officially ruined my favourite strawberry jam and toast breakfast for me."

Grace laughed through her tears.

After a few seconds, she felt uneasiness prickling at the back of her neck, once again.

She turned her head to see that John had stepped into the room and was watching her intently. She immediately stepped away from Dean. "You did good today, Grace." John spoke smiling at his children. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was alive, that was good enough for everyone. But still something about this situation didn't sit right for Grace. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had this sudden urge fight or flee. As John continued to gaze unnervingly at her, a huge shot of adrenaline went through her body, making her heart pump faster. It was then a sinking realisation dawned on her. Her heart dropped into her stomach and a cold sweat broke out on her heated skin.

"You-you're not mad?" She asked apprehensively.

"For what?" John asked, looking confused.

"Using the Colt." she said, looking at him.

"Mad? I'm proud of you." He continued to smile affectionately at her. "You know, we can get pretty obsessed when it comes to demons. But you, you watched out for this family. Thank you." He smiled at her, as she fought off a shiver, wanting to believe him.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Dean stayed by Grace's side while John and Sam went to the window and looked out.

"It found us. It's here." John said but Grace's eyes only narrowed.

"The demon?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." John said.

"I already did it." Sam said, frowning.

"Well, check it, ok?" John asked, looking at him.

"OK." Sam shrugged, going into the other room.

"Grace, you got the gun?" John asked.

"Yeah," Grace said, nodding.

"Give it to me." John ordered, holding out his hand.

Grace gave John a calculating look and then set her jaw in determination. She took the gun out of the waistband of her trousers and raised it slowly.

"No." She said pointing it in his direction and cocking it.

"Excuse me?" John scowled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is what you wanted didn't you?" Grace spat at him, her voice dripping with anger. "This was your endgame; all of us in the same room together. You were toying with us. That's why you gave me my real birth certificate. Then kidnapped us only to let us go easily and let us think that we were two steps ahead of you." She shook her head in disbelief. "And we played right into your hands. And now we're right where you want us." She finished, nodding towards their surroundings.

"Grace.." Dean looked at her wide eyed. "What the hell?"

"Don't you see it Dean? _He'd_ be so pissed right now." She said simply, glaring at John.

"What?" John asked, frowning at her. Dean glanced back and forth between his Dad and his sister, when he finally figured out what was Grace trying to say all this time. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it but he saw it too, he'd been around his Dad too long, he knew him too well.

"That she wasted a bullet." Dean said, finally as realisation dawned on him. "He wouldn't be proud of her, he'd tear her a new one. And me too, for letting her use the Colt."

"You're not John." Grace said, staring him in the eye. "And frankly, it's not even clever anymore, especially after what happened with Meg." She scoffed, her voice laced with disappointment. "Don't you demons have any original tricks left up your sleeve? You weren't able to fool them the first time, what makes you think you can do it now?"

"Dean, it's me." John said calmly to him, ignoring Grace, "Grace doesn't even know what she's talking about. She's new at this." He tried to argue.

" _I_ don't know?" Grace's voice rose a few octaves. "You know what, _if_ there was even a smidge of a doubt in my mind seconds earlier, its gone now, because John would've never said that. Because, you see, _He_ told me everything about you, what you did, and this Colt. So don't even bother. Cat's out of the bag now."

"Dean, I don't know what the hell's gotten into your sister," Grace scoffed at that. "but you need to trust me on this."

"Dean, come on man, its so obvious and unoriginal, its pathetic actually. Don't tell me you're buying his "I'm-proud-of-you" bullshit" She asked in disbelief.

Dean passed Grace a serious look, "I know my Dad better than anyone." John smiled and Grace tensed, gripping the gun tighter. Dean then turned towards John and glared. "And you ain't him." John's smile vanished and Grace nodded satisfied.

"Now stay back you Son of a bitch or I'll fucking shoot!" Grace spat at him.

Sam came back into the room and looked shocked to see the scene unfolding before him.

"Grace, Dean, what the hell's going on?" Sam asked, looking between all of them.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John said, looking at him.

"He's not John." Grace repeated mechanically, the adrenaline that had spiked through her body earlier, was waning off and her energy was quickly getting drained. Adding all her injuries into the equation, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to function let alone fight this evil SOB. "Dean, you explain this time." She sighed.

"What?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"We think he's possessed. He's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean said.

"Don't listen to them Sammy." John said, looking at Sam.

"How do you know?" Sam asked, ignoring John.

"Oh for the love of God! Can't you just trust us?" Grace whined getting impatient, "We don't have all day!"

"He's... he's different." Dean muttered finally.

Grace rolled her eyes at him. _Could he be anymore vague!_ she thought irritated.

"Sam, he praised me for using the bullet and saving your life, but you know what? When the real John had been given the choice between bringing the Colt and signing off the death sentence of his own daughter, guess what he did? He brought a _fake Colt_ instead! Now you do the fucking math!" Grace was getting angry now. They were _hunters_ for God's sakes! They were supposed to better at this than her.

"Son of a bitch." This was news to Dean

"We didn't know." Sam was surprised too.

"Because she's lying to you." John argued back vehemently. "You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me."

Sam looked between Dean and I then back to John. Dean glanced at Sam but said nothing.

"Sam?" John asked questioningly.

Sam struggled, the uncertainty in his eyes, and then he made a decision. He moved to stand beside his siblings. Grace gave him a weak smile.

John looked at them in betrayal.

"Fine. You're all so sure, go ahead. Kill me." He said, daring Grace. He looked down, "That's what you wanted all along, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I abandoned you, obviously you hate me and killing me would be your best revenge."

"You have the filthy, reeking, gall to say that!" Grace was literally shaking in anger. "I... I never hated him, I...I-"

"Grace.." Dean was getting worried. She was started to look extremely pale and weak. It looked like she could fall any second.

"I know what happened to your foster father."

Grace froze, eyes widening with terror. No one knew what happened that fated night so many years ago, except her. Not even her foster brothers. Only she carried the heavy burden of that knowledge. It was _that_ night that she'd lost everything and everyone she cared about. It was by far, the worst night of her life.

Sam and Dean were getting more and more anxious every second. And the fact that they were very much out of the loop given the current topic of discussion, didn't help much either. Grace looked like she'd seen a ghost. She had started shaking again, this time earnestly. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and there was a very acute pain in her chest. It looked like she was starting to have another panic attack.

"Grace.." Sam tried this time. "I think you should give us the gun."

"I- I didn't mean to," Grace choked out. She had a faraway look in her agonised eyes, Sam's words falling deaf to her ears. Her vision blurred with tears " I didn't know.. I'm sorry."

"But you did, didn't you?" John gritted out, venom dropping from his voice. "You killed _him_. You killed your own father, the man who raised you!" He spoke loudly. "You killed him, now go ahead and kill me too. I know you want to."

Dean and Sam stood frozen with shock, not believing their ears.

"No! No! I didn't- I didn't-" She sobbing now. Her heart-wrenching sobs getting louder.

"I said kill me!" John shouted.

Grace shook her head pitifully, her arms that were pointing the Colt at John wavered, and she pulled them down in defeat.

"I thought so." John said with a smirk, and when he looked up, his eyes were bright yellow.

Three of them were suddenly propelled against the walls, hitting with a sickening thud.

John moved to pick up the gun which Grace had dropped when she was flung across the room.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." The demon said to them.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam gritted out as he quickly recovered from the shock, the demon stared at him, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Well, you found me." He said with a smile.

"But the holy water?" Sam questioned.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" He asked, smirking. Sam struggled in vain to free himself from the wall.

The demon turned to walk towards Grace "But _you_ Grace, you're far too clever for your own good. A pity we weren't able to finish what we started at that dark alley in Lincoln." He winked suggestively, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Grace cringed at his touch. She desperately wanted to tell him a few choice words right then and there, but was unable to do so as she still was dealing with the aftershocks of the past memory the demon had drudged up. Even after so many years, it never failed to haunt her. As a result, at that moment she could do little more than just stand there and try not to pass out from pain and exhaustion, both mental and physical. "Now I know, that guy Mark was far more attractive than your old man," The demon continued, now stroking the long column of her slender neck as she flinched, "but I just can't resist the thought of hearing John screaming inside, all the while as I play with his delectable daughter.."

"Get your hands off my sister you filthy son of a hell-whore!" Dean was nauseated at the fact how this demon was using his Dad's body to touch Grace.

"You know what Dean, all of you had this coming." he said, walking towards Dean now. "I mean, I let your sister walk away after last night, alive. And this is how you guys repay me? By killing one of my children?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"In the alley outside the apartment building. The demon she killed, that was my boy. And the little exorcism you did, it was my daughter. And that wasn't very nice."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He paused to smirk at Dean. "Oh that's right. I forgot. I did." He grinned. "Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean cursed at him.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked, glaring at the demon, who turned to look at him.

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, groaning.

The demon turned back to Dean, a smile on his face. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He turned to face Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything."

He paused and looked at Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked, angry.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You...and all the children like you." He said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam growled at him.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact..." He put the gun on the table next to him. "...here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy." He taunted.

Sam looked at the gun then back at him, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Why didn't you kill _me_." Came Grace's small voice, finally. "Why didn't you kill me that night 22 years ago. Hell, you could have easily killed me all these years. I had no protection, I didn't even knew of your existence and you definitely knew where I lived. Then why?" She choked out in a rough voice. "Why didn't you kill me last night?"

"Got yourself a death wish huh? Too bad, sweetheart, I'm not killing you tonight either." He cooed in an extremely soft voice. "Because by killing you I'd be doing you a favour." He said regretfully, then suddenly, his faced hardened and transformed into an expression of pure unadulterated hatred. "No, you little bitch! I would make sure that you stay alive and watch your rest of the family die right in front of your eyes! I want you to die a thousand deaths before they take you to heaven! I want your soul to burn in the fiery pits of hell!" He yelled right into her face, so loudly that he had to pause to take a few breaths to continue. "But since I can't make that happen yet, this is my second best option." he stated as a matter of fact.

If Grace was scared the moment before, she was beyond terrified now. "Why? Wha-what did I do?" Her voice trembled in absolute terror.

"Oh sweetheart, you did nothing," His tone was back to being soft as velvet, "It was your bitch of your mother's doing."

Sam and Dean, who were both rendered speechless by the shock of these new developments finally found their voice.

"Don't call my mom a bitch you worthless scum." Sam spat at him.

"Aw Sam, don't be disrespectful towards your old man! You're gonna break his heart." He admonished. "You see, your Dad – he's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi', by the way. He's gonna kill you and your brother but not before he had tortured his daughter to his heart's content." He turned back towards Grace, "You're gonna wish death a hundred times over sweetheart, before he'd be done with you. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." Grace felt the tears welling in her eyes, "This won't be the first time, a father of yours hurting you, beating you within an inch of your life, will it? Is that why you killed him?" He taunted her with an evil smirk.

"You bastard, let him go, or I swear to God..." Sam muttered at him, a fire burning in his eyes.

"What? What are you and God gonna do?" The demon asked, laughing. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He glanced at Sam, "Your sister here, she's a murderer. And you've always been a such a stickler for morals. Don't you think she deserve a little punishment? She killed her foster father and now her _real_ father should teach her a lesson." Grace just closed her eyes in defeat, unable to bear the heap of emotions that were flooding through her, triggered by the demon's words.

Dean saw this and decided to intervene.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?" Dean spoke, rolling his eyes, trying to get him to focus on him instead. "Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

The demon turned his attention towards Dean as he walked over to him, getting in his face. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O. Isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dean asked.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, for your new found little sis, but the truth is... they don't need you. Not like you need them. Grace, – she's clearly John's favourite, I mean look at her, she's a spitting image if his wife, your mother. Maybe even prettier. A close second would be with Sam... even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

Dean stared defiantly at him. "I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. We wasted 'em!" He added smugly.

Dean smiled at him, and there was a staring match for a moment. Then the demon looked down.

When the demon looked back up Dean suddenly yelled in pain.

"Dean!" Grace yelled out, struggling against the force pinning her to the wall. "No!" Dean was starting to bleed from his chest, a frightening amount of blood, running down his shirt. She kept screaming as Sam struggled harder to get free.

"John! John! Don't you let it kill him! Don't you let it kill your own son!" Grace begged at her father, looking into the demon's eyes.

The demon just smiled and Dean started to yell in pain again, more blood pouring from his chest.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled, fighting hard. Grace couldn't bear it, there was blood running out of Dean's mouth, God knows what that bastard was doing to him. Tears streamed down their faces watching their older brother writhe in agony.

"Dad, " Grace choked out, addressing John as her father for the first time. "Please!" she sobbed. Her own pain long forgotten. It was overcome by the another crippling emotion that flooded her body as Dean passed out. "Dean!" She cried.

John suddenly whispered. "Stop..." Sam and Grace slid to the floor, released from the power that had been holding them. "Stop it." John said, stepping back.

Sam dived for the table and grabbed the colt, swinging it around to face John.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." The yellow-eyed demon was back in control.

"I know," he said, and then he moved, firing the gun and shooting John in the leg. He fell to the floor, so did Dean. Grace stumbled over to Dean.

"Dean? Dean!" He looked at her weakly. "You stay with me okay? Don't you dare die on me! You just promised! Whose gonna do all my killings for me? " She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she saw the amount of blood surrounding his body. "Huh? Just keep your eyes open, We will take you to the hospital and get you fixed up okay?"

He just nodded, unable to say anything. His eyes however searched for someone worriedly. Grace knew who.

"John's right here. He's right here, Dean. Look." Grace choked back another sob and slid her arm under his shoulders, helping him to sit up.

Sam looked at John, who was lying motionless on the floor. "Dad? Dad?" Sam asked, leaning over him.

John looked up suddenly, eyes panicked. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me! You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam stood up and aimed at John. "Do it now!" John ordered and Grace gasped.

"Sam, don't!" Grace yelled, "you can't!"

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer!" John begged. "You shoot me, son! Shoot me!" Sam shook his head, his hands shaking. "Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." Dean let out a choked whisper and passed out in Grace's arms.

"Dean!" She exclaimed.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..." The gun lowered, Sam hesitated as he looked in alarm towards his brother. John suddenly threw his head back and a black cloud rose from his mouth and disappeared into the floor. John looked up, his eyes flashing betrayal at Sam.

~bfss~

Sam was driving, John next to him, grimacing in pain. Grace was in the back with Dean lying across the seat, his head in her lap. She stroked his face as Sam floored it along the road. Grace's breathing was unsteady, coming in short gasps as she fought off the another panic attack threatening to set in.

"Look, just hold on, all right. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said, glancing back at Grace, She nodded.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy." John muttered, still peeved at his younger son. "Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything."

Grace hissed at that. Grace was no stranger to pain, she'd always believed she'd suffered the worst kind of pain there is and survived. It gave her a courage, a resilience. So she seldom lost her cool in difficult situations, but these past couple of nights including the current one showed her how delusional she was. She had reached her limit at a very early point of that night and at the moment she was just bursting at seams. And it all came pouring out at none other than her father, "Your elder son is barely breathing," she started in a low voice, each word dripping with venom "and you have the absolute filth-ridden gall to give Sam a fucking lecture, you shameless dick!" Her voice rising with every word, "After all they did to save your arrogant ass! You care about a fucking vendetta! I'm sorry and I think I speak for Sam as well that we can't give two shits about the demon till we are sure our brother will make it alive! So you can take your precious Colt and your revenge and shove it up your-"

"Grace!" John cut her off "You really don't know what you're dealing with here, so stay out of it from now on." He said while

Sam looked in the rear-view mirror at her, worriedly.

Grace narrowed her eyes at her father, she opened her mouth to spit a few more choice words at him but Sam beat her to it.

"She's right. The demon does not come before everything," Sam said, finally understanding what his brother had meant earlier. "Look, we've still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right? I mean, we already found the him..."

There was a sickening smash on the passenger side as something hit Impala, forcing it off the road and crushing the side Grace and John were on. Grace hit her head, hard. She felt a warm trickle of blood running down the side of her face. She looked around herself, taking in the huge truck that had hit them. Alarm bells went off loudly in her head as she saw a man getting out of it, approaching them, moving _robotically_. If he was a human, he would be rushing towards them in emergency.

She looked towards Sam and John for help but they were both unconscious and injured. Which left her with only one choice. She leaned over Dean to reach Sam's jacket, where she knew he had kept the Colt.

The black eyes of the demon-possessed driver met hers as he pried the driver's door off the hinges.

"Back off! Or I'll kill you, I swear to god." Grace said in an unflinching tone. She was so done with demons for the day.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else," the demon said confidently.

Sam cocked the gun and pointed it. "The ones who were saving it are unconscious, and I don't give a damn about anything but keeping them alive. So back the fuck off!" She snapped.

The demon smiled, and then suddenly the black smoke poured out of the man in front of her, who collapsed to the ground. She uncocked the gun and laid her head back in relief. Then she looked down, to check Dean's pulse. She sighed when she found it. It was weak but it was there.

"Oh my god!" The man said suddenly, coming to his senses. "Did I do this?"

Grace didn't spare him a second glance. Too worried about her family to care. She struggled to check Dean for any fatal injuries as Sam stirred in his seat. "Grace?"

"Sam? Oh thank god! Please check John's pulse, I can't reach him."

She couldn't find her phone either. She must have lost it back at the cabin.

"Dad!" Sam's called as he tried to reach John who was unconscious in the front seat..

"Sam quickly give me your phone. Now!" Grace said urgently, Dean wasn't looking good. He needed to get hospitalised immediately. Sam handed it over to her. "Here."

Grace thanked God it was still working. She dialed the only number she had memorised.

"Lucas! Luke, it's me Grace... I.. need you..."

 **AN: Believe it or not, this was a very hard chapter to right and I still wasn't satisfied with it in the end. So just let me know if it was worth it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - In my time of dying

**AN: I know you guys must hate me. I would hate me too if I were you. I've been a no-show for the longest period! I'm so sorry guys, I just got real busy with my real life for a while so I had to cut down my fantasy-world hours. Also this chapter turned out to be a lot more challenging than I originally anticipated as it was the very foundation of the whole storyline of this fic all the way till season 4. But please hang in there as BFSS means a lot to me and so do you lovely people.** **Now I would like to thank the newest additions to our small bfss-family: Vampyrelove21, carryonmycobaltangel, turtlelovermikey3000, grim assassin sherlock101, JudithRose26, emily2696, Alexstarlight18, snn7b, Lyryenn, WinchesterBenson97, evemarie07 and Katatonic97. I love you guys, thanks for following this story.**

 ** _Donny Donowitz: You blew me away with your review. So please keep reviewing. I love that you loved demon-Grace, and the chemistry between Sam, Dean, Bobby and my OC. Of course there will be lot more of that in the next chapter. Next chapter will also have a lot of flashbacks related to Grace's past. I'll try to add Dean's flashback related to him dealing with Grace's death too. So hang in there buddy. And thanks for being the most awesome reviewer I've ever had._** ** _snn7b: I WON'T STOP I PROMISE. And you shouldn't stop reviewing either. Thanks for liking it and taking time to review. I hope you like this chapter too. Please review. :)_** ** _Vampyrelove21: I will keep going. Please keep reviewing. Thanks a lot! ;)_** ** _Lyryenn: I love that you're so hooked to this story. And Grace is very flattered to hear that you like her. Here's another chapter for you. Please review. :)_** ** _Guest : What can I say? Aren't we all suckers for Mary Sues? And Grace is the daughter of the one and only John Winchester. OF COURSE her demon version will show more emotions than her real self. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. :)_** ** _So here's the longest chapter of this story. I hope you like it. *_**

CHAPTER 5 - IN MY TIME OF DYING

Grace's eyes opened to a bright light. She was in an unfamiliar room. The wall beside her was covered in long vertical blinds; over her head, the glaring lights blinded her. She was propped up on a hard, uneven bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. But the most intense sensation she felt was that of pain. It was like every part of her body ached and burned. It was hard to even breath. Thank God her pain tolerance was high.

"Fucking _ow_." She croaked out irritably.

"Boss?" Came an annoyingly familiar voice from her immediate left.

She turned her head slightly, towards the source of her annoyance. "I'm literally on my deathbed," she rasped, coughing a little. "and you're still calling me Boss?". Her eyes finally focused on her favourite colleague.

Lucas was perched on an uncomfortable looking chair not far from her bed. He looked a little unkempt. His crystal clear blue eyes were tired and lacked their usual spark. Even his impeccably styled blonde locks looked disheveled and shaggy, clearly he'd been running his hands through them for quiet a while. His suit jacket was slung neatly over the back of his chair; his tie had come loose, he'd even popped a couple of buttons of his dress shirt and folded his sleeves. Regardless to say, her usual immaculately dressed colleague was looking a bit worse for wear.

"Oh thank God you're awake." The relief was evident in Lucas's low, deep voice.

"No seriously, Luke." She teased, "'Boss'?" she asked, still pretending to be miffed at him.

"First of all you're not on your 'deathbed'" Lucas marked invisible quotes in the air. "Second of all, you weren't answering to 'Grace' so I thought I would just annoy you into consciousness by calling you Boss." He stated cheekily.

"Oh _gee_ thanks!" Grace rolled her eyes.

Lucas was happy to see his friend slash colleague back to her usual annoyed and irritable self. But her pitiful physical state put a damper on that happiness quickly. She was thin as rails and pale as a corpse. She didn't look anything like the tough-as-nails State Agent he remembered. At that moment she looked so small and fragile, as if even a mere breeze could break her. "Grace, seriously. You scared me to death, woman!" He briefly contemplated, shaking some serious sense into her, but then thought better of it. "And, for the record you look like hell." he said scowling at her.

"Charming as ever, Lucas." she sighed, unfazed. "What happened?"

"You tell me." He folded his arms as he does when he's interrogating a criminal.

"I meant _after_ I called you." she rolled her eyes at his tone.

"You passed out." His tone was clipped.

"No shit."

Lucas sighed, giving up any hope of intimidating her into confessing the truth about the accident. "All of you were pretty much out of it when I reached there, except Sam."

"Sam's fine?" Grace asked suddenly, feeling sick, as everything came rushing back to her.

"He was here only," He nodded. "In fact he just left to check on Dean."

"Dean." Her eyes widened with recollection. "Oh my God. I need to find him. Is he okay?"

"They were doing some tests on him last I checked." He said in a quiet voice.

"And John? Is he-"

"Yeah he's okay, just few external injuries."

"I need to go see them." Grace struggled to sit up, failing miserably.

"Woah! Easy there!" Lucas was immediately out of his seat and restraining her to the bed. One hand on either side of her waist. "You're pretty roughed up, Grace."

She looked up at him through narrowed eyes. It would take a lot more than a few injuries and a Lucas to stop her from seeing Dean. "Do I have a punctured lung?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No.." He replied rubbing the back of his head, trying not get intimidated by her "Boss-tone".

"Severe head trauma?"

"No but-"

"Then I'm going." She stated not missing a beat.

"But Grace you do have a couple of fractured ribs, a huge number of cuts and bruises and not to mention a big-ass concussion."

"Meh. I've had worse." She shrugged dismissively, swinging her legs to the side.

"Okay fine! But you're using a wheel chair-"

"Luke-" She started to complain.

"So help me God, I will hand cuff you to the bed!" Lucas's voice rang out loudly bouncing off the walls, even the corridor outside. Grace was shocked into silence. Lucas was looking no less shocked by his outburst.

Grace regarded him quietly for a moment then smirked, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You know I'm not into bondage, Luke." She winked at him suggestively.

Lucas just gaped, horrified what he had accidently insinuated. "What- I -"

"Chill would ya?Just get the damn wheel-chair." She smiled. It was ridiculous how easy was it for her to disconcert her former partner.

"Earth to Lucas?" She waved her hand in front of him when he continued to stand mere inches away, still holding her down, staring at her in a daze.

He blinked removing his hands off her and shook his head as if to clear it. "On it Boss." He walked out of the room slightly frowning to himself.

Grace chuckled inwardly. "Men." She muttered to herself, shaking her head.

Few minutes later Lucas returned with the wheel chair only to find that Grace's bed was empty.

"Damn it Grace." He sighed.

~bfss~

Grace was turning round the corner as she limped uncomfortably, trying to look for either of her brothers or John when her head slammed into something solid.

"Fuckin' _OW_!" She exclaimed for the second time that day, only much, much louder.

"Woah! I'm really sorry Miss-" said the owner of the hard as wall chest she seemed to ran into. Grace swear she literally saw stars for few seconds as she sank her head into both of her hands.

"No, its fine. Its not like I already have a _FREAKING CONCUSSION!_ " She exclaimed, finally looking up to glare at the infuriatingly hard-muscled man.

"Grace?" Sam frowned as he tightened his hold on her shoulders to make sure she won't fall.

"Sam, Oh thank god," Grace exclaimed, her earlier discomfort forgotten. "I was getting kinda lost-" she started but Sam immediately cut her off with an over-enthusiastic hug. "Ouch, broken ribs here, Mr Bear."

Sam stepped back, chucking lightly. He was overcome with profound a sense of relief, seeing his newfound sister up and about. It lightened the burden on his heart significantly. "I'm Sorry, its just good to finally see one of you awake." At least Grace was safe, they can now deal with other things together.

"I bet," She nodded noticing his haggard face worriedly. The tired and lost look in his eyes made her wanna hug him again- this time for support- but she hesitated, thinking better of it. That'll be a bit too many hugs shared within two days with a brother she barely knew. "When did I pass out anyway? I thought I was conscious after the accident." She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, looking away. "Actually you passed out while on the phone with Lucas."

"So that's why he's being so annoying." She thought aloud to herself, thinking about his weird behaviour few minutes ago. "Boy, he must be freaked."

"Oh you have no idea. He made me wanna pass out too rather than answer all his questions." he added grimacing.

"Well, he's my best interrogator." Grace stated proudly. A bit too proudly, Sam noticed. "Any news on Dean?" she asked, diving right back into the pressing matters.

"Yeah, the nurse just told me that his test results came back. The doctor will see us in his room."

"And John?"

"He's fine, though he isn't awake yet."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see Dean then- Oh shoot!" Grace froze when he saw her former partner walking towards them, talking on his cell-phone. He hadn't noticed her yet so she jumped behind Sam. "It's Lucas! Don't tell him I'm here." She whispered and vanished into the door on her left.

Sam frowned uncomprehendingly. "What? Why?" he whispered into the door.

"I don't know just do it!" She gritted out through the door.

"Sam?" Came Lucas's voice from behind him and he turned around, silently cursing Grace. "Why were you leaning on a door?"

"Uh- I just stumbled while walking." He shrugged, pocketing his hands.

"Right." Lucas frowned then looked away raising his eyebrows feeling awkward. "Have you seen Grace?" He said looking back at him.

Sam too, sensing the awkwardness, cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhmm, she's awake?"

"Oh yeah, she's awake alright." Lucas smiled awkwardly. "I told her NOT to go anywhere without a wheelchair and guess what, by the time I got the chair, the little minx was gone."

"Oh..." Sam nodded, finally understanding Grace's reaction.

"I am not surprised though, she hates wheelchairs, there was this one time her leg was fractured, still she hopped around the office, barking orders. It was kinda funny, and adorable-" he trailed off. "Which you didn't need to know." Lucas babbled on, wanting to shove his foot in his mouth.

"Right-uh" Sam didn't know how to respond to that piece of information. "Actually I think we should look for her before she gets hurt." He said instead.

"Right," he readily agreed, eager to leave. "I'll look here you can look over there." Lucas nodded towards two directions.

"Sure thing." Sam nodded and Lucas walked away.

A beat passed as Grace emerged from the door. "Phew," Grace let out a relieved breath. "I swear this guy and his over- protectiveness will be the death of me." Sam didn't reply, instead he gave her a leveled look. "What?"

"Ms. 'funny and adorable'," Sam quoted Lucas, folding his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you sure you guys aren't together, or were together like ever?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not that its any business of yours," She defended, giving him a stink eye, then shrugged. "No, I mean he's attractive, single, I love his daughter to death but... I just can't do it to Kate," Sam gave a questioning look at that. "His late wife. I can't replace her, she was a good friend. Plus I'm a stickler for rules and we can't date our colleagues especially from the same unit." She finished explaining.

Sam gave her a sidelong glance. "You sound wistful. Say, if it weren't for all that? What then?"

She just shrugged dismissively. "That's a big if you're talking about here."

"Just humour me, 'cause that guy cares for you a lot, trust me, I can tell." Sam admitted grudgingly unable to believe he was actually saying that.

"Well I care about him too," Grace sighed, looking at her feet. "Hell he's practically family. And yeah if it weren't for all that stuff... Maybe we could've been something but that's not the case, Sam." She looked up at him with a scowl. "And since when do you give love advice?"

"You know," Sam started walking again and Grace wordlessly followed. "Some time ago, I had someone in my life who looked at me the same way Lucas looks at you. But she-"

"What? Got roasted at the great demon barbeque just like mom?" Grace muttered quietly and looked up to give Sam a tired and defeated look. "I'm sorry, that was out of line, but do you see what I mean? I don't want the same thing to happen with Luke and little Sarah. Or anyone for that matter. After what the demon did to Mark, I- I 'm done dating, Sam." She spoke with a ring of finality in her tone. Sam didn't push the topic, further. She got that look that Dean sometimes gets when he's done with the argument and will do whatever he wants anyway. Sam smiled briefly at their shared trait. "Which room did you say again?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I think he, uh, he's in there," Sam said, nodding towards the second door to there left. Grace nodded, waiting for him to go in, when he didn't, she just went in.

~bfss~

Still reeling from the shock of seeing his unconscious body, Spirit-Dean turned, relieved, as Grace entered his room.

"Gracie! Man! It's good to see you." Dean smiled though she was oblivious to the presence of his spirit.

However, she gasped at sight of his unresponsive, battered body. Her breathing stopped. Her insides churned as her stomach twisted painfully at the heartbreaking image that was before her eyes. Dean had tubes running in his nose connected to a ventilator, IVs in his arms, a heart monitor beeped steadily. He looked so frail, so broken, he looked nothing like her tough as nails big brother she'd come to love in the span of past couple of days. She tried to move further into room but suddenly her whole body felt like it was covered in ice. She was rooted at one place when she heard a undistinguishable voice in her right ear. Her head snapped up and she looked around herself warily.

Sam was still outside his room, taking a few deep breaths as he mentally prepared himself to see his older brother in this state once again. Once, he had managed to save his life with the help of a faith healer. He hoped it wouldn't come to that this time. Given the fact that Grace wasn't screaming or crying inside, he took comfort in that and stepped into the room with a bated it breath. It got stuck in his throat when he saw Grace frozen just inside the door, she'd barely moved.

"Sammy! You look good. Considering." Spirit-Dean said turning towards Sam.

"Oh, no." Sam whispered seeing Dean in his state.

"Man, tell me you can hear me. Grace? Come on guys!" Spirit-Dean all but shouted at them in frustration.

"Did you hear that?" She asked noticing Sam's presence.

Spirit-Dean turned towards his sister. "Grace? Gracie. I'm here. Can you hear me?"

"What?" Sam asked at the same time.

"I don't know, just something feels weird." She walked towards Dean's bed, still looking around.

Spirit-Dean snorted. "Weird doesn't even begin to cover it."

Sam was instantly on high alert. He'd just learnt to never second guess Grace's hunches. "You mean there's-a-demon-around-here weird or some other kind of weird."

"I mean something's-not-right-here weird."

"You think?"' Sam asked her incredulously as his nostrils flared. "Dean is barely breathing Grace, you can't even walk straight, Dad's hasn't woken up and the demons are still out there, I'd say a fat lot of things aren't right here.

"Speaking of How's dad?" Dean asked worriedly. "Is he okay? Come on Sam, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"

"You're right." Grave replied at the same time in a small voice. "I just- Doctor?" She said as she looked up to see the doctor entering behind Sam.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of bed." Doctor chastised her.

Grace shrugged uncaring, her eyes now glued to Dean's unmoving form. "I'm fine. I want to know how my family's doing."

Dean smiled at the fact how she referred to them as her _family._

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like."

"Thank God." Dean said, relieved.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked almost fearfully.

"Well, he sustained serious injury. Blood loss, contusions, to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?" Grace was holding the rails of Dean's bed in a death-like grip, still not moving her gaze away from his face.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If, he wakes up."

"If?" Grace finally tore her eyes away from Dean and looked apprehensively at the doctor. Sam seemed to have frozen with fear too.

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But we need to have realistic expectations."

"Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up." Dean snapped angrily as the doctor left them alone.

There was a moment of silence after that.

"Come on, Sam." Dean tried once again. "Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?"

"This isn't happening." Grace's whole form was trembling as she sank into a stool nearby.

"No, its not." Sam rubbed his face in a pure Winchester fashion to ward off crippling emotions. "I don't care what the doctor says. I don't know," He took a deep breath and looked at Grace with conviction in his eyes. "I'll find some...Hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him. But he's waking up."

"That's my brother." Dean nodded with determination.

Grace bit her lip to hold back tears and nodded. If Sam wasn't giving up, then she wasn't either.

"You wanna go see Dad?"

"Yeah let's go." Dean replied.

"I think I just wanna sit here for a while. If that's okay?" Grace all but whispered out, looking terribly unsure of herself.

"Aw Grace. Don't be like that." Spirit Dean tried his damnest to be heard by her. "I'm gonna be fine. God please listen to me. Sam? Tell her I'm going to be fine." He said turning towards Sam.

"Yeah of course - I mean sure you can stay," Dean face-palmed as Sam looked away, unable to witness the heart-wrenching scene in front him. Seeing both of his badass siblings barely hanging on by a thread was doing a number on Sam's emotions. "I'll um be back in a few minutes to fill you in about Dad." He whispered awkwardly and all but bolted. Spirit Dean followed him, looking back forlornly at his sister.

Grace heard Sam footfalls echoing through the corridor as he left.

As those echoes died down, so did Grace's composure and she slumped into the chair at Dean's bedside. She risked another glance at Dean's broken form and her breath hitched once again. She tried desperately not to think of why the sight of one of her brothers hooked to all this fancy machinery in a hospital bed was unbearable to her. But her mind betrayed her anyway as it took her to a trip down the memory lane ten years back, when she was faced with a similar situation.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"Grace? What are you doing here? I was looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"_

 _Grace was broken out of her trance at the sound of her name being called. She blinked a couple of times to focus her vision to see the eldest among her little foster brothers looking down at her worriedly. Man, he was getting taller everyday._

 _"Steve?" She squinted up at him._

 _"Yeah. Who else? Could you be bothered to get back to the land of living for like few seconds here sis? We're kind of in the middle of a crisis here."_

 _"Hey watch it young man." Grace admonished purely out of habit. This phrase was a daily utterance by her. "You might be a couple of inches taller than me now. But I can still kick your ass."_

 _"Not in this state you can't." Steve murmured softly, "Let me see your arm." He asked holding out a hand expectantly. Grace flinched, shoving her arm behind her back, pulling the sleeves of her ratty oversized turtlenecked pullover. "Grace-"_

 _"Don't. Not_ here _!" she whisper-shouted._

 _"Fine." Steve sighed defeatedly. "What are you doing here, anyway." He said looking disdainfully around the Hospital Chapel. "We should be with Pete, come on."_

 _"You go on, I'll be right behind you." Grace muttered, not wanting to go back to see the horrid scene she witnessed a few moments ago. She can't bear to see her little Pete in that state. She'd rather die._

 _Steve let out a frustrated breath and sat down next to his sister. "Have you talked to the doctor?" He noticed the dried tear-trails along her cheeks._

 _Grace nodded, averting her eyes._

 _"That bad huh?"_

 _She nodded again._

 _"Okay, lay it on me. I can take it."_

 _Grace swallowed thickly then spoke in a detached, lifeless voice. "They gave him six hours to wake up. If he doesn't-" Despite all her efforts her voice broke before she licked her lips and continued in the same eerily detached voice. "If he doesn't, then he might never will." Grace didn't tell him that its already been over six hours since they said that. She couldn't. She knew he won't be able to take that._

 _Steve stayed quiet, absorbing the information. "So that explains it." He bit out, his expression stony._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You, sitting in a Chapel. You think_ God's _gonna help us, Grace?"_

 _Grace didn't reply. What could she say. It all felt so unreal, so dream-like to her. Surely all of it was a nightmare. Afterall, they were a pretty common occurrence for her. She was going to wake up anytime and Pete was going to be his usual irritating self, complaining about the PBJ's she made for breakfast. He liked them with more peanut butter and less jelly and Grace always did the opposite, resulting in his relentless whining._

 _"Do you ever think that maybe, we gotta help ourselves here?" Steve continued oblivious to his sister's preoccupation with her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me, Grace?" He shouted loud enough to startle her out of her trance-like state._

 _"What?" She asked dumbly._

 _Steve just scoffed disbelievingly. "Do we really need to do this now of all times?" Grace just continued to look blankly at him and he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine! Perhaps I should mention that all this is FUCKING REAL!"_

 _Grace was again shocked out of her blank state. "Steven Murray Abrams! Watch your language!"_

 _"Well then wake the fuck up sister! This is not the time to for you to fall prey to your freaking delusional episodes. As much as we'd wish otherwise, all this, is very much_ real _. Our youngest brother is practically on his deathbed and our father is the one who put him there!"_

 _"No!" Grace exclaimed._

 _"So help me God Grace-"_

 _"I mean no, our father didn't put him there. It was an accident!" She cut him off, trying to make him understand._

 _"If you're just making excuses for him again, I swear to God-"_

 _"I'm not, okay?" Grace snapped. "It was one of his usual routines. He was having a nasty hangover and I- I accidently broke some China." She broke off, lowering her head down guiltily. This was all her fault. "Y-you know how clumsy I get sometimes." Grace shrugged._

 _Steve sighed grimly. He knew. And he knew the usual repercussions of her clumsiness too. "So he went after you." Steve stated blank-faced._

 _Grace nodded a lone tear fell on her hands as she frowned looking at it weirdly. "It's my fault." She murmured distractedly after a while. Steve looked up at her with a scowl. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. I-I ran away. You'd think I'd be used to it by now." She snorted humorlessly. They both know what "it" meant. "But after last night. I-I couldn't Steve." She choked out. Finally a fraction of her emotions got the best of her and she let out a gut-wrenching sob. Steve didn't know what happened the night before. But her turtle-neck sweater spoke volumes. She hated it and only wore it if she had bruises on her neck to hide. "If I hadn't run away from him. Pete would've been fine. I don't know what possessed me-" She continued but steve cut her off._

 _"Oh! You mean other than self-defence?" His expression was livid. "- which by the way is our basic instinct. We can't help it Grace! Don't you get it?" His face was literally red with the force of his anger as he jumped out his seat. "We are just a bunch of kids. Hell even adults can't deal with the shit we are going through every freaking day of our lives! And for what? Just to stay together? I think that's a hell of a price to pay for that! And you know what Grace? If I'd have to choose between a dead Pete and a far away Pete. I'd choose the latter!" He shouted at her._ _"That's my point!" She shouted right back. Angry more at herself than Steve. "This wouldn't have happened if I would have stayed put in the kitchen and let myself have it one more time! If I hadn't run upstairs, Pete wouldn't have woken up and interfered-"_ _"Well somebody had to Grace!" Steve cut her off, trying to make her see reason. "We're not just your little brothers now, whom_ you _always gotta save. Everybody deserves to be saved including you. And if I were there instead of that stupid school trip that_ you _insisted that I should go on- I would have done the same thing Pete did. Stop trying to pretend that our father is anything less than the monster he is. This is his doing, not yours."_ _"But it was an accident. Pete accidently fell from stairs." Grace still tried to defend her father._ _"Right and if you hadn't ran away when you did-" Steve broke off running a hand through his face worriedly. "You do realise that you could have easily been in Pete's place today. And that would not have been an accident, Grace." Steve's voice had become eerily quiet._ _Suddenly something in Grace just snapped. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that I would give everything I have to switch places with him right now?" Grace jumped from her seat, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Don't you think that it its killing me, the fact that it isn't me on that bed instead of him?"_ _"Well you know what I think, don't you sis? If it were possible to switch places, you know who I'd want on that bed instead of Pete." Steve said ominously, getting up._ _"Steve.." Grace said warningly._ _"Switching places or not. He definitely needs to be put on that bed. And I would make sure it happens."_ _"STEVE!"_ _~END FLASHBACK~_ _~bfss~_ "All right. Here. Give them my insurance." John took a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to Sam.

Sam smiled looking at it to verify. "Elroy Mcgillicuddy?"

"And his two loving sons." John shrugged. It was a part of their charade. "Okay, so, what else did the doctor say about Dean?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing." Sam muttered looking away, not even wanting to think about Doctor's omnious words. "Look...If the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all."

"We'll look for someone." John nodded.

"Yeah."

John sighed, hating to be realistic. But the truth has always been hard. "But, Sam...I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not?" Sam scowled. "I found that faith healer before."

"That was one in a million chance."

"So what?" Sam couldn't believe his Dad was saying this. His nostrils flared with anger. "We just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"No, I said we'd look. All right?" John quickly assured him. "I'll check under every stone." There was pause. "Where's the colt?" He asked giving Sam a serious look.

Sam scoffed disbelievingly. "Your son is dying, and you're worried about the colt?" His voice rose with his agitation.

John closed his eyes in frustration. Not really surprised that Sam was once again being difficult. "We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too." He tried to explain patiently. "That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk." Sam spat out. "They dragged the car to a yard off of i-83."

"All right," John nodded. "you got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that colt and bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I got it covered." He said condescendingly and moved to leave.

"Hey." John called out and he paused, looking back. "Here." He, handed Sam a list of some sort. "I made a list of things I need. Tell Bobby to pick them up for me."

"Acacia?" Sam frowned confused. He'd never come across this stuff. "Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection."

Sam gave him a suspicious look, but finally nodded. "Hey, dad... " Sam hesitated. "You know the demon? He said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." John said with a stone-face.

"And the things he said about Grace and mom?"

"Look, I don't know okay? I wish I did but I don't." John said in a clipped but final tone. Sam just nodded and left. John sighed and continued to brood in silence.

"Well you sure know something," said Dean's spirit that was casually leaning against the opposite wall throughout the conversation.

~bfss~

Lucas entered Dean's room to see a very red-faced and snot-nosed Grace, seated on the chair at the side of the bed. Her ever-graceful and erect posture was drooped in a defeated slump. Her eyes were dull and lost in daze, and her hands twitched every now and then. Lucas sighed at the sight before him and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Thought I'd find you here."

What he did not see was a very frustrated Spirit-Dean sitting cross-legged on the floor few feet behind his crying sister.

"Yeah, no shit. Who is this Guy again?" He asked sister who obviously didn't hear him. "Fine! Pretend I'm not in the room!" He bit out sarcastically.

On hearing Lucas's voice. Grace was startled out of her trance. She averted her face quickly to hide the wetness in her eyes.

"He's going to wake up, Grace." Lucas said without preamble.

"He better. Or I will summon his ghost and kick it's ass if he doesn't." Grace muttered out of nowhere. Seeing Lucas's dumbfounded expression she added with a sigh, "It's Just a figure of speech, Lucas."

Spirit-Dean just snorted. "I'd like to see you try, baby sister."

Lucas frowned but nodded anyway. "Sometimes you just need to have a little faith."

"Doesn't feel like those times." Grace said looking at her hands, as they continued to twitch. Lucas knew that it was one of her nervous-tells but she was beyond caring now. Once again, she was on the verge of losing her brother. Damn-right she was twitchy and nervous.

Lucas walked to stand beside the window.

"Hate to kick you when you're down, but-."

"Let me guess, duty calls." Grace had gathered it from the fact that he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Whoopsie-Daisy." Dean muttered irritably. "Don't let the door kick your ass on your way out agent goldilocks." He snapped. "God, what I wouldn't give to scare the crap outta him like a real ghost," he muttered to himself.

"Not _my_ duty, Grace. _Yours_." Lucas's voice was grave. "They want you back. You've exhausted your leave. Unless you want them to know that you were a part of this accident," he said, finally turning around to face her. "You have to report back to work a day after."

"No. She can't go back to work, you jackass. Not with demons on her tail." Dean complained.

"I need more time Lucas." She snapped irritated. Her job was too far down her list of priorities at the moment.

"Trust me, I know." He said nodding towards Dean's dormant form.

"Trust me, you don't, pal." Dean muttered again.

"But I don't know what to do here, Grace." He shrugged. His tone, surprisingly indifferent and clipped, Grace noticed astonished.

"They need me here, Luke-" Grace began but Lucas interrupted her.

"Well tough, but so did you!" He snapped loudly.

"Geez! There's a critical patient in the room you assbutt!" Dean shouted. Grace turned her head as if she heard something.

"You needed them too all those years." Lucas continued, oblivious to Dean's exclamation and Grace's distraction. "But no one showed up, did they?" He spat icily.

"Ouch. Low blow." Dean grumbled, knowing he was right.

"They didn't know-" Grace started.

"Well, forgive me if I don't care!" He exclaimed. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, its not my place-"

"You're damn right it isn't." Grace gritted out, livid. Despite everything, he had no right to speak ill of her brothers.

"You tell him Sister!" Dean cheered, grinning widely.

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment he looked up and crossed his arms in front if his chest. "Grace," He began patiently, in a softer tone. "It's no secret that you've had a hard life so far, yet you worked your ass off to reach where you're at today. And when finally things are beginning to look good for you, you can't just walk away."

"I'm not walking away Luke!"

"Could've fooled me." He muttered looking away again.

"They're family!" She stressed.

"Well no offense but your family sucks." He snapped, making a hopeless gesture. "It always did." He said more quietly.

"Hey!" Dean complained.

"Watch it Luke,-" Grace warned.

"I'm sorry Grace but let's face it okay? Both of your Dads suck. And your foster brothers, one is dead, the other two are pretending you're dead. And these two?" He said gesturing again towards Dean. "They are fugitives of the Law!"

"That's my whole point Luke," Grace got up, furious now. "I've already lost one brother due to my own foolishness and I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

"What?" Dean wondered. _She's already lost one brother?_

Lucas was quiet for a moment. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair, roughly. If hand twitching was Grace's nervous-tell, this was Lucas's. His shoulders dropped and he let out a defeated sigh.

"The moment the FBI finds out you are related to the Winchesters, your whole career, everything you worked for, sacrificed for, every achievement, it'll be all for nothing." He stated in an empty and detached tone. With that he walked out.

He noticed Sam, who was lingering just outside the door, but didn't comment and kept walking.

Sam entered the room feeling all kinds of awkward.

"I-I- uh, didn't mean to eavesdrop." He walked in, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Liar Lair, pants on fire." Dean stated the obvious.

"Don't sweat it." Grace sighed. "How's John?"

"Oh he's fine, alright." Sam muttered. Grace caught the distinct bitterness in his voice and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I told him his son is dying and he is worried about that damned Colt. Asked me to get it along with some other hoodoo stuff. Can't believe that man sometimes."

"Yeah, me neither." Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

"He has his moments." Grace agreed, too exhausted to muster any kind of anger towards the man who fathered her. "Atleast he's okay though."

"Yeah," He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go see Bobby, he's towing the Impala back to his place. Just came to ask if you need anything?"

"Nah I'm good thanks." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay then."

"Sam?" Grace called out.

"Yeah?"

She wanted to ask him how much did he hear of her conversation with Lucas but then thought better of it. "Bring me a cup of good coffee will you? Coffee around here sucks."

"Sure." Sam left with one last worried aimed glance at her.

Grace went back to her staring match with the wall.

Spirit-Dean finally moved towards his sister. "I am going to wake up, Grace. Don't you worry," His breath hitched when another lone tear slipped from her eye to fall on her hand. "I am going to make it all better for you, Gracie. You won't lose this brother." He moved to squeeze her shoulder. Though he couldn't touch her, but he sure felt something. At there supposed contact, he saw Grace close her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh and he just knew she could feel it too.

~bfss~

"I was wondering when will you show up." Grace grumbled as John walked in.

"Me too," said Spirit-Dean.

"Grace." He nodded in greeting. "You look..."

"Like death warmed over, I know." She agreed wholeheartedly. "How's the search for a hoodoo priest going on?" She asked without missing a beat.

"She doesn't beat around the bush, does she?" Dean smirked proudly.

John let out a frustrated breath. "Look-"

"Have you even bothered to call a single soul?" Grace asked, though she knew the answer to that already. John's silence spoke volumes. "I'll take that as a no."

"What she said." Dean glared at his father.

"I'm going to save him Grace." He vowed.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows. "Could have fooled me." She shrugged. "Sam dropped by earlier. Said you were asking for Colt." She stated glaring at him.

"I already told him its for-"

"Protection? Right! What you take me for? A fool?" She asked, incredulous. "Look I get it okay? You did what you felt right with me. But this is Dean we're talking about. Your boy, who always looks up to you, who worships the ground you walk on. Ring a bell?"

"Hate to break it to you guys, but I'm standing right here." Dean said awkwardly.

"He never saw you for the big-fat abandoner you were. You're his hero!" Grace continued. "But you know what? He is the heart and soul of this dysfunctional family not you or Sam for that matter! He's the only one who keeps you guys together. Hell I've only spent barely two days with the guy and I can easily say that he's more of a father to Sam that you ever were! So grow a goddamn pair and fight for him like he always does for you!"

Spirit-Dean was shocked into speechlessness for the moment. Not that his talking helped much anyway.

"You know he's around here somewhere. Dean." She stated as a matter of fact. "I can feel it sometimes." She shrugged.

Dean snapped his head in her direction. "I'll be damned." He whispered, shocked.

John didn't even bat an eye at that, as if he already suspected this. Grace was getting madder by the second. "So give a goddamn fuck and do something! I'm telling you John Winchester. If you lose Dean. You'll lose everyone!"

"Aren't you even gonna say anything, Dad?" Dean asked after a couple of moments had passed in silence.

"You know what?" Grace stated as she got up from her uncomfortable seat. She walked a few steps towards the door before pausing. "I'm out of here. Feel free to sit here on your ass and watch him waste away." She said without turning. "I'm not going to be a part of this. And know that if he dies, you're dead to me too."

"Where is she going?" Dean wondered worriedly.

"Where you goin'?" John asked.

"To the only father I ever knew." And with that she left.

"How many fathers does she have again?" He asked no one in particular. Then he focused on his defeated looking father again. "She's right you know." Dean said as he starts walking around the bed "I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?"

He paused, hearing something. "What is that?" He went into the hallway and a spirit whooshed past him. He jumped back. "You didn't even see that." He muttered, annoyed at John, giving him one final glance and went after the spirit.

~bfss~

Grace heard a sound of throat clearing. She looked around the small hospital chapel where she sat, but no one was there. She shrugged to herself and continued with her prayers.

"... Hail mary full of grace, The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death..."

"You know, it's cute. You praying and everything. But you can stop now." Grace jumped up, startled at the nearness of the voice as she again looked around herself. She could have sworn it felt like someone was speaking right into her ear.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out, clearly spooked. The hair at the back of her neck stood erect. Someone or Something was definitely there.

"Fuck" She swore again when she realised she's as defenseless as a deer in front of headlights without her glock. Not that it would help much if there was something supernatural involved. Still the weight of a gun at her hip always reassured her. At the moment she felt naked without it.

"You do realise its a church right? You're not suppose to use profane language here."

Grace jumped again as the voice sounded just inside her left ear. It was a soft and husky voice. She would have found it attractive if it weren't for the fact that she was scared out of her wits.

"What the hell are you?" She asked.

"No one of consequence, I assure you. But its imperative that you listen to me now, Grace Mary Winchester." This time the voice came out of her right ear.

"Geez Stop doing that! You'll give me a frigging coronary!" Grace exclaimed, her heartbeat was already through the roof.

"Doing what?" Again the voice sounded awfully close to her left ear.

"Fuck! Stop speaking into my ear whatever are you, you invisible freak! Stay the hell away from me!"

"I apologise." The voice came from a bit farther now and Grace let out a sigh of relief.

"Whatever. Now tell me what the hell are you? Why can't I see you? What do you want?"

"Listen well, sugar. We'll have time to go over that later. For now you must do as I say."

"Sure. No problem." Grace said casually.

"Really?" The voice sounded taken aback. "I expected some resistance."

"Yeah no shit hollow-man! You ever heard of Sarcasm? Look it up. Now if you'll excuse me." She started to leave.

"Time is of the essence here!" The voice voice was near again and much louder this time. With a hard-edge of authority. "We have not a moment to waste. You must save John Winchester. Or there are going to be dire consequences."

Grace paused, confused. "John? From what? I think you mean _Dean_ Winchester. So get your facts straight. It's him who needs saving. John's fine."

"I'll say it one more time Grace." The voice spoke again, sounding even deeper this time. " _Save John Winchester_. He's in this building only. Find him. And do it now. You don't have much time." It paused for a moment, "Let Dean meet his fate peacefully." It added quietly. "Go Grace. Go now."

"What do you mean let him meet his fate? And how do you know us anyway? And what business is John's well-being of yours?"

She was met with silence.

"Fucking great!" She exclaimed.

~bfss~

Grace went towards Dean's room to look for John as that's where she last saw him.

"I fucking hate hospitals." She muttered to herself as she limped through the hallway. "Can't believe I'm hearing voices in my head. This is some new level of crazy. And now I'm talking to myself. Perfect. I might as well should get committed to the psych ward." She continued grumbling along the way.

She reached Dean's room only to find a worried Sam standing in the doorway, fidgeting restlessly. Standing next to him she heard monitors beeping, a doctor and some nurses were working around Dean, resuscitating him. _Oh no_!

"All clear." Said the doctor as he recharged the defibrillator. Sam looked at Grace a haunted expression on his face as he huddled close to her at the doorway, tears in his eyes.

But Grace had her eyes stuck on Dean's unresponsive form "Nononono..." she said shaking her head.

"Still no pulse." The nurse said. And Grace slumped at the doorway in shock, unable to believe her ears.

"Okay, let's go again, 360."

"Charging."

Spirit Dean came slowly behind his siblings. His spirit flickered. He saw a ghostly figure floating over his body lying on the bed.

"You get the hell away from me." He ran to the bed and faced the thing down, yelling. "I said get back!" Sam blinked, confused, as if he'd heard something. Dean grabbed for the spirit; he latched on momentarily before it hurled him back and then flew out of the room. The monitors slowed and quietened.

"We have a pulse." The nurse said finally. Grace sighed. Sam let out a breath in relief. They looked at each other and Sam gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze while she leaned heavily on his shoulder and sniffled. "We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse continued.

Dean ran into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it'd vanished. He then came back to stand by his siblings.

"Don't worry, Sammy, Gracie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." Sam looked over to where Dean was, confused as Dean left when he heard a girl yelling.

"Grace, Did you hear that?" Sam asked.

Grace looked away from Dean who was breathing- for now- to look questioningly at Sam.

"I swear I just heard something a moment ago."

"Did you now?" Grace frowned at him. "Must be something in the air today." She said to herself looking away and then snorted at her own joke. Some "thing" was in the air alright.

"What?" It was Sam's turn to look clueless.

"Nevermind." Grace said as she was reminded of why she was here in the first place. "Have you seen John?"

"Dad? He was in his room a few minutes ago. In fact we were just arguing before something weird happened."

"What?" Grace was immediately alert.

"The glass of water flew itself off the table and broke."

"What!"

"The glass-"

"I heard you." Grace cut him off. Warning bells going off in her head. Was it the invisible-weirdo she heard? Or was it something more sinister, which posed a threat to John's life? Or could it really be Dean? She'd told John that she could feel him around here without giving it a conscious thought, but if she really thought about it, it was just as probable as any other theory. Just then, something Sam said occurred to her.

"What were you arguing about?" She asked feeling like she was onto something.

Sam sighed, annoyed again at his father. "Remember when Dad asked me to get the colt?" Grace nodded. "He asked for some other stuff as well. He said its for protection but guess what? Bobby said it's used for summoning a Demon."

"WHAT!"

"Bobby said it's used for summoning a-"

"Shut up, Sammy, I heard you the first time!"

"It's Sam."

"You don't think he'll summon the-" Grace gasped. This was bad. Really, really bad.

"Yellow-eyed Demon? Yes."

"Jesus H. fucking christ!" She swore as she turned to go find him. The thing in the chapel was definitely onto something, she thought.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop him, save him, punch some sense into him, whichever." Grace shrugged. Sam nodded. "Your coming?" She looked pointedly at him. Sam hesitated. "I need to save Dean."

Grace paused, nodding. That was important too. Dean's health was declining fast. Something needed to be done. And Soon. She felt torn, wanting to help save him too. She realized that between the two of them, they've got there hands full. Damn these Winchesters. "You do that. Don't let him die, Sam." She held his eyes, imploring him with her gaze.

"And don't let Dad do anything stupid." Sam replied. With a final nod she left.

She didn't know how, but she already knew before entering John's room that it's gonna be empty.

"When do they _ever_ make it easy!" She grumbled to herself.

~bfss~

"I need a favour." Grace asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

Lucas sighed. Damn her puppy eyes. They always get to him.

"What do you need, Boss."

"I don't need a Boss-favour, Luke. It's a _friend_ -favour." She said worrying her lip, frowning.

"That"s what I was afraid of." He said letting out a breath. "Go ahead, lay it on me."

"Okay, first you need to promise that you won't ask any questions about it." She pleaded him with her eyes.

"Grace-" Lucas said warningly.

"Okay fine, how about ask 'em later?" She said widening her eyes more for the full doe-slash-puppy-eyes effect. "There isn't any time to waste now. Its a matter of life and death. You have to trust me." She pleaded, almost pouting.

 _Fuck_ , Lucas thought, _How am I supposed to say no to that face_! "Okay. But you've got some explaining to do later on."

"Sure thing. Now I need you to go check the CCTV footage of this hospital and find out where John Winchester went." Grace said switching right back to her 'I'm-the-boss-tone' so fast it made his head spin.

"Wha-"

"Zip it." She cut him off.

"But-"

"Zzz!"

"Grace-"

"Shush. We don't have anytime! Chop chop!" She started walking giving him no choice but to shake his head and follow her, grumbling.

 **Few minutes later.**

Are sure he went this way?" Grace asked scowling at the blueprint of the hospital.

"Yep."

"Positive?" She looked up at him.

"Yep." Lucas nodded.

"Look maybe you've got it wrong-"

"Grace. I triple-checked. You know me." He insisted.

"But there's nothing there-" Grace rubbed her temples to ward off the migraine.

"Except a fire-escape." He added.

"Means he could be anywhere." She said more to herself.

"Yep."

"Shitballs!" She swore.

Lucas made a face.

~bfss~

It was the middle of the night by the time it occurred to Grace to retrace the steps followed by her father as described by Lucas. According to that thing in Chapel, John was supposed to be in this building only, so he could not have left through fire exit. Not that, the thing was trustworthy, but still she had to know for sure.

"What were you upto, John, you sneaky little- Oh!" Grace came to an abrupt halt as she noticed a secluded door which said Boiler Room. "Of course," Grace murmured to herself. "If I were to summon a Demon in a hospital, that'd be a perfect place. But where are the guards?"

Grace checked to see if anyone was watching her then limped towards the door cautiously. Her pain meds were almost out of her system and it was getting more and more painful to even breath for her let alone walk. She leaned against the wall for a moment to catch her breath.

"Grace!" Came Lucas's voice from behind her.

"Crap." She swore under her breath.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be here." Lucas strolled towards her, his arms folder in front of his chest. "Just couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

"What do you want Lucas?" Grace closed her eyes in defeat.

"Sam's looking for you. It's urgent." Lucas stated.

Grace looked momentarily towards the Boiler room, "I'll be there in a moment. I just need to check something."

"It's about Dean. He told me to get you at once."

That stopped Grace in her tracks. Her mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. "Dean? What happened? Is he fine?" She was frantic with worry within seconds.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "He just told me to find you ASAP. So are you coming or not?"

Grace's looked at the door, her inside screaming at her to go to the boiler room. But why? She reasoned. Just because an invisible creep told her to? For all she knew this could be a trap. Even if her instincts urged her to go in she couldn't do it. For the first time she decided not to follow her instincts but her common sense. Moreover, Dean was her priority. Not a creepy voice in her ears. So she turned and nodded towards Lucas.

"Lead the way."

~bfss~

"Sam, wha- Dean! Why you two bloody Devil spawns!" Grace exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to see Dean awake and propped up on his bed, talking quietly to Sam.

"You do realise we're all siblings right?" Dean's face broke into a shit eating grin as his eyes fell on Grace, who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't care Dean, you Son of a- never mind."

She ran to embrace him. "You scared me to Death! I thought you were dying or possibly Dead already!" Dean laughed good naturedly and hugged her back.

"Did you find Dad?" Sam asked after a moment.

"What? Dad's not here?" Dean inquired looking from Sam to Grace.

"He's around I guess." Grace shrugged, her smile waning a bit at the reminder of their yet again absent father. Then she turned her glare towards Sam. "Apparently your little birdy told me to come at once and its to do with " _Dean's condition"_." Grace made air quotes at the word. What was I supposed to think? That he miraculously woke up after doctors said that he won't? The two words 'He's awake.' wouldn't have hurt you know!"

Sam just shrugged, about to defend himself but Dean interrupted him.

"Dude who the hell are you?" Dean nodded pointedly at Lucas.

"The aforementioned _little birdy_ apparently." Lucas quipped. Grace rolled her eyes.

"He's a friend and a colleague." She explained. "So what did the doctor say?"

"They will run some tests now, but Dean waking up is a good sign." Sam replied.

"Thank God." Grace let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. "Don't you ever do that to me again Dean Winchester. Or I will personally kill you. Then resuscitate you and then kill you again! Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Dean nodded smiling.

~bfss~

It was morning by the time John showed up. Grace saw him on her way to fetch some caffeine.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked rudely, scowling distrustfully at him.

"Around." John replied. There was a soft tenderness in his voice that she'd never heard before. And his eyes, they looked sad. Regretful.

"Ri-ight." Grace frowned. "What is with you? You look..."

"Nevermind." John interrupted. "How's Dean? Is he okay?"

"Yeah" Grace nodded, still looking at him searchingly, trying to discern what was up with him. "He woke up couple of hours ago. No thanks to us." Her voice became harsh. "Instead of trying to save his ass, You were busy summoning demons and I was busy trying to find your stupid ass just because some voice in my nutty head said so!"

"Wait, what voice?" John asked, curious.

"Long story." Grace sighed. Now was not the time to bite his head off. He looked tired enough already. "You go ahead meet him. He's been asking for you since he woke up."

"Okay." John nodded and moved to walk away. Suddenly a cold, icy feeling made home in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey John?" She called out.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything foolish." She asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything foolish." John said, merely repeating her words in a mechanical voice.

"I'm serious!" Grace frowned. "Look I have this cold feeling in my gut like something very bad has happened. But Dean's awake and you're okay. I must be wrong right?" She was earnestly worried now. "Right?" She asked again. Her voice sharper.

John didn't answer her, instead he turned fully towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to do something for me, Grace." Grace's mouth fell open at the level of tenderness in his voice. "If you even for a second thought that I am not the ass you believed me to be, promise me you'll do this." He urged her with his soft brown eyes. The regret in his voice increased tenfold, along with the defeated look in his eyes. His slumped posture didn't help either. Warning bells were going off in her head.

"Why?" She asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Just promise me?"

"Okay.. I guess." She gulped.

*John speaks*

"No! You can't ask this of me!" Grace was downright horrified. "And for the record, you're still the arrogant asshole I always believed you to be." She snapped at him. Angry tears pooled in her eyes. "I am sorry that you're my father!" She added viciously and walked away from him.

"Grace!" He called out after her. "I'm Sorry," He said brokenly. "For everything." Grace paused and turned to look back at his tired and defeated looking form. Then she turned away again and kept walking, tears running down her face. She left him standing alone in the hallway, staring regretfully at his only daughter that he never got the chance to know for real. But man was he proud of her.

~bfss~

"I can't explain it." The doctor said, as Sam and Dean exchanged a confused look. "The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

"Thanks, doc." He quoted with a fake smile. After the doctor left Dean turns to Sam. "So you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?" He asked, unable to remember anything, even a single detail.

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked once again.

"No." Dean started but then looked down, thinking of the uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake off since he woke up. "Except this pit in my stomach." He added, looking up at his little brother. Sam, something's wrong."

"You sound like Grace and her 'spidey-cop-sense'." Sam smiled and Dean snorted.

"Where did she go to get her coffee anyway? Africa?" There was a knock at the door. They turned their heads to see John hovering in the doorway. He enters and looked over at Dean.

"How you feeling, dude?" He asked him, smiling. His eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean shrugged, frowning. Just as vary of his change of tone and expression as Grace was.

"That's what matters." John nodded.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked in a tight voice.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific." Sam bit out sarcastically.

"Come on, Sam." Dean complained. He really didn't feel like witnessing another of their fights.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam continued, ignoring Dean completely.

"No." John replied evenly.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" He asked, glaring at him through his narrowed eyes.

"Can we not fight?" John pleaded, tired of fighting with Sam all the time. "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes." He admitted, ashamed. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" His tears were clearly visible.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked worriedly. All this talk was starting to scare him. It wasn't like his Dad to get this emotional.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" He smiled at him one last time.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Sam left, still frowning. John stared after him sadly.

"What is it?" Dean asked, a bit confused himself.

"You know, when you were a kid," He smiled brokenly at him, "I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say 'It's okay, Dad'" He paused, looking away. Then he looked at him again. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me," He admitted, ashamed. "I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"This really you talking?" At that point, Dean was close to breaking down himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me." He nodded smiling at his eldest boy.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean asked, getting worried. John came closer and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy and Grace, okay?" He said, instead of answering.

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me." He continued to look warily at John.

"Don't be scared, Dean." John leaned over and whispered something into Dean's ear. He pulled back in shock, processing. John gave him a one last emotional look before leaving a very shocked Dean staring after him.

~bfss~

Grace was back at the chapel, crying silently.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Came the same soft voice from somewhere behind her. She didn't even bother to turn this time, beyond caring.

"Now is not a good time for my brain to go all neurotic on me, you know." She said to no one in particular.

"I'm not a figment of your imagination, Dear." The voice spoke again, closer now.

Grace shrugged, "Then you're some lying supernatural bastard who wants to kill me." She said casually. "So go ahead. Just this once, I'm not even gonna try to fight you off."

"I don't mean you any harm, either."

"Then why did you lie to me, about John? John is fine, Dean is too. In fact none of them needed me to save them. So why send me on a wild goose chase?" She asked, sniffling.

"None of them were saved, sugar." The voice was awfully close again. "Dean might be okay for the moment, but he's gonna hate it in the long run. And I'm truly sorry your father."

"What do you mean?"

She was met with silence once again.

"Well fuck you too!" She swore and leapt off her feet.

She found them all in a room, where John was being resuscitated by a group of doctors and nurses.

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am." It was all she heard. And with those words, the world around her shattered.

 ** _AN: Next up is a lot of angst and flashbacks. So stay tuned and DONOT forget to review. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Roadhouse Shenanigans

**_AN:- I'm sorry guys, I disappeared again for a while, but now I'm back and very eager to continue this._** ** _And @Jenifer Rose, You're too sweet! Thanks a lot! You were my only motivation behind managing to complete this chapter amidst the sudden lack of reviews._** ** _So here it is. :)_**

 **CHAPTER 6: ROADHOUSE SHENANIGANS**

Fire is the most beautiful weapon of them all. It shines with all its glory; maybe that's why one may feel attracted to it. The warmth along with the welcoming feel it gives draws you but just when you touch it, it snarls and bites. Everything you love could be gone in minutes, consumed within seconds by its murky depths. That's why Grace hated fire. Hated it with a passion. Though phobia could be a better word for this situation. Not only had she lost her biological mother to a house fire (or so the police records say), but she'd also lost both her foster parents one by one to the same death. Regardless to say, she'd had her fill of fire. But this?

This was her final straw.

Smouldering, fire licked the bottom of the wooden pyre, crackling, playful, gentle at first, fire flickered, flared, leapt, spat, shower of sparks like a fountain, plumated of black grey smoke, wound itself around John's lifeless form like a great hungry serpent, devouring everything in it's path, choking clouds of noxious smoke, inferno, blazing and out of control.

 _A typical hunter funeral,_ they'd called it. Grace wasn't sure if she liked it. Though its not like she'd had any say in the matter. And even if she had any say, its not like she could have done anything. She was too far gone in shock. She still was.

For all her control and poise, she could only stand and watch from afar as the glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air, setting alight amidst the tinder dry forest of high August.

Sam and Dean stood beside each other as they watched their father's remains burn into ashes.

Grace was standing far behind them, still not quite able to believe her eyes. John Winchester, her father, was dead. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the great cosmic joke, that her life was turning into. She didn't know what she'd expected when she'd set out to find her real old man. But she never would have imagined even in the worst of her dreams that she'd have to relive _this_ , the death of yet another parent, all over again. And then there were other things weighing down on her already loaded baggage too. Like her last words to John.

~F _LASHBAC_ _K~_

 _"I need you to do something for me, Grace."_

 _"No! You can't ask this of me!" Grace was downright horrified. "And for the record, you're still the arrogant asshole I always thought you to be." she snapped at him. Angry tears pooled in her eyes. "I am sorry that you're my father!" she added viciously and walked away from him._

 _"Grace!" he called out after her. She didn't pause, however, she still heard him. "I'm Sorry," he said brokenly. "For everything."_

~ _END FLASHBACK_ ~

Grace gasped with renewed agony. She couldn't do it. Not at that moment. She needed space and time. A lot of space and time. What John had asked of her was hard. Hell it would be the most illogical thing to do given her circumstances, but she couldn't wholly reject the choice either. Not when she was one flashback away from a major panic attack.

She needed to leave. Now. _Time... Space..._

She started backing away slowly to make a quick discreet phone call.

After few minutes- that felt like hours- Dean turned, with an empty look in his wet eyes and started walking towards whatever car that they had borrowed from Bobby. Sam followed, looking every bit like a sad, broken puppy. Behind them, what remained of their father, continued to sizzle.

Grace couldn't stand the sight. _I'm going to be sick._

Dean didn't so much as spare a glance her way as he passed her. _Thank god for small mercies,_ she thought. Even if it was cowardly of her, she couldn't bear to face the guy. However, Sam paused.

 _Crap!_

"You coming?" he asked.

Grace could only stare at Sam. She tried to voice her thoughts but failed. _Time...space..._

Sam on the other hand, saw a storm brewing in the hollowness of her jade eyes. He turned towards Dean for help, but he was already inside the car.

"Grace?" he asked again, tentatively.

"I am sorry that you're my father." she said in a hollow voice.

"What was that?" he frowned.

"My last words to him before he died."

"Aw Grace... don't do that-" Sam closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

"You know a fun fact?" Grace continued, as if she didn't hear him. "I said the same _bloody_ thing to my other Dad right _before_ he died? The very _same_ words. Can you believe this bullshit?" she snorted humourlessly. "I mean I got a freaking do-over Sam. And I screwed it up again!"

"Gra-"

"Both my fathers died with the knowledge that their daughter hated them with a passion..Despite it being the farthest thing from truth, that's what I told them, in the MEANEST POSSIBLE FUCKING WAY!" She was hysterical now.

"Grace-"

"BOTH FUCKING TIMES!"

"Calm down, please-"

"Isn't this ridiculous?" she cried out brokenly.

"You need to calm down G-"

"Isn't this the most ridiculous crap you've heard?! Isn't this the most ridiculous piece of crap ANYONE'S EVER HEARD?!" she howled into the forest night.

"Grace! Listen to me!" Sam shook her, griping her shoulders. Then hugged her. "We need to get out of here now. Okay? Its not safe out here. So calm down and we'll talk once we're safe."

Grace just fell limp into Sam's arms, staring blankly into nothingness over his warm shoulders.

Dean sat in his car listening to each and every word of her sister's ongoing break-down, but couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. He'd cremated his Dad - the invincible John Winchester. As far as he was concerned the world could freaking end at that very moment and he won't bat an eyelash.

After a long minute, Grace stepped back from Sam's embrace. "You don't- I can't- I.." Grace rubbed his face with both hands and took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't be with you guys for a while." she said sniffling.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

Grace couldn't bear to see those lost eyes fill up with betrayal so she looked away. "It means I'm not coming, Sam."

There was a screech of another set of tires as a black SUV pulled in front of the Bobby's car, driven by none other than Lucas.

If Dean was shocked by the turn of events, he didn't show it and stayed rooted in his seat showing no emotion whatsoever except a glare projected towards Lucas.

Sam saw this, and with a defeated look turned back to face Grace.

"So you called ahead your ride. I see." He nodded to himself, as he tried not to show how hurt he felt.

"I'm sorry Sam but trust me, you don't wanna be around me for next few weeks."

"But that's exactly what I want." he contradicted softly. "You're family. You and Dean's all I've left. And we'll keep you safe." Sam practically begged.

Grace just shook her head, imploring him with her tearful eyes.

"We need you, Grace. Dad would want us to stick together." Sam tried one last time.

At that Grace let out a broken sob. She knew exactly what John wanted. But she couldn't even think straight let alone make an important decision at that moment.

"We should let her go, Sammy."

Sammy snapped his head towards Dean's hard voice. Dean was standing a few steps away, looking anywhere but at Grace. "What the hell, Dean?" he looked at him as if he'd popped another head.

"Hey, its what she wants Sammy." He shrugged, voice like a silent thunder brewing. "I mean we can't freaking kidnap her against her will. Especially not when her _cop-friend_ is sitting right there watching us like hawks." It goes without saying that if looks could kill, Lucas would have been a dead man by then.

"Dean-" Grace started.

"No I get it," he raised his hand in a mock-surrender gesture, "so don't bother. You weren't raised for this kind of life for a reason. You don't belong here. You're better off without us."

"But that's not why I-" she tried to explain but was cut off by him again.

"It doesn't matter. Okay?" He nearly yelled. Then took a breath. "What matters is getting the hell out of the dodge before any demons come looking."

Grace nodded. She opened her mouth to say her peace but Dean was already walking away. She turned towards Sam.

"We'll be at Bobby's if you- if you-" Sam trailed off unsure what to say.

"I'll come find you." Grace cut him off, nodding. "Just take care of yourself and Dean for me?" She choked out fighting tears.

Sam nodded through tears of his own and without any warning enveloped her in another bear hug. _Man I'm gonna miss his warm and cozy bear-hugs,_ Grace thought forlonely "Just come find us sooner rather than later okay?" Sam stressed again.

"Bye, Sam." she was pathetically mewling and sniffling at this point.

 _Fuck my life. Period._

~One Week Later~

Dean was at Bobby's junkyard, underneath his car working on it as Sam approached him as one does a wounded animal.

"How's the car coming along?" he asked, trying his best to sound casual and failing pathetically.

"Slow." was his curt reply.

"Yeah? Need any help?" He tried again.

Dean dropped the tool with a heavy thud.

"What, you under a hood?" He smirked. "I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?" Sam was determined not to be blown off by him again, so he stood his ground.

Dean pushed himself out from under the car. "Stop it, Sam." he sighed. This puppy-eyed routine was starting to getting on his nerves.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm friggin' okay!" he exclaimed. "I'm okay. Really. I promise."

"All right, Dean, it's just..." he let out a frustrated breath. "We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once." _There, I said it._

"You know what? You're right." Dean said straight faced. "Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." he mocked.

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?" He was really starting to get angry now.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything!" Sam practically begged, "Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?" Dean raised his eyebrows, unable to believe his friggin' Stanford-dropout brother was so thick.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good." he shrugged, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car." He gestured towards his baby, his tone leaving room for no arguments. He crouched by the car again.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam muttered, as he pulled out a cell phone, "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this."

Sam handed the cell phone to Dean, who stood up and took it reluctantly.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me."

"That message is four months old." Sam stated.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" he inquired.

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address." Sam looked at him expectantly.

Dean sighed internally. Sooner or later they needed to hit the road anyway. At the very least, Sam will stop pouting around the house like a kicked puppy, he thought.

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

~bfss~

In a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan, Dean and Sam pulled up to the Roadhouse Saloon.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean complained, sour-faced. God he missed his Baby.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam shot back, rolling his eyes. His older brother could be such a brat sometimes.

They started looking around the place. "Hello? Anybody here?" Sam called out.

"Hey. You bring the, uh," Dean asked, referring to their lock-picking set.

"Of course."

He tossed it to Dean, who caught it. They opened the door and went inside. The saloon was quiet except for a fly buzzing. A light bulb blew out. They exchanged a glance, went to the back and saw a man passed out on the bar.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam paused, "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"No shit." Dean quipped.

Sam went into a back room, still looking around. Dean went down the steps, then paused as he felt the point of a gun touch his back.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle." he said to himself.

The gun cocked.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." Came a young female voice from behind him.

"Not moving, copy that." He raised his hands, and grinned. "You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..."

He turned fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it.

"That." he finished pointed it at her.

Jo punched him in the face and took back the rifle. Dean doubled over, clutching his nose.

"Sam! Need some help in here." Dean called out.

The back door opened to reveal Sam, both hands on his head. He entered slowly.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a... little tied up."

He nodded his head, indicating Ellen, who was behind him with a handgun pointed at his head.

"Hey Ellen chill out will you, they are harmless." Came another young feminine voice, this one very much familiar.

"Grace?" Dean scowled, incredulous. _What the hell?_

"Then again what would I know," Grace continued as if he hadn't spoken, walking in, from behind the bar, "I've known them only for a week. I knew you," She looked pointedlyat Ellen," for what almost half my life, still I didn't know a thing about you, until very recently."

"Not that again. I thought you were over it." Ellen rolled her eyes. _Kids_.

"Yeah not for a few decades." she said as a matter of fact and spared one last glance at her brothers and gave them a lopsided smile. She glanced at the passed out form of Ash and scowled, distracted. "ASH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Get off your ass! I need you downstairs pronto!" She yelled making everyone start before disappearing downstairs behind the bar.

"Geez. She sure got a pair of good lungs on her." Dean muttered after a minute.

"And you can put your shotgun down Jo." She was back again, standing right in front of Dean making him start once again. "Trust me I know he makes you wanna sock him in the jaw or perhaps dislocate his shoulder for him on first meetings. But then he kinda grows on you." She winked and kissed his cheek and then Sam's in greeting, and was gone again.

"Now look boys," Ellen sighed, as she lowered her rifle. _She was too old for this shit_. "I don't know which one of you she uh- had her _thing_ with-"

"I think the tall one," Joe pitched in, lowering her rifle as well, "he's more her type. All huge and muscly." Sam widened his eyes when he realised what they were assuming, then looked away uncomfortably. Dean just froze and then blinked as if trying to ward off an unwelcome picture from his mind.

"I'm gonna throw up." he said to himself.

"What? I know her taste in men." Joe shrugged.

"Wha-" Sam started.

"You think that we're her-" Dean tried simultaneously at the same time.

"One night stands" Finished Jo, smirking.

"Boyfriends." corrected Ellen, forcefully, at the same time, scowling at her daughter.

"What?" Jo was defensive again. "She doesn't date! She's a do 'em 'n leave 'em kinda girl."

"Wow." Dean muttered. "Tell me I did not just hear that."

"Wish I could." said Sam equally appalled at their current situation.

"But two guys at a time? I didn't knew she had it in her." Jo continued winking at Dean, who looked away making a face.

"Hey don't judge her folks," called a drunk squeaky voice, perhaps belonging to that passed out non-Ellen they found earlier. He walked in front of them. "She was depressed. More so since past week." God knows how many guys I had to scare off this year alone. Its okay ladies, I got this." He turned towards Sam and Dean, grimacing, "Listen pals, she ain't available. Neither emotionally" he said looking at Sam, "nor physically." he finished turning towards Dean

"Did he say the _physically_ part while looking at me on purpose?" he was looking no less than scandalised.

"Oh God." Sam looked like he's in physical pain.

"Besides if she doesn't want this peace of man-candy," Ash gestured towards his torso "we all know you guys don't stand a chance in hell."

"Okay dude, that's enough, you're making my friggin' ears bleed." Dean snapped.

"ASH!" Came Grace's voice once again, along with hurried steps from behind the bar. _Where does she keep popping up from,_ Dean thought. "ASH! I SWEAR TO GOD-" she started, but then glanced at her brothers. "What are you two still doing here? Look I appreciate the trouble you went to find me. But I can't be with you guys at the moment. No hard feelings." she finished nonchalantly. Too _nonchalantly_ , thought Sam, narrowing his eyes.

"You heard the lady." Ash pitched in.

"Look dude, we aren't her" he made a face, hating to even think of it "... whatever!" Dean exclaimed. "Grace tell them." he begged.

"Yeah Ash, it's complicated." she nodded, without missing a beat.

"I understand. It always is honey." Ash cooed back to her.

"Oh for christ's sake!" Dean snapped.

"Hey! Enough!" Finally Sam broke in, "And for the record. We didn't come here looking for you. Hell- this was the last place we thought we'd find you." he said accusingly, still a bit peeved at her abandoning them, and for this loser no less.

"Then why-" Grace frowned.

"We heard this voicemail on dad's cell left by some Ellen." Dean played it.

"Wait. You're John Winchester's boys?" Ellen asked in disbelief. "They're your brothers?" she turned towards Grace.

"Like I said. It's complicated." she shrugged it off.

"And we thought- holy shit!" Jo snickered. "This is precious."

"Shut up Jo." Grace muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Ellen, still in shock, started laughing too. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

"No shit." Dean muttered.

"Hey." Jo held out a hand.

Dean's expression altered within a second. "You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked flirtatiously.

"Dean stop hitting on my best friend." Grace grumbled.

"I'm not." He said turning towards his sister, narrowing his eyes. "And what are _you_ doing here anyway? I thought you were going back to playing cop." If all she needed to do was roam around drinking hard liquor, Dean didn't see why she had to leave. Hell, that's all he did, for most of the week.

"Yeah, Grace, I thought you didn't wanna be around hunters. And how do you know them anyway?" Sam questioned.

"Well..." Grace looked around trying to find the best way to phrase this, "since most of my _friends_ were turning out to be hunters, spying on me 'cause of.." she paused, looking away, it was still physically painful for her to say his name, despite the fact she was high as a kite, "John." she continued looking back at her brothers, "After learning about Caleb and Bobby, I figured, why not Ellen too? And I was right," she cast an irritated glance at Ellen, "I didn't care about the lying part initially. She and I go way back. In fact I practically lived here for a few years after... after my ...oth-other dad's death. She helped me sober up." she looked at her feet in shame. She never wanted to share this aspect of her life, this weakness of hers, to her brothers, which was the major reason why she left. "Of course _how_ she managed to hide this whole other side of her life while I lived here, beats me." To distract herself from this utter humiliation in front of her brothers, she faced Ellen again, trying her best to give her a peeved look. "And yeah, I'm still not letting you off the hook for that."

"Grace-" Ellen began, rolling her eyes. _Here we go again._

"You told Jo!" she fumed. "So save all the you-were-just-a-little-girl crap."

Ellen sighed. "It wasn't my decision to make. It was John's."

"Yeah fat lot of good it did _him_!" Grace stormed out angrily. "Ash the keys to the store! Now!" Ash went after her.

"I'm sorry for your loss kids." Ellen said, after a minute of shocked silence that followed Grace's departure.

The Winchester brothers however, paid no attention to Grace and Ellen's tiff. All they could think about was the fact that their sister just admitted to being a addict. " _After my other dad's death, she helped me sober up."_

 _Sober up._

Dealing with his own pain, Dean didn't even stopped to consider, that this was happening to Grace for the _second_ time, he was so angry at _Dad_ , for asking what he did and then Grace, for leaving them, that he never even imagined how difficult it must've been for her.

"Thanks." Sam had enough presence of mind to reply graciously to Ellen's condolences, despite the shock of this newly found information. "How- how's Grace?" he managed to ask.

"She relapsed." Jo spoke this time, "After being sober for so many years she figured she ain't planning on surviving long anyway, so why bother about livers and kidneys right? And her panic attacks are back. No surprises there. I mean the last time she- What?" Jo asked after looking at their stricken faces.

"They didn't know Jo." Ellen sighed.

"Oh."

"She's been having FREAKING PANIC ATTACKS?" Dean's voice boomed in the silent room. A recovering alcoholic of a sister he can deal with, but _panic attacks?_ Dean internally shuddered. "And you didn't think about telling us? I mean you obviously knew we existed, unlike us, who didn't know bubkes about you."

"Hey, I didn't know you were back in her life or whatever." Ellen defended. "She didn't tell us the whole story."

"You knew. You called our dad," Sam pitched in, "said you could help. And help with _what_ exactly?"

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen's tone mellowed again."It was the demon wasn't it? It got him. Grace never told us what exactly happened, we never asked. No one talks about John around here. That's always been her rule."

"We don't know for sure" Dean answered, taking every new piece of information about his sister with increasing graveness, when something occurred to him. "wait..what? You _heard_ he wad closing on the demon? Was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon." she shrugged, "But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before."

"Like he didn't mention Grace, maybe. What? Did you think Grace being in our lives is a co-incidence? _John_ entrusted me with her safety without having to expose her to hunters' life. He was so stubborn about that part, no matters how many times I nearly busted his balls due to that. He never realised how tough she was, he always saw her as a young fragile little girl who has been through trauma, he never saw the resilient little soul that made her what she is, despite the hand she'd been dealt with. His arrogant little brain never understood that what she needed for real, was a family rather than any kind of safety. So that's what I tried to give her here, despite the differences between me and your father." she finished, but then added in an unamused tone, "But hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. I've got the Grace-situation covered. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out."

"Mom!" Jo admonished, "Sorry. she's being rude. I mean you boys have already been through shit-"

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean muttered, still reeling from all these revelations.

"Really?" Ellen countered. "It must be worse than Grace for you boys, I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Dean snapped.

"But yeah, we could use all the help we can get." Sam called truce. He knew that no matter what, they were in this, they will be there for Grace.

"Well, _we_ can't." Ellen said. "But Ash will."

"That Ash?" Dean raised his brows, pointing to where he disappeared with Grace.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo nodded.

"Yeah but...Where is he?" Sam asked. _He better not be anywhere near Grace,_ he thought

"HELP!" came Ash's voice from downstairs, "I need some help down here!"

"Is that the _genius_ , I hear?" Dean mocked.

"Crap!" Ellen swore, "It's happening again!" She gave Jo a look.

"What's happening?!" Dean was immediately serious.

"Jo, bring the injection!" Ellen ignored the boys and was behind the bar and out of the sight within seconds. Jo grabbed something off the drawer and was gone too.

Just then, a few gun shots were fired. Sam and Dean exchanged a look of dread and bolted after them.

"Grace? Ellen?" Sam called as they descended the stairs. The basement was well... organised in a messy sort of manner, There were various cartons of drinks stacked in one corner, and books in another. There was a lamp and a study table right next to that. most of the floor however, was covered by a mat, the sort they use at the gyms, for sparring. In the middle of it, hung an old and a thoroughly beaten sandbag. Sam and Dean exchanged a loaded glace at that.

"Well _someone_ has anger management issues." Dean quipped.

"Comes with the part and parcel of being a Winchester." Sam shrugged.

They moved towards the only door in the room, where most likely everyone was.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please! Please I'm begging you!" came Grace"s agonised cries. It was all they needed to hear before sprinting towards the door.

"Grace!" Dean shouted, opening it.

Grace turned towards him with a glock in her hands and fired another shot.

 _~FLASHBACK_ ~

 _"Guess what? Pete isn't gonna make it." Grace said cheerfully, without preamble upon entering their house._ _Charlie was perched on his couch, not drinking this time, Huh, Grace thought in a detached manner. If it were any other day, Grace would have been overjoyed. But that day, she couldn't care less._ " _He is dying." she continued, wearing a wild, crazed grin on her face. "So see this," She held out a paper bag, "I brought you your favourite single malt scotch. Let's fucking CELEBRATE!" Her voice getting louder and more crazed by the second, "Infact, let's have a fucking toast! TO THE WORLD'S MOST CRAPPY FATHERS AND DEAD MOTHERS AND BROTHERS! FUCKING CHEERS!_

 _"Grace," began the man who she once believed to be his father._

 _"You know despite all these years of abuse and your drunkard-ness," she said casually gesturing towards him. "I cleaned your shit up, raised my brothers all by myself, cooked, cleaned, managed school and studies and worked my ass off, lied to my teachers, doctors and all those psych counsellors they made me see just to make us look like a normal, happy family!" she finished counting each feat, off her fingers. "I put up with so much of your shit just to stay close to my brothers, especially Pete!" she shook her head, laughing manically. "He was my Baby boy, my little brother! And I'm standing here laughing at you instead of being with him. You know why?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears, "Cause he's not ever gonna wake up! And I can't watch my baby brother die!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone and shrugged. "We killed him, Dad." she finished brokenly, "Live with that. Or better, just die!" she said that last sentence seriously, as if meaning it. The gravity in her voice, increasing with each word that came out of her trembing lips. "And you know what? If you were dead instead of him, world would have been a better place. So take this bottle of scotch and drown in it, burn with it, hell, for all I care put the whole damn house on fire!" she slammed it down on the table in front of him and started walking away._ _"Grace... please sweetheart." the man began, this was his routine, first he'd beat her senseless, then every now and then, he would call her his "sweetheart", saying how sorry he was and how he'd never lay a hand on her again. But he did, He_ always _did._

 _"Don't you DARE call me that ever again! I'm sorry that you're my father." With that she left, slamming doors on her way out._

 _When she came back after a few hours, all she saw was fire, everywhere. He'd actually listened to her and burnt the house down. With him in it._

~ _END FLASHBACK~_

"YOU SEDATED MY SISTER!" Dean shouted, beyond outraged.

"Dean-"

"So _this_ is how you've got the 'Grace situation covered'?" he practically growled her previous words to her face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now. Old lady or not."

"Dean-" Sam began, trying to calm his hot-headed brother. But even his voice and demeanor was loaded with controlled fury. In fact it was only Dean's tendency to blow a gasket, which was keeping him from blowing his own.

"No Sam! She frigging sedated her as if she's some nut job." Dean roared, furiously, "She is NOT! She lost her father! For the SECOND FRIGGING TIME! It's gotta be hard! So why don't you just take a step a back and let her grieve like an average person and not a damned psycho! And also maybe keep the FRIGGIN' FIRE ARMS out of her reach the next time!" he yelled the last part so loud, everyone in the room couldn't help but flinch.

"You think I haven't tried?" Ellen, no one to be intimidated easily, yelled right back to his face. "That's the fourth bloody gun that we had pried off her hands in this week alone. I don't know how she does it. Its like she has a secret stash of guns everywhere!" she exclaimed.

Dean snorted. "So much for taking care of her. Let me tell you old-lady-" he began again.

"Enough with the ' _old-lady_ ' crap!" Ellen cut him off with her best 'Mom-glare'. "You call me that one more time son, and I will rough you up so bad, you won't be able to tell your ass from your face. Are we clear?" she seethed.

Dean looked like he was a hair's-breadth away from committing murder.

"Yes ma'am." Sam interfered before the bloodbath could ensue. "Dean, a word?"

Dean scowled at him but agreed, following him out of the room.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just calm down, okay?" he reasoned. "They're trying to help. And only they know how."

"Sam-"

"No Dean, they know her and lived with her for a longer time than we did. They know what's best for her, I mean look at them. They care about her. And most importantly, she _trusts_ them to."

That stopped Dean in his tracks, the fact that his sister chose them over him or Sam. They were her family.

"Whatever," he grumbled, still peeved, but not out for Ellen's blood anymore. "But I don't think sedating her is for ' _her best'_ as you put it."

"Okay. Then we'll tell them that, _politely_." he emphasised.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh for god's sake!" Sam only glared at him meaningfully. "Fine! Nice and polite it is." he snapped.

"Better." Sam sighed.

"Do not friggin' sedate her EVER again!" Dean growled as soon as he re-entered the room.

" _Dean_." Sam gritted out.

"This is as polite as it gets." He spat right back at him, "Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Ellen shrugged. "No sedation. Your funeral. But I should warn you, today's incident was the worst one till now. She never shot _at_ us."

"She didn't do it purposely, her eyes were closed." Sam defended.

"They always are. She was having one of her flashbacks." Jo sighed. "But it's not this bad, usually. Mostly she just stays down there punching the shit out of our sandbags or sometimes she goes out into woods with me and practices on shooting, but Ash gives her fake bullets for that, in case this happens." she nodded towards Dean's bandaged arm where he was just shot. Luckily the bullet barely nicked it.

"At least she doesn't obsessively works on her car pretending everything is fine." Sam couldn't resist adding.

"Hey! _Seriously?_ " Dean complained. Sam just shrugged.

"No," Ellen agreed with a frown, "she just drowns her troubles in a single-malt scotch."

"Or punches and shoots at people, apparently." Jo added.

"Classic Winchester style." Dean smirked besides himself, Sam just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you said this Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie here, could help."

"I like you." Ash grinned at his nickname, "that's what _she_ call me sometimes." He nodded towards the room where Grace was sleeping now.

"Well, she _is_ my sister." Dean gave a smile at that as Sam snorted.

~bfss~

A brown folder was slapped down on the bar; Sam and Ash were sitting, Dean was standing behind them. Jo was on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

Dean sat and opened the folder.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

Ash pulled out the papers and started rifling through them. He shook his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam stated seriously.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun." Ash babbled on.

"Can you track it or not?" Dean asked in his no-nonsense tone.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." he said and got up to leave.

"Hey, man?" Dean called out.

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut." Dean smirked. What can he say, the skinny ass dude was growing on him despite his affection for Grace.

"All business up front, party in the back." Ash flared his hair, and left.

As soon as he left, Jo walked by him, flirting a little. He checked her out tiredly, then got up to follow her. Sam however, saw something behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?"

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we..."

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder." he pointed towards it.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want."

She took a folder from the wall and placed it in front of Sam. It had some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

~bfss~

At the window, Dean sat down by Jo.

"How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?"

"From my dad." Jo replied. "He was a hunter. He passed away."

"I'm sorry." Dean said sincerely, looking up at her.

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid." she shrugged. "Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Yeah." he looked away, "So. I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh..." He looked up at her again. _Ugh! Fuck it_ "No, you know what? Never mind." he shook his head.

"What?" Jo asked, curious.

"Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time." he smiled but didn't reach his eyes.

"You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line." Jo mused.

Dean chuckled, embarrassed. _Oh trust me, if you knew how close I was to doing just that._

"Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"Well..." _Y_ _ou gotta be kiddin' me!_ "What a bunch of scumbags." _Like me_ , he added internally.

"I avoid them. Grace mocks them or gives them a shiner depending on her mood. If not, Ash takes care of them anyway."

Dean gave half a chuckle at that.

"But you're different." Jo continued.

"I guess." _Or just a lucky bastard_. "Plus I'd hate to kick Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie's ass." he smirked.

"Don't worry he only fends off Grace's suitors."

"What's their deal anyway? Are they like 'a thing'?" Dean made a face at the word _thing_.

"Ash practically worships the ground she walks on." Jo informed him, taking a seat too, "But Grace just considers him a good friend, in her own twisted way I guess." Dean raised his eyebrows. _Twisted?_ "She mostly treats him like crap. And he's delusional enough to be happy with that. But she's just as fiercely protective of him as us. He's family. Few years back their was this incident where Ash got involved. It was related to drugs and some biker gang. They beat him up pretty bad. When Grace heard she was livid. We don't know what she did, but Ash told us they got in a terrible gang fight and cops were there too, including Grace. Most of them didn't make it, those who did are in jail and a pretty bad shape."

"Yikes." Dean raised his eyebrows. _My sis is a real vengeful badass. Huh._ _Surprise, surprise._

"Yeah and she stayed here for a couple of weeks to help Ash you know, made sure he was back to his... um perky self." Jo smiled, remembering. "Ash was on the freaking moon. That fool didn't even feel bad about nearly dying."

Dean smiled. "I can imagine."

"So, about tonight?" Jo asked, smiling right back at him.

"I uh-" Dean stuttered, looking down at her very inviting, a bit fuller, lower lip. _Man, I wanna bite this so bad._

"Dean, come here, check this out." Sam called from behind him.

 _Asshole_.

"Yeah." he sighed and walked back.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam nodded towards the clippings.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked, uncomprehending.

 _I swear if he cock-blocked me for no reason at all I'll-_

"So, I told her we'd check it out." Sam answered.

"Check what out?" came Grace's drowsy voice from behind them.

Dean snapped his head in her direction, all his thoughts about Jo and sex, out the window. He examined her head to toe. She looked beat, rumpled and high as a kite, but fine, considering.

"There's a possible job in the vicinity." Sam answered honestly.

"As in a hunting job?" Grace inquired, raising an eyebrow. "You're already back into the game? Wow." she was genuinely surprised. _Man that was fast._

"Yeah. It would be our first case after-" Sam cleared his throat, while Dean glared at him. "You wanna come with us?" Sam asked casually, as if just changing the subject.

His siblings' reaction however, was comically identical.

"What?"

"What!"

"Uh Sam, a word?" If Dean was glaring before, he was now projecting pure, cold-blooded murder through his eyes.

Sam gulped.

Grace just rolled her eyes. _Boys._

~bfss~

"You _crazy_?" Dean yelled. "Last time she was near a gun, she shot at me. And you're gonna what? Offer her a friggin' hunter's job!"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm gonna do Dean." Sam answered without batting an eye at his rage. He won't be bullied by Dean this time. For Grace's sake. "You know why?"

"Because you've lost your mind maybe?"

"Because we can not let her live like _this_." he gestured around himself, "Unprotected, drinking herself to oblivion, getting sedated and _Ash_ as a boyfriend. Come-on Dean!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, heartily conceding on the 'Ash as a boyfriend' part.

"I guess I see your point, but it doesn't mean she's fit to do a Job." he stated the obvious.

"Well she's a Winchester." Sam shrugged.As if wanting to add, _Duh?_ "And a Fed. That's as fit as it gets. Hell she could even be better at it than us if we show her how. She needs to see this side of our life, because the demon won't let her be anywhere else. At least here, we got her back." he reasoned earnestly. _Grace is so leaving with us this time, even if I have to pull a stanford-law-degree worthy performance to convince their stubborn asses_.

"But what if something gets her and we're not there? It happens a lot Sam." Dean couldn't believe he was actually considering this, but man, he really wanted this, but- "To cap it off she can't be near any firearms. What would you suggest we do about that?" He folded his arms in front of him, looking at him skeptically.

"Nothing." Sam countered. "Look its her life. I'm just giving her a choice. But in the end its her choice. We'll make sure she knows the risks and leave the rest up to her." _But_ _we're leaving with her. Period_.

"I don't like this." Dean was doubtful. _Actually, I like this a lot, but Dad said-No don't go there now._

"You don't have to." Sam argued vehemently. "Dad gave her no choice. Her foster dad gave her no choice. And then the Demon gave her no choice. But I'm not doing that to her. And not letting you do it either. So deal with it." _So there_! he wanted to add childishly.

"Grace" Dean looked behind Sam, to see Grace standing there, unamused.

"You guys are loud." she rubbed her temples wearily. No doubt nursing a mean hangover.

"So you heard?" Sam asked, with a bated breath.

"Not much. Something about choices?" she guessed, unsure. "Anyway, I'm here to apologise, Ash told me what I did." she looked at Dean, then away, shamefully.

"No blood no foul." he shrugged. "Though there was some blood, technically, he laughed at his own joke. Grace was still unamused however, so his smile dropped.

"Still it was inexcusable." Grace argued. "Really I didn't want you guys to see me like that." she sighed looking at her feet again.

"So thats why you left? 'Cause you thought Sam and I wont be able to deal with your brand of crazy?" Dean snorted.

" _I_ left?" Grace narrowed her eyes, _guess two could play the game_. "Well that's rich considering the last words I heard from you were: ' _Let her go Sammy, she doesn't belong here."'_

"Oh so its my fault now?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You didn't even look at me Dean." Grace went on, more than a bit peeved. "Not once. Even now, you can't even freaking meet my eyes for more than a couple of seconds!"

 _Damn! She noticed?_ Dean thought looking away again.

"Grace-" he started.

"No I get it, you blame me." she cut him off, "It was my job to find him before he summoned the yellow eyed creep. And I was so close, but I chose you instead. And now he's Dead. He's dead, and you won't look at me. So I get why you blame me-"

"Woah woah woah!" Dean cutting off her rant, disbelievingly. "You think I blame you? Really? I-uh", Dean laughed, "Un-fucking-believable. Let me set this record straight Grace. You're absolutely the last person I'd blame for Dad's death. I'd much rather blame him or myself or that demon, hell I'd even blame fate or I don't know, maybe Sam or Bobby. But you?" he snorted. "You were not even a part of this whole mess few weeks ago and you sure as hell didn't owe him anything. He didn't do you any favours by abandoning you to an abusive, piss poor excuse for a man. And then instead of staying and doing right by you he went ahead and got himself killed. So no. I don't blame you. Are we clear?"

She could only nod, dazed.

"Also you can come with us if you like." he added as an afterthought.

"But won't it be dangerous?" Grace frowned "Considering I'm panic prone. Even FBI won't keep me now."

"Yes. But you're Winchester. We're always in danger." Dean stated nonchalantly gauging her reaction. Which was nothing other than an full on, thousand megawatts grin, with dimples and everything. "And you're family. So we got your back." he winked. Sam smiled self-indulgently in the background.

His job here was done.

 **AN: This was part one of the original chapter that I wrote. It got unbelievably long, so I broke it into two. But this means next update will be soon-ish. :) PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me something, anything at all. Frankly, I could use a bit of motivation.**


End file.
